The One She Needs
by Fearsiriss
Summary: Sakuras family left her one by one. She was sent to china to live with the royal family.Sakura feels so alone and so lost.The pain in side is killing her and the thing is more comes her way. SS ET Read and Review! Chapter 14 is up!
1. Dear Diary

**Author's first notes: If you call me an author...But yeah, Hey there! This is my first fan fic ever! Dun dun dun! And I don't mind if you run away now...Actually it would kinda hurt my fillings...But that's okay. You don't have to Review but it would be kinda cool if you did but what I want you to do is Review the real next chapter!**

**This Chapter has been submitted: March 7, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the Characters.**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has only been one month after the death of my father, 3 year's of the disappearance of my brother and 14 years of the death of my mother. My family has been lost to me and I feel so alone and so empty. I never noticed it tell a month ago but ever since my mother died when I was only at the age of two, life has been eating away my happiness. I use to be so cheerful, all the time. I had the perfect skill of thinking only of the blessings in my life. Why is it so difficult now? But before I can even think to answer that question I say 'It has only been a month, don't pressure yourself to be happy as you use to...this is only natural.' And it was only a month ago when I lived in my castle– the castle of Japan. I'm the Princess of Tomeda and I'm last in line to take the throne but I refuse it. I'm not ready I cant take that burden at a time like this. Besides I'm beginning to love my new home. The Li home of China. I was deeply surprised that I was taken in my another royal family I had heard little of but Queen Yelan says that she was great friends with my mother. They treat me as if they were my people but I hate it though I am quite flattered. I only wish that I could do more for them. If it wasn't for this family I wouldn't have the twinkle in my eye started to shine again. They also surprised me that they knew about the Clow Cards for I thought that only my close ones knew of that. They knew the I was the Mistress, they knew of Kero-chan and of all the surprises I received from this family it was that the Eldest Li Child, Sayoran had secretly collected many of the cards and gave them to Kero to give to me. Sayoran is some one I have found to be quite and thoughtful. He is rather cold at times and I wish to know him more. I do know that he is in training to become a leader, a strong fighter a swordsman and many other powerful things. He also can use magic that I much do admire for that's my best talent. The other Li children are all great girls Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren . They have all train in combat and magic as well as Sayoran but they have finished their training. Sayoran has not because he's to become king of China and leader of the Li Clan and needs all the training he can get. Though I am beginning to love this family more and more and miss my true family more and more._

_Sakura_

**Author's last notes: This is like a Diary and its not how the whole story is so yeah... hope you liked it.. I guess.**


	2. A New Room An Old Friend

_**A/N: Woot! Hello there! Welcome to my first chapter! If you have any questions ask them on a review and I'll be sure to answer them on my profile! I often update my profile so you should best read that often! Everything you need to know is there!**_

Sakura Kinomoto and her flying friend, Keroberos moved through the darkening hall taking care to keep to one side, out of site of the open doors. The breathtaking hall had the two friends eyes fixed to it. It was beautiful, with portraits of royal members of the family. Sakura noticed a few were recognizable and smiled softly when saw them. She had never been in this hall and wondered why she was even in it but curiosity and a certain feeling was her best guess. After some time her eyes left the portraits hung high and went to look at the Chinese symbols carved in the walls. She reached out to the wall and brushed her hand across the lettering. She pulled her hand back when Kero shook his head in disagreement to her actions.

"Behave yourself," Kero whispered. "This place gives me the getters."

Kero was the is the Guardian of the Seal. Though at times Sakura found him to be everything but a guardian. He had little manners and loved food but he was also a sweet little flying teddy bear, not that he was a teddy bear, just looked like one.

"No one knows we're here, they cant since our auras, they're blocked," Sakura whispered back. "Stop fussing, we'll be fine."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"I want to know every inch of my new home, this is only natural for me besides don't you think these paintings are amazing, don't you love them?" She smiled.

Kero rolled his eyes why folding his arms, "I could have better things to do."

Sakura smirked, "Like what? Eat?"

Kero wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

"I thought so..." She trailed off as her thoughts focused on something else.

"What is it?" Kero looked over at her.

"Do you sense that?" She looked further in the great hall. Their was a door up ahead and someone was in it but she couldn't place who.

"Sense what?" Kero asked.

"It's and Aura, and it's familiar too," Sakura began to walk slightly faster.

Kero speeded up his wings to keep her pace, "Yeah, I feel it to, hmm..." He paused to think. But before he could answer Sakura did.

"It's Sayoran," she said softly as they approached the door.

Sayoran Li was a quiet boy Sakura didn't know if he was just shy or had too much pride. Perhaps both but she had always from Sayoran kind deep down or as if he would like to be kind but his pride got the best of him. Sayorans also a great fighter; Sakura had once heard he was the best in all of China. Sakura wished she knew him more...It was only fair, Sayoran had secretly helped Sakura capture the cards with out her knowing which slightly annoyed her that he could know so much about her and she knew so little.

The door the two friends approached was huge with beautiful markings all about in a organized fashion. It was colored with warm shades, mainly browns and maroons. She could tell the door held some magic into it but when she looked inside she small window she saw nothing but a training room. Sayoran was fighting against an opponent, obviously he was training. Sayoran looked in pain he was sweating hard and the other man looked as if he was just playing games. They were jumps and flips of all sorts swings with swords. It looked unhuman the way they were so fast. She admired it so as her eyes began to be transfixed on the two fighters. She stood there for a long time when she realized Sayoran had fallen. Sakura winced at the sight. Sayoran laid there on the wooden ground, panting. The other man had given a simper but kindly put out one hand for Sayoran to take and not surprisingly Sayoran didn't take the hand why just standing up himself.

Sakura's mind coming back to reality she realized that Sayoran taking his leave of the room and heading her way.

"Kero!" she snapped but it seemed he had already left her. Before she could even think another thought Sayoran opened the door. The two stared at one another for a long time and Sakura felt as if her heart was going to exploded with panic.

"What are you doing here, princess?" Sayoran asked coldly.

"Lost."

"Fine, fallow me, princess," He said brutally.

Sakura couldn't help but feeling guilty for the trouble that she put him through but she said nothing for she knew that there wouldd be no reply. At first she was looking at the ground but her eyes slowly fell on to Sayoran. He had nice features. Very strong looking and stood tall. He looked much like a leader but sometimes in his eyes she could almost tell that a leader was not what Sayoran wished to be.

"So..." Sakura said conversationally. "Is that room where you go when you always disappear for tree hours?"

"Yes princess," he said calmly.

"Oh don't call me that. I should be the one calling you, prince," Sakura sighed but then smiled softly to herself.

"It is un-formal to call you by your name and not your title."

Sakura rolled her eyes and then changed the topic. "So what do you do in that room?"

"Train."

Sakura gave a small gasp as if she didn't know. "Really, you sword fight right? Are you any good?"

"That's a matter of opinion, Princess," he said.

Sakura fell silent for a moment not quite sure to say to this but then found something that brought a great smile to her face, "Well I think that you wouldn't be good." Sayoran felt insulted and was about to speak but Sakura beat him to it. "You would be marvelous," she giggled softly.

Sayoran said nothing– not to anyone's surprise of course so Sakura continued to talk.

"Where's your room?" She asked curiously.

Sayoran raised one eyebrow and finally looked at her, "You have been here a month and you don't know?"

"A month is hardly enough time to figure things out about you," Sakura said gently.

Sayoran opened his mouth to say something bitter but held back for he knew it was true. "I sleep in the room on the opposite hall from yours."

"Oh," she said slightly bewildered. "Oh, okay...Oh look I know this part of the castle, thank you so much Sayoran." She smiled brightly and then gave a pause. "I mean Prince Li." She gave a bow and then walked off.

Sayoran knew that being called by ones title was so much worse then any other name. It made you feel like a well known thing and not just a normal person. Not only that but Sayoran loved to hear Sakura's voice call him by his real name.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Sakura called softly from her bed.

"It's me dear, Yelan."

Sakura quickly stood up and walked to the door why opening it and giving a bow.

"Your majesty," Sakura said. "What is the honor of this visit?"

"Don't be so conventional, dear, you a basically family now," Queen Yelan said.

"Thank you, Yelan," Sakura smiled.

"Now, I have a surprise in store for you my dear, down in the entrance hall."

Sakura's face glowed, "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you know would it."

Unable to manage manners she ran down to one of the biggest rooms in the whole castle where she was told her surprise was. She made her way down two flights of stairs, many sharp corners and finally she was there.

"Sakura!" screamed the girl as she ran to Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's filled with tears as the two best friends hugged tightly. A long time had passed with the two in sobs of joy not able to help themselfs. It had been much too long...much, much too long.

"Oh how I missed you," Sakura laughed.

"Oh how you should have." Tomoyo replied playfully. They broke apart their hug and beamed.

"There is so much to tell," Sakura started. "Everything has been so overwhelming! Oh I'm so glad you're here! I finally have someone to really talk to."

"Its been so dreadful back home. I couldn't give you your dresses I made for you, there is so much which makes this day all the more better!" She giggled

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Tomoyo spilled in giggles. "They are probably already in your room."

Sakura was about to speak but Sayoran, who had just entered the room beat her to it.

"Princess," he bowed, as did Sakura. "Supper is in twenty minutes, my mother has informed me that your friend will be joining us for three weeks. Your friends room is next to yours and her luggage is waiting for you." And just like that he began to leave.

"Wait, Sayoran," she paused. "Prince Li." Sakura smiled. But Sayoran gave a wince to the name as he turned back around. "My friend has a name too, let me introduce you. Li, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, this is Sayoran Li."

Both bowed. "Your highness," Tomoyo smiled.

"My Lady." He nodded and then before Sakura could say another word he left.

For a long moment the girls stared at one another.

"Very mysterious." Tomoyo stated.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Oh wow Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed "This dress looks lovely! It's one of your best!"

"Oh thank you," Tomoyo blushed. "It's a Chinese design I made one for you and one for my self just for this week. I thought it would be proper"

Sakura gave her a quick hug with several giggles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She went to her mirror and started to twirl around with a few gussy ups here and there. Tomoyo sat on her friends bed and gave a soft smile as she watch her best friends joy.

"I made about twenty more...Formal ones, training ones...many different kinds. I hope you like them."

"You must be joking, of course I'll like it...well love it!"

Tomoyo smiled but it faded for her thoughts become cheerless. Sakura knew how to hide her emotions so well... it was awful. She should express them, it would help Sakura so much more yet she preferred to hide them to keep the ones around her happy. This didn't make Tomoyo happy at all. But her thoughts were interrupted for Sakura noticed Tomoyo's sad face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just was thinking I wont be able to sow anything for a while. I have no fabric," Tomoyo moaned.

"Oh I'm sure the queen would offer some. Or we could go down to the market tomorrow and buy some," Sakura beamed.

"Oh that would be lovely." A silence came upon the two as Tomoyo watch her twirl about but soon enough a yellow flying animal came rushing through the door.

"I'm so hungry!" Kero pouted.

"Kero-Chan!" Tomoyo hugged him instantly. "How are you?"

"I'm afraid I'm absolutely horrible!"

"Why's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm hungry!" And he went buzzing out of the room just like that. The girls laughed hard and it took a long moment before they calmed down.

Then out of the blue Tomoyo asked, "So tell me about Li..."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Well I do know he isn't very outgoing...and he's very handsome"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura flushed.

"Ah, so you agree?"

Sakura said nothing.

"Well, why was he the one to come tell us it was almost time for dinner wouldn't a servant to that?"

"I..don't know. That would be something you should ask him

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

'Speak of the devil,' Sakura thought, "Come in."

Sayoran entered.

"Princess..." he paused as he looked upon the beauty. But of course Sakura wasn't sure why he was staring but he was staring at her in a way that she felt slightly awkward though Tomoyo quickly suspected the emotion and before anyone could say anything she stood up from the bed and squealed.

"Doesn't she look adorable? I made it for her! Does it look like A Chinese design? I sure do think so. What do you think, your Highness?"

Both, Sayoran and Sakura blushed pink.

"I-I-I think... she looks..." He's face was in panic and it made Tomoyo want to burst out laughing. "Great," he mumbled.

"Aw, you sure do know how to flatter a girl," Tomoyo smirked.

"Er...Is it not time for dinner, your Highness?" Sakura said before her face went as red as a tomato.

"Um, right, yes."

"Mm, this tastes wonderful!" Tomoyo said.

"I must agree dear," the Queen smiled.

And of course it did but Sakura and Sayoran had barely touched there food. Their minds were filled with much more challenging thoughts then food. Tomoyo noticed this, as did Kero and the Queen and even the sisters who had been chatting away among themselves. But no one brought it up for they thought it wasn't the appropriate time.

"So, dear Duchess Tomoyo I hear you designed these lovely clothes both you and Sakura wear," the Queen said.

"Really?" Xiefa, the eldest sister gasped.

"Yes that's right," Tomoyo blushed. "I use to do it all the time...when she was collecting cards."

Sayoran thought about this. He had always wondered where Sakura had gotten all her clothes why she was still finding the cards.

"Wow! And the fabric is so beautiful, you should make one for me," Fuutie giggled.

"I would be honored."

"Oh me too!" The other two girls, Fanren and Feimei.

"Of course." Tomoyo said.

The Queen smiled kindly.

Sayoran felt annoyed by his sisters. He had lots of thinking to do and they were just interrupting it with their childish giggles. He could have just told them to quiet down but instead he made things totally worse.

Changing the topic Sayoran selfishly said, "You were friends with Sakura's mother, mom?"

Everyone's eyes lay on Sakura though the question was for the Queen. And just like that Sakura's thoughts where changed from one event that happened just recently to a horrible one.

"The best of friends." Queen Yelan answered calmly.

"Oh that reminds," Tomoyo said. "Today is–"

"Toya's birthday," Sakura finished in a whisper.

A long silence grew and Sakura exchanged glances with each of the members at the table.

"May I be excused?"

Yelan nodded.

"Thank you." with no hesitation she walked out of the room. And once out of site she ran to her room crying the whole way.

Sayoran couldn't help but feeling guilty.

Tomoyo stood up to chase after her but Yelan shook her head.

"But your majesty, she needs some one to care for her."

"She is not ready for that yet," The Queen said calmly. "She will come to whomever she feels could help her when she is ready."

* * *

It had been an hour of tears and thinking. So many questions were rushing throw her mind she didn't know where to sort them.

"Why!" She screamed. "Why have you left me." She called to above but got no answer. "Why...why..." She had began to calm down more and more and felt herself getting tired but before she drifted to sleep there was a knock on her door. Figuring it was Tomoyo she croaked.

"Come in."

However it wasn't Tomoyo, it wasn't the Queen either, It wasn't the Sisters, Kero or any of the savants. It was Sayoran.

Abruptly she brushed her tears and stood up from her bed.

"Li," She said softly, oh so confused why he was here. And he wasn't about to say something he would just stare.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"I...I would like to say...sorry."

Sakura smiled softly. "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"No, no...I shouldn't have brought that up, I was thinking egoistically, I just wanted to quiet my sisters...I figured Tomoyo and my mother could chat about that instead." Sayoran began looking at his feet.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry with you, never was," Sakura giggled.

"Oh..well...okay, I'll just go then."

"Good night, Li."

He left the room and Sakura collapsed on her bed. She picked up the picture of her family that stood on her dresser and kissed it. Then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A cloaked Queen had slowly made her way out to the garden of her home to find the cloaked man she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" The Queen asked

"I'm here to answer your questions." the man said.

"Fine..." She sighed. "Why are you doing this? You cant really think that this helps the poor girl."

"I'm only doing it to help."

"You are a monster." She spat.

"If I am doing it to help then why does it make me so cruel, so evil?"

"Because you know it doesn't help!" The Queen bickered. "You, out of all people should know."

"You'll thank me later."

"Why?"

"I would be keeping her from something. Someone."

"Who?"

The man looked into the queens eyes. He did not answer for she already knew whom. They stood in a long silence was the Queen figured out this whole situation.

"When did find out?"

"When I was taken away...He showed me."

"You don't think she would find another way to him?"

"Perhaps...But not likely, you know that. The boy's just to quiet."

There was another long pause but finally the queen turned her hill. "Fine," she whispered. "But I only do this for her."

A/N: **_Like it? Review!_**


	3. Meeting Meiling

**_First Note: Hello! I'm back! tell me what you think, I didn't like this chapter that much but hey that's okay! The next chapter after this one might take a little longer because I have to do a lot of editing because I decided to make Sayoran and Sakura's relationship move slower to make this story longer! And maybe a sequel?_**

Sakura woke early that morning feeling refreshed. She quickly got up, stretched and dressed into a sleek dress that matched her eyes. She combed and left her hair down for she thought it looked better with the form of the dress. It was then when she realized her hair was so quite long, much longer then her childhood length. She shrugged with a smile and left for Tomoyo's room.

Sakura opened the door quietly just in case her friend was still sleeping and not surprisingly she was. Sakura smiled softly and closed the door once again.

Sakura was about to walk back to her own room when she saw Sayoran turn a corner of the hall. Curiously she fallowed him, knowing he wouldn't sense her because she blocked her aura. It seemed he was going to his training room as he usually did everyday but strangely he was doing it much earlier then usual. They reached the amazing hall and Sakura smiled to herself mentally because she had made it this far with out being caught. Not long after he opened the door with a light push and entered She looked through the window like she had the day before and found herself lost in the moment.

Suddenly the man that she saw before appeared before her eyes. And just like that the fight began. Sakura was confused but those thoughts vanished from her because all attention was on Sayoran. He was amazing with the sword, she only wished had seen more of this. It was certainly an eye-opener.

At least a half hour passed and still the two men were at each other. Sakura's feet began to feel weak for she had been standing there much to long and though not noticing she began to slowly lean her weight more and more on the door. It took only a few moments before she came tumbling throw the entrance.

Sayoran jumped back from his opponent with his eyes on Sakura. The man vanished into thin air but neither of the took much notice.

"Princess," he breathed

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you fight...from the start. I didn't get a good look last time. I hope you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to pry, really! I just... I don't know...I'm sorry" Sayoran didn't reply. "Who was that person? Was he magic? Who was he? It looked like you could have gotten your self hurt badly. Not that you aren't good anything. But–"

"Wait, just calm down, I'm not angry with you," Sayoran said softly with a soft smile.

Sakura looked surprised. "Oh...oh, okay," she giggled softly. "You must think I'm stupid."

"Not really."

"Oh...okay...Well, so who was he?"

"Just a form of magic to help me train," he said.

"Alright, well...I'll be off then," She said as standing up from her former state.

"Well, wait," he stopped her.

"Hmm?"

He paused unsure if he really wanted to say what he wanted to. "Uh...Never mind."

She looked at him with a tilted head, wondering what he was going to say in the first place. She bit her lip for a moment then gave a pleasing smile. "If you say so," she said why opening the door and leaving.

And though she did not know but the moments Sakura had been thinking. Sayoran was looking her with awe to admire her beauty.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sakura opened Tomoyo's door why knocking mildly. "You awake?"

"Yes, please do come in Sakura."

She entered with a smile. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Tomoyo replied in a tired voice. She had still been under her covers all curled up. It look as if she didn't feel like talking.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, I've been up, but yeah, so how are you?"

"I actually feel wonderful."

"What a mood swing." Tomoyo yawned.

"Yes...So how would you like to go shopping today? The Queen will for sure lend us money," Sakura giggled.

"Oh that reminds me...I have to make dresses for the girls, don't I..." Tomoyo said thoughtfully to herself. Sakura nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go."

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh right...after breakfast."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After Sayoran's workout he got went to his room and got dressed into some appropriate clothing and after he was finished he left for the dinning area.

"Good Morning, My dear."

"Good Morning, mother," Sayoran said casually.

"Good Morning," the sisters said as if they didn't want to.

"Good Morning."

Kero mumbled a 'hello' too but it wasn't understandable for he was munching down pudding.

"Good Morning," Said the cheerful voice of Sakura's that for some reason surprised Sayoran.

"Er..Good Morning."

Tomoyo, who had been sitting next to Sakura, noticed Sayoran's hesitation and was so tempted to say something but she refused her self to hold back. She would leave the teasing for when it wasn't so public. "Well, I think that settles it." Tomoyo said.

"Not quite," said a voice that neither Sakura or Tomoyo recognized.

"Ah, darling Meiling," Yelan announced.

Sayoran turned around in shock and the first thought was 'Anyone but her, anyone but her.'

"Oh, Sayoran, how I missed you!" The girl wrapped her arms around Sayoran's neck much to his displease. "I can't believe how long it's–"

"Shall we eat?" Asked Sakura in a rushed voice, not knowing what she spoke so suddenly.

"Gladly." Tomoyo said with her eye's fixed the pair.

Sayoran slowly slipped his way out of Meiling's hands and found a spot next to Xiefa.

"I don't think we've met before," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"No, we haven't, I'm Meiling Li," she said why making a spot next to Sayoran. "I'm Sayoran's cousin and fiancee."

Sayoran gave a shutter why keeping his eyes to his plate.

Sakura was wide eyed with her mouth slightly open. This news discontented her and she had no idea why.

"Is that so? Li never–"

"Its not true." Fuutie whispered in Tomoyo's ears. "She's just weird."

"Aw," Tomoyo said thoughtfully and then decided to change the subject for poor Sayoran. "So, me and Sakura are planning to go to the market this afternoon–"

"Oh that would be lovely." The Queen said. "Why don't you take Kero with you, he needs some fresh air."

Kero slowly looked up from his plate horrified.

"Oh we would love too!" Sakura smiled.

"And Meiling?" The Queen added.

Sakura's smile almost fell but she didn't want Meiling or anyone for that matter to see her disappointment. "Of course."

"Aw, Mother can we come too?" Fuutie pouted.

"Yeah, can we, can we?" Fanren said.

"No dears, we should let the girls get to know one another." Yelan smiled.

"But we'll need some money," Tomoyo said in a shy tone.

"We'll provide you with it."

"Great, we'll–"

"May I be excused?" Sayoran asked randomly. He had finished his serving and would do anything to get away from Meiling.

"You may," Yelan answered.

"Oh may I as well?" Tomoyo asked not wanting to miss this chance.

"Yes, yes."

Sayoran raised one eyebrow but didn't really mind. Sakura looked confused and was about to ask herself but it was as if Tomoyo read her mind she said.

"I'll meet you in your room Sakura, eat until full, you need your food." And just like that she ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait up Li." Tomoyo called. Sayoran stopped and looked back behind him.

"Yes?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh I'm just here to talk... I don't really know you, thought I might learn who you are," she giggled.

"Okay..."

"Yeah, um...So you don't like her do you?

"Who?"

"Meiling."

Sayoran chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

Tomoyo smiled. "So, why is it you who always gets Sakura for the meals and other sorts or things?"

Sayoran paused. "I- I don't know."

"Fine, well...what do you think about Sakura?"

Sayoran went five shades redder. "What do you mean?"

Trying to hold back a laugh. "What do you mean, What do I mean, you answered the other question just fine before."

"She's all right." Sayoran mumbled.

"Ah, and when you say that you mean a beautiful, cute, lovely and great?" Tomoyo giggled.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Think about what I said." She said. "I'll catch you later."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Why did you leave so quickly?" Sakura asked why settling into her room.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to Li about a few things." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "About what?"

"Nothing special."

"All right... I'll take your word for it."

"Good, now lets go."

"Gotta, get Kero and Meiling."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Oh isn't this place lovely?" Tomoyo almost squealed as she collected many, many different types of fabric.

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

The shop was rather large but quite cozy. It was filled with every color imaginable with all the different types of fabric, silk, satin, everything! Tomoyo was rather fond of the reds, greens, oranges, yellows and silvers for Sakura. For the sisters she like many cold colors just to make them look a bit calmer then they really were. She thought of an idea for the Queen... I white color with green or red trims but decided to go with red for she liked green better on Sakura. She got a few things for Kero to match Sakura like old times and a few things for Meiling because Tomoyo adored Meiling's figure and wouldn't want to make her fill sad. Tomoyo was also thinking of making something for Sayoran but held back. She also found many ribbons for the neck line and such. She thought the Ribbons looked better for formal then every day but she only found everyday fabrics for Sakura and herself which were more on the silk and satin side.

Sakura found herself browsing with Kero perched on her shoulder why Tomoyo dragged Meiling around picking up many, many cloth as if Tomoyo couldn't get enough.

Sakura had been looking at one section of certain materials that was very Chinese. It had reds and greens and golds but the main color was several shades of green. It was rather lovely and reminded her a lot of Sayoran. Maybe if Tomoyo ever made something for Sayoran, Sakura would pick out the colors. And as her gaze kept on the cloth she found herself bumping into a couple that looked close to her age.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura gasped as Kero woke up with shock. "I should have been watching where I was going, I-I-I..." Her voice trailed off as she began to recognize the people she was talking too. "Chiharu!" She gasped "Takashi!"

"Sakura!" Chiharu yelled as Sakura wrapped her arms around her long lost friends.

"Oh it has been so long!" Sakura confessed

"Oh I know, I should have wrote you, I had no idea where you were and Oh wow you're here!"

"Oh it's fine." Sakura smiled.

"So where are you staying?" Chiharu asked why Takashi wrapped his arm around Chiharu's waist. It was a very cute gesture.

"Oh I live with my mother's friend, Queen Yelan actually..." Her voice faded as she noticed Takashi's action. Sakura gave a giggle. "You two are still together...I should have known."

Chiharu and Takashi blushed.

"We're getting married actually. Here for wedding fabrics." Takashi said

"Wait your living with the Queen?" Chiharu said going back in the conversation a bit

"Oh yes," Sakura smiled. "She's quite a lovely lady."

"Wow." Takashi and Chiharu said at the same time.

Sakura blushed but changed topics. "So you guys are getting married! That is so great! I cant believe it!"

"Well, yes but we don't have a tailor for everyone's gowns and such..." Chiharu said sadly.

"Oh Tomoyo would gladly–Oh! Tomoyo." Sakura called for her why Chiharu patted the head of the cute guardian plush toy which made Kero wrinkle his nose.

"Yes Sakura?" She called back from another aisle.

"Come here I have someone for you too meet."

Tomoyo found her way to Sakura why holding a stack of folded fabric with Meiling fallowing behind her. Once Tomoyo saw who she was to be introduced to she fumbled and almost dropped her stack but then shoving them into Meiling's hands and running over to Chiharu and Takashi. She gave them both hugs.

"Oh how are you?" Tomoyo almost yelled.

"Fine, fine thank you." Takashi said.

"Actually, Tomoyo, they are getting married and need someone to sow their wedding clothing." Sakura said.

"Oh I would be honored." Tomoyo giggled.

"Thank you." The couple blushed.

"Oh I forgot my manners." Sakura smiled as she took the stack from Meiling and gave it back to Tomoyo. "This is Meiling Li she is a relative of Queen Yelan."

"And don't appreciate being thought of as a servant." She said hinting Tomoyo but Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Pleaser to meet you My Lady." Takashi said as the two bowed.

Sakura smiled to herself. "So, would you like to come to the Palace."

"Oh we would love to!" Takashi said but Chiharu elbowed him.

"We would love to but we cant, we still have a few wedding things to be taken care of."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that, well...Write us and come by anytime!" Sakura said

"Yes, please do! Come and get me when you need your clothing" Added Tomoyo. "Oh wait why don't you give me the cloth you would like."

"Oh surprise us, I know you'll do great!" Chiharu said.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After the three girls and the flying plush toy were finished with shopping it was about twelve thirty and almost time for lunch. They decided to walk back to the castle because it was rather close and Tomoyo and Sakura sort of enjoyed the girl time.

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped. "I forgot something one of the shops. I'll catch up guys. You go ahead." And before anyone could say anything else she ran off.

Sakura felt awkward around Meiling for she felt like Meiling had grown a great dislike for her and so Sakura found brushing Kero's (who was asleep) small fur rather interesting.

"You know." Meiling said after a long time. "You should stay away from Sayoran."

Sakura winced at the topic. "Why's that?"

"Well first, he's with me" she spat. "Second is that he's a fighter and I'm a fighter and he doesn't need some stupid magic mistress, bratty princess."

The two of them fell silent as Sakura thought about the whole situation. Sakura had never thought of 'stealing' him away from her. She didn't even know why Meiling suspected that the two of them had, had something beside being...Friends. Not very close friends...Or maybe Sakura thought of Sayoran as a friend and he did not. Or maybe there was something between Sakura and Sayoran that Sakura had no idea of.

"Back!" Tomoyo called as she ran up to the girls.

"What did you have to get?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh I just forgot to give a tip to the shop manager for such a wonderful store." Tomoyo giggled.


	4. A Walk, A Invite, A Shadow

_A/N: Hey you guys! I was finally getting use to when it blew up on me and I took my anger all out on my brother. Talk about needing help huh? So yeah.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it doesn't have much point... I'm sorry! The start moves slow but it becomes really cool after about... five chapters... I'll start writing more on Sayoran's point of view..It'll get better and better... These chapters are just so I can juice of the next. Have a happy easter!_

The Fallowing Morning Sakura woke up early to the sun rise. She rubbed her eyes and stood herself up, careful not wake Kero. She dressed out of her night gown and dressed into a white dress. She gussy-upped and pulled her long hair back into a ribbon. She gave a strech and once everything was over she felt quite bored.

_What to do? What to do?_ She thought.

And after a moment of thought she sat up from her chair by the dresser and left that room on to Tomoyo's.

The bedchamber wasn't far from Sakura's but still the rooms were quite distanced. Once reached the door Sakura knocked softly but was returned with no reply. She bit her lip and tried to open the door as softly as possible. Sakura peaked her head in, seeing that Tomoyo was sleeping. Sakura smiled softly and closed the door again.

She decided she might take a walk in the garden but noticed a figure walk by the corner. It was Sayoran. She didn't even have to feel for his aura to tell. He always was up in the mornings.

_I wonder if he saw me. _She thought why whispered the spell to block her aura that Kero had taught her when they first moved to the Li Castle. It had helped a lot but it was still quite weak. Sayoran and The Queen had caught her many, many times but Sakura had become a lot more trickery in the ways of spying. Not that she was or anything...

She began after Sayoran trying to keep quite and keep a big distance. She tried her hardest to focus her thoughts of staying un-caught but she was easily distracted. She was felt that Sayoran's aura was stressed, quite stressed...and very thoughtful but Sayoran's aura was always thoughtful. Sakura cocked her head at the thought and then noticed Sayoran was going down the hall Sayoran walked down everyday. The hall with the training room.

When her eyes once again fell upon the amazing walls of the hall way she didn't notice Sayoran's aura change, nor did she notice of his stopped actions. About twenty seconds later she crashed into something.

Sakura looked up and saw Sayoran's cold face.

Sakura gave a forced laugh. "Hi...Li."

"Hello, Princess."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "I thought I'd come to watch you again."

Sayoran looked down at her with that same emotionless, cold, face. He said nothing but turned around and walked to the door. Sakura smiled to herself.

_I'll take that as a yes._

_

* * *

_

Once Sayoran was finished it was the late morning and Sakura was almost positive that Tomoyo would be awake. She would have gone straight away to Tomoyo's room but she thought she just might have a chat with Sayoran.

"Your really great you know that." Sakura said conversationally.

Sayoran didn't reply. _Why doesn't this girl just go back to her room?_

Sakura frowned. "Cant you take a compliment Li?"

Sayoran looked at the girl and cold stare. "Sure, but I found no reason to say something back."

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "Thank you, perhaps?"

"Is that all your looking for when you compliment someone?" He glared.

_Unbelievable,_ she thought returning his glare. "Of course it isn't. Its just what I thought... So I said it. But a 'thank you' would be enjoyable every now and then."

Sayoran once again didn't reply and looked away. Sakura stared at him long a hard she sighed which made her her mood slightly soften. "Well fine, you don't have to say, 'thank you'." She said. "So how long have you been training?"

"Since I was, seven...eight... I don't know."

Sakura widened her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

Sayoran looked at her with a soft thoughtful look. It was just compliment after compliment after compliment. How is this girl so happy? How can she be so kind? _She never ceases to amaze **me**._ Sayoran thought.

"Sayoran!" Snapped the bratty voice that Sakura hoped to avoid all day. Sakura looked up to see the one and only Meiling stomping across the hall to Sayoran. Sakura sighed knowing that this was the end of their short conversation.

"What do you want Meiling?" Sayoran almost scrolled

"To talk." She smiled.

"Then go ahead."

"I can't." Meiling pouted.

"Good then Just–"

"She's here."

The two of them looked at Sakura. Sakura blinked as she looked back. Meiling was glaring and Sayoran was giving an unreadable face. Sakura bit her lip for only a moment or two and then gave a forced smile. "Oh, why didn't you just ask? I'll be on by way then...um see you at breakfast." Sakura gave a small bow and then turned to walk away from the two.

Sayoran glared at Meiling. "That was a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Sayoran... She deserves it... Does she think she can just walk into the Li's lives. No I think not."

"I don't think she had a choice."

"What ever... There is much more families then ours." Meiling spat. "Spoiled brat she is...Nothing but a spoiled brat, she had to have a house just as good as hers... even better. She cant settle with what she had."

Sayoran stayed quiet for a few moments thinking about the whole situation. "She didn't have much though...did she." Sayoran said thinking of her lost family.

* * *

"Li let me watch him train today." Sakura said cheerfully in Tomoyo's room.

"Really? Inside this time?" Tomoyo said as she finished up folding some cloth.

"Yeah! It was kinda fun." Sakura giggled.

"Did you talk or anything."

"Well not really... You know Li...He is a quiet one. But I might have gotten a little more out of him if it weren't for Meiling." Sakura said in a slightly sad tone.

"Aw, she spoiled to fun?" Tomoyo grinned mentally, finding it amusing the way Sakura was acting.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Uh... I guess."

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo said in a concerned tone.

"Oh I'm fine." Sakura said in a casual voice. In a way she actually was fine but in another...Well, I cant read her mind for you.

Tomoyo looked out her window to see where the sun was. "Ah, it looks like its time for breakfast."

"Well we best be off then." Sakura sighed as she sat up from Tomoyo's bed.

"Yes," The two girls walked to the door.

"And by the way.. I like that dress on you." Tomoyo smiled.

* * *

"I propose, you all go on a walk in the garden." The Queen suggested about at the time when everyone was finishing up breakfast.

The sisters looked up from their chitter-chatter. "I think that's a splendid idea.," Fuutie said.

Meiling giggled. "Yes, I must agree." She looked over at Sayoran who looked back feeling sick.

The Queen smiled at everyone's agreement. Well not quite everyone yet, she looked over at Sakura and Tomoyo who had been smiling but had said nothing. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

"We would be delighted." Tomoyo beamed.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

After Breakfast they all put on their cloaks and made their way to the garden. This was Sakura's second walk with the family and she had noticed that this family had to walk in the same fashion as Sakura did back at her home: Originally Xiefa would walk ahead of us all them because she was the oldest but she walked with Fuutie, which gave Fuutie the right to walk ahead of everyone else with Xiefa. And the second oldest, Feimei and Fanren who also walked together. Sayoran was the youngest of the family and Meiling walked with him so he was second to last and Sakura who wasn't part of the family and was the youngest out of everyone walked in the back with Tomoyo at her side. Each group walk a distance away from the other group for their own private conversation. They all walked along the trail of the large garden (which looked more like a wild colorful forest.)

"This place is so lovely," Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"Indeed, It makes me jealous," Tomoyo gave a soft smile. "I want this garden."

"When I first moved here, this was the first place I snooped around and began to fall in love with it. It is a great place for thinking."

"I would love to draw some of these flowers. I mean look at all the color! Its everywhere! I just keep on seeing more and more different flowers."

Sakura smile. "Just like you."

Tomoyo gave a soft blush when something caught her eye. "Oh look at that!" She pointed to a tree and ran to it. "Cherry Blossoms."

Sakura ran after her. "Whoa..." Sakura was speech less for a moment. Sakura gave a soft giggle. "That's cool."

Tomoyo picked one off the tree and gave it to her best friend. Sakura gratefully took it and smiled.

"What are you doing!" Snapped the voice that made Sakura shiver. Everyone turned to look.

Tomoyo raised one eyebrow and the girl. "See this tree, It has cherry blossoms."

"I can see that." Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and Sakura's name means Cherry Blossom.. So I picked one for her." Tomoyo said calmly.

"You don't think you can just pick something of the Li's tree."

"I'm sor–" Sakura almost apologized.

"Meiling." Xiefa called from a distance. "It's fine... We have thousands of trees it doesn't matter and Sakura's practically family anyway... Give it up."

Meiling glared at her cousin and looked to Sayoran hoping he would stand up for her but fortunately he didn't. Meiling looked back at Sakura with a deadly glare. "You got of this time girl."

Sakura said nothing which bugged Tomoyo because Sakura should stick up for herself every once and a while but she said nothing. Meiling turned her heel and ran back to Sayoran to cling on his arm.

Sakura suddenly felt very awful. Perhaps awful wasn't the word for it and Sakura couldn't figure it out but she new for a fact that it was negative.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard name being called by Xiefa. Sakura looked up and called back.

"Yes?"

"Come join me!" she gave a pleasant smile.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who just smile as if saying 'I don't mind.' Sakura saw Xiefa say something to Fuutie and then Fuutie began to walk to Tomoyo to take Sakura's place.

"Coming!" Sakura called as she ran past the other groups feeling the cold glare of Meiling.

Xiefa smiled once Sakura reached her. "How are you?"

"Good." Sakura bit her lip as they began walking again.

Xiefa laughed at her gesture. "Your so cute."

Sakura blushed "Thanks."

"So I heard you've watch Sayoran train a few times?" Xiefa asked.

Sakura blinked. "How's you know that?"

"Meiling...She was complaining about, but don't worry, no one cares...It happens often.."

"It does?"

"Yep."

Sakura thought this over for a moment.

"And don't worry about Meiling." Xiefa pointed out. "She's just a brat...over protective, she gets nicer once you get to know her."

That reminded her that she still felt Meiling's glare.

Xiefa noticed Sakura's scared expression and laughed. "She doesn't bite...Just glares daggers at you."

Sakura couldn't help but laughing. "And that's suppose to help me?"

"Just hope that she doesn't actually get the daggers."

"Yeah." Sakura gulped.

There was a short silence.

"You know I've heard some pretty funny stories about your adventures with the Clow Cards." Xiefa said thinking about the amusing events.

"Like what?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing from your point of view...Just Sayoran's...Well a few things about you but that real funny things you did to Sayoran...just didn't mean to."

"Like what did he say?" Sakura said giving a glance back at Sayoran.

"Why don't you ask him?"

* * *

Flash Back

Sakura gasped. "What was that Kero?" She had just saw something...She knew...But it wasn't a clow card. What as it?...Who was it?...Where was it? She armed herself with the sealing staff as she looked around.

"What ever it is...It has no aura?" Tomoyo asked who had been sitting by a tree drawing down doodles of Sakura and her flying guardian.

"Doubt it." Kero said as his eyes were searching too. "I bet the Aura is just blocked from us.

_Damn,_ Sayoran thought as he dunked under a bush. _There on to me._

"Well you two are suppose to be looking for a Clow Card, are you not?" Tomoyo said matter-of-factually.

Sakura relaxed slightly as she stopped looking. "Your right...And I need to get home soon before anyone worries."

"Alright..." Kero said still have a last look. "No concentrate for the card Sakura, just as I taught you before."

Sakura closed and began to feel for it. All the sound turned off in her mind. No leaves, no animals...nothing. It was as if a point was zig-zagging through out the forest looking for the card. The point soon stopped. She saw a boy...a boy hidden within the leaves. She blinked and took a step back. She looked to her left.

Sayoran aura flicked slightly. The girl new where he was or he at least thought she did.

"What?" Sakura asked her self in a soft tone. She began walking to where she had thought she felt an aura. She was walking and Sayoran was getting desperate but something else soon caught her attention. A clow card.

"Um, Sakura, what is it?" Kero question as he saw her walking two something.

Sakura stopped and turned her head. "This way...A clow card." and with that she began to run in the opposite direction of Sayoran.

End of Flash back.

* * *

"Sayoran." Meiling snapped at him.

"Yes." He said on a soft, bored tone.

"You never let me watch you train." She said why still holding her glare at Sakura.

"You never really...asked." Sayoran replied.

"And she did? And you let her?"

"Kinda..." He said thinking about it.

"Sayoran!"

"What?"

Meiling stared at him hoping she would get an explanation but didn't after a while so she gave up.

"What's she like?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know...Hyper...Girly...Happy." Sayoran stopped to think. "Well she was...more a while ago..when she was collecting cards."

"You remember?" Meiling almost gasped.

Sayoran didn't reply to the question but instead thought about how she once was.

Sayoran hadn't really known Sakura. Not then, not now...He started out finding her quite annoying...weak..shameful but yes, she ended up being good with her magic but he just didn't know her...He found her beautiful and he found that he loved her hear her voice call his name. Though he never thought 'Oh, she's beautiful.' He would just notice it and didn't realize what he was thinking and the feeling if there was one...was so covered by his pride, it was as if it wasn't there. Only the most talented...Like Tomoyo and the Queen and perhaps his sisters could have nothing but a guess of what might happen.

"She's just a girl." He told Meiling.

Meiling cocked her head.

"And what am I?"

Sayoran looked at her with a serious face. "My cousin."

"And not fiancé?"

Sayoran didn't have to answer for her to already know. Meiling closed her eyes and looked away.

"I see." She whispered quietly.

* * *

"Welcome back my children." Yelan said as the group entered the castle, late afternoon. "Have fun?"

"We had a glorious time!" Feimei shouted.

"That's wonderful and I'm sure you'll be all glad to hear some wonderful news?" The Queen questioned.

"Of course!" Fuutie said not knowing what it was but good news always was good.

"We have been invited to a wedding." The Queen smiled as Sakura and Tomoyo looked with excitement. "But unfortunately... Its not for another week."

"And who's wedding?"

"Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara, Chiharu's." The Queen said as she noticed her daughters faces drop slightly as if saying. 'Who are they.' And Before one of them could asked the queen said. "Sakura and Tomoyo's friends."

Tomoyo squealed. "They're getting married! They're getting married!"

Sakura smiled brightly and gave a giggle to her friend.

"And It also says..." The Queen looked down at the invitation. "Tomoyo needs to make the clothing...for the...The Brides maids...She wants them a Salmon Rose..."

Tomoyo felt slightly disappointed...She wanted to make the clothing for everyone but She new that Chiharu's mother was a great tailor so Tomoyo should be surprised.

And as if the good news couldn't get any better the Queen said. "And...Tomoyo...You have been asked to be a brides maid and Sakura... you have been asked to be the maid of honor."

They gasped. Sakura put her hand to her mouth. There was a long silence as the two best friends stared at one another. Slowly two grins curled up and they ran to each other to give a hug.

"I think I'm going to cry." Tomoyo laughed.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

The sisters smiled at the girls. "They are just so cute!" Fanren shouted.

* * *

After Sakura and Tomoyo left for Sakura's room and they chatted about the whole wedding for hours It was time for lunch. It was like all the other meals, nothing different: Tomoyo and Sakura kept talked among themselves. Meiling tried talking to Sayoran but never really formed a conversation. Kero ate, the sisters chatted and chatter and the Queen would every now and then say something to each of the teenagers but she enjoyed just looking upon them with a smile the most. Lunch ended fast and Sakura took Kero and Tomoyo to the library that, the queen had shown too her when she first arrived. Sakura spent the whole after noon reading and giggling with her two best friends. Dinner came and it was almost the mirror image of lunch. And that evening Tomoyo got busy with all the sewing that she had little time to chat with Sakura. Sakura didn't mind for she wanted to find a certain tree to climb up.

"Sakura...You'll get hurt. You always got hurt. You remember?" Kero said as he sat on the branch of a rather large tree. Larger then her favorite one back at home.

"Aw, I didn't feel much pain, Kero. I just fell every once and a while." Sakura said as she brought herself up to the first branch. "There trees back home are nothing compared to these."

"That's what worries me."

"What worries me is if Meiling comes to yell." Sakura sighed why finding another branch. "What right do you think you have to climb on a Li tree?" Sakura imitated her voice which made Kero laugh.

"She's a mean on she is." He said.

"Maybe she'll soften up... Xiefa says once she gets to know she'll like you better." Sakura pointed out.

"Eh, more like once she gets to know you she'll hate you more." Kero smirked which made Sakura laugh.

"I should ask you why Li hates me?"

Kero looked up at her with a raised eye brow. He flew up ten feet and looked at her in the eye. "That brat hates everyone."

"Kero!" Sakura gave him a that's-not-very-nice look. She looked back up to the trees and began climbing again. "Li's...He's different, like no one I've seen before. All his emotions are covered by his big ego. I wonder what he would be like if he was more open." She paused to think. "I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to meet the less locked away Li Sayoran."

Kero gave a thoughtful look. "That would be something huh?"

"Well, you never know." Sakura breathed. She climbed several branches more before she said anything. "Almost there."

"Let's just hope you don't kill yourself." Kero said. Sakura said nothing tell she reached to top. She was panting softly... It was a tall tree.

"What kind of story would it be if the Card Mistress, Sakura died from falling off a tree?" She smiled and looked down at him. Kero laughed as he joined her by sitting on her shoulder. "This branch isn't that thick Kero." Sakura smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kero eyed her.

"Well with all the weight you've gained you could brake it."

Kero gaped at her. "Guardians don't gain weight." Kero was right... He looked no different from the first moment Sakura met him...but with all that food he ate, you never know.

Sakura's eyes went to the stars that where appearing as the night got darker. She smiled to it and then to the view of the castle, and then the garden, and then the village that was light up with bright lights. "Nothing...Nothing beats this view." Sakura said softly.

"Your right." Kero said calmly but after a short thought he smirked. "Besides me."

Sakura smiled. "If your attracted to stuffed animals."

Kero gave her a playful hit on the neck. "Hey, I'm no stuffed animal. I'm a sexy best."

Sakura looked and him with a beam. She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh... I would be lost without you."

"You got that right."

A soft breeze blew by and her long hair swayed in the wind. She looked down at the garden. She looked for the cherry blossomed trees and when she spotted one she would grin. They were all really beautiful and all breathtaking...but one more then any other. The tree was the same as the others but its surroundings weren't. She winced and saw something move.

"What?" she whispered to herself. The aura was familiar...an aura she hadn't felt in a long time and that she had no idea who it was...She couldn't put her finger on it, it was annoying. Why couldn't she figure out who this was?

She rushed herself down the tree, moving with great agility.

"Sakura?" Kero blinked as he noticed Sakura left him behind. She didn't reply...She was determined to know who had invaded the Li's home. Not long after she reach to the bottom branch and jumped down. She kept her eye on where she felt the aura. It was behind a tree...and a bush but she couldn't pinpoint who it was...What it was but non the less she came closer and closer and then she was at the point where she was reaching to find the figure.

"Princess." Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped with a soft small scream. Sayoran took a step back surprised by her actions.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, Li." She said almost forgetting about the shadow. She gasped and turned back. The aura was gone.

"What is it?"

Sakura looked confused. "It...There...There was someone just here I swear! And now... there gone..."

Sayoran saw her disappointment and raised one eyebrow. "It might have been on of the gardeners."

Sakura thought about it. "Perhaps... I perceived no magic, but why would they be hiding?"

"Maybe they were just cutting the bush...doing their job."

"Then why are they gone now?"

Sayoran stared at the girl. She had a point but he didn't find if probable that someone would be looking about the garden. Once again that thick head took over. "Don't ask stupid questions...They may have finished the job. My mother sent me to get you...everyone's in bed and you should be too."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was suppose to be glad that he was being mean, or mad. She liked it when he treated her like everyone else and not just some useless princess but she was kind of insulted. Lets not forget her thick head.

"And if someone is out here that's not working...It's not safe."

This surprised Sakura; That last comment was completely unexpected. She stood there confused for several moments and she would have stayed longed if it wasn't for Kero's voice calling to her.

"What's going on down there?" he asked.

"Um...Nothing... Its just time for bed. Lets go!"

_A/E/N: Like? you better and if you dont **review** then I wonte update!_


	5. A Rather Boring Day

_A/N: This is the shortest chapter I'll ever hope to summit! I just went brain dead! So sorry! I hope you like it! **Oh you must read this!**If you have any questions ask them in a review and I'll be sure to answer them in my profile!_

"Do you know..." Sakura trailed off in thought. She had just came back from lunch the next day feeling quite tired. The sisters had gotten Sakura in a conversation a few hours ago and it just kept on going. She was in her room with her eyes up to the ceiling and her body laying on her oversized bed.

"Do I know?" Kero asked as he relaxed on the bed with Sakura.

"Do you know how long the Li family members train?" Sakura finished.

"Well, its what the Elders assigns them...You know all the members have finished there training besides Li," Kero said.

"Well...How long with Li?

"I think his combat is almost finished...And then he has his last task that is always what you least suspect."

"Is the last task have a point besides proving yourself?"

"Of course!...Well kinda," Kero almost laughed. "The last task is the hardest that proves everything."

"What do you mean...Everything?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Loyalty, Knowledge, Strength, Love, Logic, you know, everything," Kero yawned.

"How do the Elders know if you succeed in all these things?"

"Well, usually the tests have to saving lives, or your life...So if everyone's alive and everything's all good in the end then, they succeeded."

Sakura looked over at him. No way could they figure out if someone could come through with all that stuff just by knowing they lived.

"And...They can watch you, at all times...With their crazy magic powers."

Sakura almost laughed. "That's an awkward thought."

"Yep," Kero smiled. "So why all the questions?"

"I dunno, thought I might be able to find more information on Li by asking someone else," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I see, so what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. There was a short silence. "I wonder who was in the garden last night." She said changing the subject

"A gardener, isn't that what Li said?"

"Some how I find that hard to believe Li didn't use good logic... If a gardener saw me coming it wouldn't continue going about. They are just too nice for that sort of thing. They would have stepped out in the open and greeted me."

Kero gave a long "hmm." then said. "Well, your right, find it hard to believe that Li would think that too."

"Maybe people get into the Palace garden all the time and he didn't want me to worry."

* * *

"Mother." Sayoran called into the door. "We need to talk."

Yelan opened the door moments later and smiled. "What is it dear?"

Sayoran looked up at her in earnest. He's amber eyes had a cold look to it, as it often did but that couldn't fool the Queen. This was the queen's son. She could see through him as if he was cellophane. "Some one was in the garden."

The queen took a long look at him. "Come in."

Sayoran closed the door behind him and began. "The Princess had noticed the aura from the top of a tree. She said that she got close but when I came, she turned to see me...turned back and it was gone." Sayoran had known all along that is was no such gardener. He knew all the aura's of the workers and he didn't recognize that one. Well...maybe he did. But it wasn't that probable. He knew if he told her that it wasn't a worker then she might go search for the person and he didn't want to deal with it.

At first the Queen had no idea who it could be. No one could get into the palace walls, it was well guarded and the guards had never, once in her life let her down. She wondered if it was the man that she a met in the dark not long ago. She had let him in the to her castle walls knowing that he wasn't here for trouble, but how could he get back in? Did he stay here? Finding food from the kitchens? How did he keep his aura from everyone? He was the only one she could think of.

"I don't think the man's dangerous but I don't want him inside the walls either." She announced.

"So you know him then?" Li asked feeling confused.

"I think I may, but I cant be sure. If you find him, don't hurt him...But bring him to me."

"Mother..."

The queen smiled at her boy's concern. "Bring him to me if he looks paradoxical."

It didn't make Sayoran feel much better about the whole situation but he would not argue. "Yes, mother." He bowed and began to the door.

"And watch the gardens in your spare time, would you?" The Queen smiled.

"Yes." He answered.

* * *

"So what's Tomoyo doing?" Kero asked.

"Sewing... I didn't want to bug her." Sakura yawned

"Maybe she wants company." Kero pointed out.

"Well, I have accompanied her every once and a while but sitting around watching her isn't my cup of tea."

"Whatever, you laying on the bed doing nothing." Kero rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm talking...To you. It's fun to talk to you sometimes you know."

"And you couldn't talk to her?"

"Well I could but I thought you might have thought of something to do..."

"We have been in here doing nothing for hours."

"I guess your right...Wanna go exploring?" Sakura giggled.

"No. You have already explored all of the castle."

Sakura sighed. He was right. "Can we go to the village. Maybe there's a parade going on. Or a party. The kingdom often has parties and such."

Kero almost smiled. "It would be a good idea but who would you go with? Tomoyo is your best friend...You wouldn't wanna just go with me. I would bore you."

"Yeah, and you would be at the food and not having fun." Sakura teased.

"Kero wrinkled his nose but ignored the comment. "What do you do at the parties?" He asked.

"Dance, of course...And walk along the shore of the lake. Its great fun...You can play games as well."

"How do you know there will be a party?"

"I don't...I'll have to ask Yelan but the parties don't start tell late anyway. We should be thinking about right now." Sakura sighed. A pause. "Well I don't feel like a party... We should just keep it in mind for later this week."

They sat in silence for a long time trying to think of what to do and finally Kero thought of it.

* * *

"Are we aloud to do this Kero?" Sakura asked softly as they made their way to the courtyard.

"Sure we are, the Li's use magic all the time." Kero said.

"Yeah...The Li's." Sakura mumbled as she thought of Meiling.

They found them selves about thirty yards from the castle with the sealing staff in Sakura's hand. Kero looked at Sakura and she just stood there not knowing why he was staring.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Its your cue." Kero grinned at Sakura's stupidness and Sakura had to blink a few moments before she got it.

"Oh!" Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Right." Sakura raised her staff and pulled out a card. "Fly!" she called. Her staff immediately transformed. Sakura smiled. She hadn't done that in such a long time. Her cards where starting to dust.

Sakura hoped and with just one thought, she was in the air. The feeling of flying was intense, pure and vivid. It had never ceased to make her smile. Her hair winkled through the air and he wind pressed upon her fair skin. Going higher and higher, she closed her eyes and let the feeling fell her. She took in a long breath of the fresh air and opened her eyes. Kero was by her side flying with his own wings. She smiled to him and then looked down at the palace. It was much to small from up here.

"I cant believe it!" she laughed.

"What?" Kero looked over.

"It feels like old times." They took a long smile at each other and then back to where they where headed. "Where are we headed?" Sakura asked after a long while.

"Fallow me."

* * *

Tomoyo had finished up for the night at it was already quite late. She felt kinda sad that Sakura had not of visited her at least once more but she had totally understood. She had made her way to Sakura's room but found her not to be there. She checked in the dinning room, and then the garden, and then the library but she found no Sakura. After a long half an hour of looking she left to find the queen.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought you would know, you both missed dinner. Along with Kero which is unusual." Yelan replied in a worried tone.

"I have no idea...Can you sense her aura?"

"No...Well, I can... but its faint."

Tomoyo took a long thought. "Can Li?" She finally asked.

The queen had thought what she meant for a moment. Sayoran could find someone just as well as she could but somehow Tomoyo knew that Sayoran may have the power to find Sakura better because...The queen gave a soft smile. "Lets go find him."

They found Sayoran in his room, not really surprised. He sat a large desk with papers filled all about on top of it. His eyes where fixed upon them with a quill and some ink. He looked very stressed. The Queen had often found him like this... In his studies and training and what not so she was not surprised by his actions at all. Tomoyo how ever had her eyes wide open. Sayoran didn't even notice them walk in. He was too caught in his studies to sense them or here them.

"Xiao Lang." Yelan said softly. Sayoran gave a soft jump.

Sayoran wasn't surprised that he didn't sense his mother or Tomoyo. This happened often when he was absorbed by something. Though he would never admit it though. Sayoran was glad that his mother felt there was no need for him to admit it too.

"Yes?" He turned around giving an emotionless stare.

"Would you help us find Sakura?" The Queen said calmly.

"Why would I know–" Sayoran was cut off.

"We didn't ask you if you knew where she was we asked you if you could help us find her." Tomoyo said matter-of-factually.

Sayoran gave a long stare at the both of them. He got slightly worried not knowing why. "Um... Sure." He said keeping cool why standing up.

"No, no dear," The queen said. "Sense for her."

Sayoran gave a confused looked. "Why cant you?"

Tomoyo smiled but the Queen kept a straight face. "You know you have more fresh power then me." The queen lied. "I tried and failed."

Again, Sayoran gave a long confused look at her but without question he began to search for the pink aura. Everyone kept quiet to help Sayoran's concentration. But the quiet didn't last long.

"Uh, I'm so hungry!" A familiar voice pouted from out in the hall way. Sayoran looked up at his mother annoyed. The queen ignored it and looked out side the door way with Tomoyo fallowing.

"It's your fault Kero..." Sakura said why opening her door out in the hall. "You were the one who got us lost."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted trying to be angry.

"Tomoyo." Sakura smiled.

"Where have you been?" Tomoyo began walked to her with the Queen fallowing. Sayoran knew it was Sakura and just went straight back to his desk.

"Oh I went on a ride with Kero that's all." Sakura smiled.

The queen looked surprised, Sakura rarely used her magic. The Queen had figured it brought back memories that Sakura missed.

"I'm quite drained." Sakura continued. "Lots of my energy's gone and Kero and I are dying for a sleep."

"And foo–"

"We can wait for food tell tomorrow morning." Sakura caught Kero off which caused Kero to glare.

"Well We'll make sure to make a big breakfast for you." The Queen smiled.

"That would be appreciated." Sakura smiled.

"Oh...okay." Tomoyo said slightly sad. "Good night then!"

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." The Queen turned around to look at the cloaked man that had some how made it to her balcony.

"But I must, Yelan." He said dryly.

"Sakura is safe." The Queen began. "The man you have spoken of in the past can not break through our shield. It blocks out all evil."

"He'll find a way..." The man said. "But I suppose that means I'm not evil huh?"

The queen didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "I never said you where evil, I said you where a monster."

The man didn't reply.

"How do you think you can keep Sakura safe?" The Queen asked suddenly.

"I don't."

"But you just–"

"No, I just said I must be here...I never gave an answer why."

"Then why are you here?"

"To keep you updated."

"Enlighten me."

"Well...He his power is growing. The darkness in him never stops growing. He'll find a way to her and once he does he'll make her suffer, like he did before. You cant protect her for ever, Yelan. He'll make her suffer until she wished she had never been born. He wont stop until he has her where he wants her."

Yelan looked away from the man and to the darkened sky. There was a long silence to give Yelan some time to think. This chaos happened all so soon. She should have done something before this all happened. She should have saved Sakura from the suffering. But it was too late. Yelan was too weak now and The darkness was too strong.

Yelan looked back to the man. "How much time to we have?"

"Every moment is precious."

"She cant leave just like that!" The Queen said.

"Your right...and she wont be able to leave alone."

The Queen stared for a few moments. "They'll leave on the ceremony of The Last Task."

"That's quite a ways away...Why then?"

"I'll tell the Elders to make Sakura's journey the last task."

The man gave the queen a long stare. "Perfect but you know the more time goes by the closer Sakura's torture becomes."

"If she goes without Sayoran I feel that your hiding was perhaps for nothing."

They both smiled.

"Ah...Well I must be off then." The man began to the banister of the balcony. Was he going to jump off?

"Wait?" The Queen stopped him with her voice. "Will you not tell me more...I mean...how you received your magic?"

"My secrets will be told all in good time."

The Queen smiled. "Your quite secretive... I hope your more open when you show your face to us all."

The man smiled back but said nothing more.

_A/N: Uhg! The shortest chapter has taken me the longest! I'm going to die...This chapter was a pain! and the next one will be too! but the one after that...Everything starts getting good! You must review...I better get an average amount of reviews or I wont post my chapter tell... I month! so hah!... But I love you guys anyway!_


	6. Surprise

_A/N: WOOT! I love it!...kinda. love it? well... The **reviews are replied** **at my profile**_ everyone go there to look at them! all questions are answer there, **_NOT HERE!_**

_Umm the songs in this chapter are not mine! _

_**A New Life** -- Words by Leslie Bricusse _

_Music by Frank Wildon_

_(but I stightly change this song)_

_**Change in Me **-- 1999 Wonderland Mucic company Inc, Menken Music, Trunksong Music, Ltd. and Walt Disney Music Company _

The rest of the week passed in a drag. Nothing but a long drag. Tomoyo was way to busy to have a lot of social time. The queen was often gone. She had meetings with the Elders which made Sakura wonder because the queen was with them a lot more then usual. Li had been gone training or locked up in his room for hours of the day. Sakura would have spent lots of the week watching him but she didn't want to suffocate him. She knew he hated that. And Kero was beginning to bore Sakura with their long lame conversations.

But soon enough for Sakura to still be healthy from lack of socializing. The new week began which meant the wedding. The wedding which had made her much, much to anxious and made time go even slower.

It was the middle of the after noon when Tomoyo came rushing in to Sakura's room. Her face was hidden from all the dresses that she held most of the dresses seemed to be all the same design, well, actually they were all the same besides one. The majority of the gowns where a salmon rose sort of color. All silky but that's all Sakura could see so far. I mean the frocks where stacked on top of each other. But she should see that the one dress that was different from all the others was a material that seemed to almost glow. It was a slightly different shade of salmon. Looked more rose then the rest, with less orange and more pink. And unfortunately that was all she could see so far.

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura jumped up from her bed. "Are those the dresses?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo shrove back. She placed them all on Sakura's bed. Sakura ran over to them. "Ah, Ah, Ah!" Tomoyo stopped her with the 'no, no, no' finger gesture. "Not yet, I'm not even finished."

Sakura gaped. She couldn't believe this. Tomoyo was so amazing!

Tomoyo ran out of the room and only seconds later she came back in with a new set of dresses. This time, all different colors.

Sakura gasped.

"Now," Tomoyo smiled cheerfully why placing the other set of gowns on the bed. She then picked up one dress.

It was a soft indigo. With a Chinese sort of style. Small pink flowers trimmed the bottom of the dress, the sleeves, and the high neck line. It was gorgeous.

"Beautiful!" Sakura cheered.

"For one of the sisters." Tomoyo noted. She pulled out four more. They looked some what close to the same. Different colors but the same style. They where for the sisters and Meiling.

Tomoyo then pulled out a long dazzling dress that was also Chinese but with much more lace and ruffles. It had many pale cold colors. "For the Queen." Tomoyo said why placing it aside.

Sakura smiled to it.

Tomoyo then pulled out a outfit that was not a dress. This surprised Sakura at first but she couldn't help but give a huge grin. "For Li?" Sakura gave a soft giggle. "I like it."

It was a red and gold color. It had a soldier look to it. Much like Li where to fancy occasions. It looked rather stunning.

"I got the design from one of Li's formal outfits. He didn't notice because he was training at the time but I just love it! I'm so proud of it... I think this design for a male is the best I've ever done... I got inspired." Tomoyo giggled thinking.

"I must agree Tomoyo. Its amazing." Sakura smiled.

"I'm not finished!" Tomoyo said suddenly now going to the pile that had matching dresses. She lifted one of that Sakura's mouth opened. It was a brides maid dress and it looked better then ever. A very simple design that had the neck line fall low cut and with no sleeves.

"I'm speechless." Sakura smiled.

"I'm not finished." Tomoyo giggled as she picked up the one that looked slightly different.

It long, long flared sleeves that indeed did almost glow. The silk looked related to the brides maids but the maid of honors was much more outstanding.

Again, Sakura was speechless. A long moment of silence but before Tomoyo knew it she was being hugged tight by her best friend.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

Tomoyo smiled softly. And they stayed there moments when Tomoyo noticed Sakura was crying. She gave a caring look to see her face.

"Oh Tomoyo, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Tomoyo smile brightly. "Absolutely, nothing."

* * *

Tomoyo and finished up the dresses decided that now would be a good time to give everyone there new outfits. The two girls went to Yelan to call a family meeting (as they called it) down in the lounge where the royal family often have their own get-together. Yelan agreed and called to the servants to fetch her children and send them to the lounge.

When Sakura first saw the queens face when they went to her door she noticed the way Yelan had looked at her. It was filled with fear and sadness but it was hidden very well (One of the Li family talents.) To bad Sakura could feel her aura. It was also filled with dread and sorrow. It made Sakura feel this way. She felt that the Queen's mood had to do with her.

"My Darlings," The Queen started. "Tomoyo has brought you all here to give you something."

Tomoyo smiled softly.

The family and Kero all took seats with inquiring faces. The sisters sat next to each whispering about. Kero looked bored. Meiling had her arm through Syaoran's and Syaoran looked miserable but Sakura noticed Syaoran's sudden change of mood just right then; She noticed that when Syaoran his eyes where fixed upon his mother who sat next to him, he looked questioning. He studied her face trying to figure out what was wrong. He could feel, as Sakura could, that his mother was fearing something.

Yelan noticed her son looking at her and gave a simple smile.

Sakura almost felt frustrated. What was going on?

Yelan gave Syaoran a look saying 'I'll talk to you later...Not right now.' Syaoran understood but felt a cold chill crawl up his back.

"Um." Tomoyo said in a confused voice. Sakura Syaoran and the Queen turned to look at Tomoyo. Sakura noticed that everyone had been watching Syaoran and the Queen's gestures. Ignoring it Tomoyo began. "Well, I have been busy this whole week as you all know and um... I have just finished everyone dresses."

The sisters and Meiling gasped.

The queen gave a soft smile now having her attention on Tomoyo.

"Yeah um..." Tomoyo pulled out of the dresses. She assigned each dress for them to the sisters, then Meiling, then the queen and when She gave Syaoran his Tomoyo couldn't help but laughing out loud. His face was so astonished that he even got one. Not that it was a bad thing but still. He was surprised. Sakura had to give a giggle as well. Not sure why though...Maybe because Syaoran didn't often show much emotion.

Syaoran seemed too like it though but he made sure that, that feeling wasn't shown.

Everyone seemed to love their dresses. Specially the girls, including Meiling who wished that she didn't love it.

"Nothing for me?" Kero asked in a angry tone.

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped. "I almost forgot." She then puled out some cute little ties, bows,

"You are a blessed child, dear Tomoyo." The Queen smiled sweetly as she stood up and walked over to her. She knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah thank you!" Fanren said.

"Thank you!" The other sisters said

"Thank you." Meiling said in a quiet tone. It was very nice for Meiling. Almost un-human.

"Thanks," Syaoran mumbled.

**

* * *

**

"They loved them! They really loved the dresses!" Tomoyo laughed.

It had been about an two hours after their meeting. After everyone admired their new clothing the family began to have a long chat about everything. (The royal family would do this every now and then, to have a bit of socializing other then at the dinner table). After that Yelan sent Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura to the dinning area, saying that dinner would be ready shortly. This made Sakura suspicious that The queen didn't let her and Tomoyo join what ever they where talking about. But she shouldn't blame them, Sakura wasn't part of their family. She understood but still felt slightly leery. Why didn't she let Meiling into the conversation? It must have been rather important. Five minutes after that the Queen and the rest of the imperial family joined the three girls. Sakura had noticed the moods of all of them had changed. Sakura again felt frustrated. Meiling was getting angry and annoyed. Tomoyo noticed the change too just but stayed calm.

It was now After dinner and Sakura and Tomoyo where in Sakura's room. "Everyone loves everything you do!" Sakura replied.

"You shouldn't be talking, when you get happy...Every ones happy," Tomoyo smiled. But suddenly was saddened by the thought. Tomoyo noticed that she had said 'When.' Tomoyo had once almost been able to never say. 'When you get happy.' Once Sakura was practically always happy.

Sakura blushed softly not noticing Tomoyo's change of mood. Sakura sat on her bed. "Well," She said. "Tomorrow is it."

"I know!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura sat a moment for silence. "I guess I'll get too sleep now. You should go to sleep as well, I'm you sure you lost sleep from all that clothing."

"Yeah..." Tomoyo said going back to the doorway. "Good night then."

* * *

"Wake up."

Sakura moaned to the voice.

"Wake up my sunshine princess."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Tomoyo.

"That's it just..."

Before Tomoyo could finish Sakura had rolled over and pulled the covers over her had.

Tomoyo had, had enough this was going to be a stressful day as it is just to get everyone ready for the wedding and she couldn't deal with Sakura being stubborn. "That's It!" She almost yelled why pulling the covers off Sakura.

Sakura knew that is was now the time to be awake. Instantly just jumped up and off her bed.

"That's good now, go take a bath. I'll wake everyone else." Tomoyo said sweetly

"But its so early, look the suns not even up and why are you up so early?" Sakura groaned

"I have to get the other bride's maids ready, now get to it!"

"Fine" Sakura said why dashing off to her bathroom knowing that there was no use to argue.

Sakura had waited patiently for the kind servants to fetch some water, boil it and place it in her tub. It took about ten minutes for this and in that time she had heard Meiling's voice yelling in the halls, Tomoyo yelling back and the sisters just giggling. This brought a small smile to Sakura's face wondering what Li's expression might be at this point.

Once the bath was ready Sakura made sure to make it quick although she would have rather liked a long and relaxing soak. Sakura knew that she should be as quick as possible for Tomoyo's sake and everyone else. Tomoyo always got very stressed when big events came and she wanted everything to be perfect. As a child Tomoyo would get stressed but she her mood wasn't visible. Sakura thinks the change of personality came from her mother who was quite dramatic. Tomoyo must have picked on.

After the bath Sakura quickly, (with struggle) put on a normal day dress just for the early morning. Sakura would change after Tomoyo did Sakura's hair.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Sakura you dressed?" Sakura heard Tomoyo's from the other side of the door.

"Yep."

Tomoyo walked in and immediately said. "Okay, so the servants are horrible at doing hair" Sakura giggled. "And so that leaves us. Were going to the sisters and Meiling's and um yeah."

"What about Li and the Queen?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo gave a dramatic moan. "Oh my goodness Li is so stubborn! He wont let me even touch him. Stupid boy... And well the queen actually does have a good servant."

"Alright, what about you and me?"

"Well we're going to do that later. You keep you hair in something so it doesn't dry I want to scrunch your hair so your natural curls come out. And I'll take bath later and you'll do my hair, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura said already feeling tired why pulling her hair up.

"And um...We're going to do it your room. It seems you have a lot more tables and desks. So get out everything we need and I'll get the girls..."

With out another word Sakura went to it. She grabbed a few small tables placed them in the center of her room then grabbed everything she had for getting ready in the morning.

Not long later everyone came walking in.

"Wow your room is amazing!" Fuutie gasped.

"I know, don't you just love it" Feimei giggled.

"Looks like old antique to me." Meiling spat.

None of them where wrong. Sakura's room was amazing and Sakura didn't have many old things she had received from her mother and father.

Everyone ignored Meiling. "Okay." Tomoyo said. "Find a seat by one of the tables um...Sakura...Find Kero. We're going to need him."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Sakura left with no more questions asked.

Four minutes later Sakura came back with Kero. Everyone was sitting by a table and Meiling already looked bored.

"Okay Sakura." Tomoyo had must have heard Sakura walked in because she wasn't looking at her but at Xeifa's hair. "This is what we'll do, pull the girls hair up. It doesn't matter how just make it look cute and make sure strands of hair are still left down and I'll get these curlers and Kero

* * *

will warm them up with his powers and what not and then they're hair will look perfect then we'll do our hair."

Kero made a moan as if he was dying.

"Okay." Sakura gave a deep sigh.

Not surprisingly this took the girls hours but Sakura must say it was quite worth it when everything was finished. Everyone look absolutely lovely. Xiefa's was pulled up half way with a clip, all in ringlets. Fuutie's was pulled high with lots of twists that curled around each other, she had lots and lots of bobby pins. Feimei was pulled up in a thick bun with ringlets falling down. Fanren's was also pulled up half and half but her top half was in a bun why her bottom was curled. Meiling's all down with very thick soft looking curls.

The Li girls left to get dressed and Tomoyo began on Sakura's hair. Sakura had naturally curly hair so All Tomoyo had to do is scrunch it to make it curlier. Sakura was one of those girls that didn't have to do much gussy up for she was born a beauty.

Tomoyo took a bath and Sakura began on her hair. When everything was finished Tomoyo's hair looked a lot like Sakura's and Meiling's but more Meiling's. But it was great.

"I must say my dear young dashing brother, you look quite handsome." Xiefa giggled.

"Shut up." was all dear Syaoran could say.

"Hush." The Queen said quietly.

Everyone was waiting on Tomoyo and Sakura. They hadn't been waiting long and they weren't late but they had been waiting and Syaoran had little patients.

It wasn't long after when Sakura and Tomoyo came gone that stairs.

Syaoran instantly looked at Sakura.

_A/N: Expecting the nice graceful walk you see in the movies? Sorry.._

They were basically running down the stairs with struggle. Sakura especially with her long dress. It didn't matter though. Wether they where running or not they were beautiful.

"Ready." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly who was now down stares.

Sakura took a look around the room. Everyone looked great. The Queen, Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei, Meiling, Li...She paused and took a second glance at Li. He was looking at her but quickly looked away. Sakura didn't seem to notice she was just looking at him. Himself, the whole damn body. He was very, very handsome...Her lips almost parted but she held back, catching herself in her actions.

"Great lets–" Meiling was cut off.

"Your majesty. A young boy named Ning...Is here for Tomoyo." The queen raised one eyebrow. Sakura also looked surprised.

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped as she ran to the doors. The servants opened them and Tomoyo peeked her head out. "Hi, Ning." She smiled.

"Why, Hello there." The black haired boy said. "No one minds do they?"

"Who is this, dear?" The queen asked.

"Oh this is...Mikazii, Ning"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"He's a friend."

"A friend?" Feimei laughed. "That means he's more then just a friend..." All the girls giggled.

"Cute!" They all laughed.

Sakura was quite surprised but didn't bother to set too much questions on Tomoyo. "I'm Kinomoto, Sakura" She put out one hand.

"Oh we don't have time for this!" Meiling interrupted.

"Yeah, um... she's right." Tomoyo said shyly "Lets go."

* * *

The scenery was beautiful. It was outside with red roses everywhere. The orange the pink the salmon rose the silk...Everywhere!

Thinking about Chiharu and Takashi made her want to ask so many questions...Too many, much, much too many.

Tomoyo had ran off to the building next to where the wedding was to be held. Probably finding the other bridesmaids to gussy them up and the sisters took a walk with Ning and drilled him with questions that's all Sakura knew of though.

So, Sakura decided to take a little walk just to enjoy the sight. There where rows of chairs in an orderly fashion and there was even seats for just the royal family placed on the side. The Queen's chair in the middle, Li's was on the right of the Queen, Xiefa's was on the left of the Queen, Fuutie right or Li, Feimei left of Xiefa, Fanren on the right of Fuutie and Meiling's on the left of Feimei. And at about this time she noticed that very few people where out side. They must have gotten here really early.

Before Sakura could continue she noticed someone staring. It was Syaoran. He almost glared just to keep his cool but decided to just not show emotion. Sakura simple smiled. Syaoran looked surprised. But did something so unexpectedly you'd wonder if pigs could really fly. He smiled back.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned back saw no one...who was calling. She then looked to the building. It was Chiharu hiding in the door way. "Come on, fast!"

Sakura smiled brightly and ran to her.

"Oh you look amazing!" Chiharu cried.

"Me? Look at you! Your fit to be a princess!" Sakura gasped as she looked down at Chiharu's wedding dress.

"Oh Tomoyo did such a good job don't you think?" Chiharu asked. "I love the dresses everything looks so perfect!"

"I know!" Sakura laughed

"Oh Sakura!" Chiharu pulled her close friend into a hug. "I'm just so...so happy!"

Sakura hugged her tight. "I'm happy for you...Takashi is a great guy, he's very kind and dear...Not such a liar... as he use to be."

"Yeah..." Chiharu said thoughtfully as she looked up. "My life is so predictable isn't it!" she asked dramatically "You guys knew I would marry him didn't you?"

Sakura gave a laugh. "Watching you was like watching some play. We wanted you two to finally get married and we knew you would but you never did. So stricken it was."

Chiharu blushed and then went silent for a few moments. "What if he doesn't wanna marry me!" She gasped again dramatically. "He's must have gotten bored with me...I just know it, I–"

"No!" Sakura said seriously. "Takashi loves you, I know he does, he always did. When I lived back at Japan and you did too along with Takashi, he always use to tell me how much he adored you stopping his lies. He always use to say that he'd be no where without you."

Chiharu blushed and smiled brightly. "He said that?"

"Yep." Sakura chirped. And then thought of changing subjects. "So is Rika hear? Naoko?"

"Yeah, you haven't seen them?...Well they should be in the upstairs room or something, too your left...right is where the boys are." Chiharu smiled. "Oh and Kiwi is hear to."

"Kiwi? You mean little sister of Tomoyo, Kiwi?"

"Yep."

Sakura gasped. "How'd she get here?"

"Eriol"

Sakura gave a bigger gasp and she suddenly felt sick. "Why is he here?"

Chiharu winced. She could tell Sakura didn't like it. "Well, it was all Takashi's idea and you know, he was pretty close to us."

"I understand but... Tomoyo."

"I know!" she said. "I know and I was so stupid... I figured at the time...when I was doing the guest list...That she would have gotten over him. And then later today I realized she could never get over him."

Sakura gave a long deep sigh. "Okay well I'll go find Rika and Naoko. The wedding will start soon and we all have to be ready...If Tomoyo finds me talking to you and not doing nothing she'll kill me." Sakura said. "And we need to catch up later so you better let me have some time to talk with you after the wedding." she winked.

* * *

"Guess who?" Sakura wrapped her hands around her friends eyes.

"Um, who?" Rika asked with a wide smile on her face. Some of the girls in the room turned around to see who it was, most of them didn't know and turned back but the one who did gasped.

"Oh my!" Naoko squealed.

Rika couldn't handle the suspense. She forced her self around and look at her long lost friend. "SAKURA!" Both Rika and Naoko ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh its so good to see you!" Naoko smiled. "I saw Tomoyo earlier, how are you? Do you like it here? oh we miss you so much!"

"I know!" Rika shouted. "Oh you look great by the way. And so does everyone else...Tomoyo did such an amazing job. Oh I just cant believe you here?"

"I'm great I'm fine...Everything is good.."

The girls frowned but didn't bother. "Well that's good." Rika said

* * *

Sakura squeezed her best friends hand. "You ready?"

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura felt real bad...She wished that she could have the nerve to tell her best friend that Eriol Hiiragizawa was here. Just outside these doors he was one of the many watching. And so was Tomoyo's sister. Sakura was glad for that, Sakura loved Kiwi like her own sister and Tomoyo loved her too but Eriol ...This was just going to ruin everything. Especially since Ning was here.

Thinking of Ning, Sakura wanted to know a little bit more about him. Knowing about who her best friend is with is something that comes natural.

And the music began.

A little girl went first, then all the brides maids and the moment Sakura left that building her eyes went searching. She searched the crowed everywhere for that blue hair. Where was it, she knew it couldn't be that hard. Finally she found it.

He looked so different. So mature...She hadn't seen him in almost a year and a half and he looked so different. He sat at the third to last row with Kiwi. Sakura had to smile. Those big violet eyes of Kiwi were shining as she gazed upon her elder sister. Back to Eriol, she noticed his eyes where transfixed to Tomoyo as well.

_Oh, please, please oh please oh please._ Sakura thought _Don't look Tomoyo don't look at all._

Thankfully Tomoyo never did see Eriol as they walked down the aisle. Once they reached the end Sakura felt kinda better. She looked to her right to see the royal family. She smiled to them and the queen smiled back. Her gaze went to Syaoran who was not looking at her but talking to his sister. He is quite handsome.

_Alright focus... focus on the wedding._ Sakura turned her head to Takashi and Chiharu. They where already crying? Wow that was fast. Sakura sure missed a lot. The man by the alter was speaking but Sakura had him tuned out she was just staring at Takashi and Chiharu. She smiled. They where whispering things to each other and giggling it was a very cute romantic sort of thing. Sakura could only make out a few things. Like when they would mouth 'I love you'

"You may now, kiss the bride."

_WOW!_ Sakura thought with wide eyes open. Time was going by way to fast.

And they kissed. A very passionate one too.

Sakura then realized she was crying too and so was Tomoyo. It was so great. They were finally getting married.

A while passed but then the very moment everyone began to stand up Sakura dashed off to Eriol.

"Kura!" Kiwi giggled. "Hi!"

Interference. That's not good, gotta get Eriol out of here before Tomoyo noticed. (Who thankfully went straight to Ning)

"Hi darling." Sakura smiled as Kiwi jumped on her with a hug.

"Oh I missed you." Kiwi said.

"Me too dear, and guess what? Tomoyo is over there why don't you give her a surprise greet." Sakura rushed.

"Okay!" Kiwi jumped of Sakura and ran to her elder sister.

"You." Sakura said just like that as she glared at the blue haired boy.

"Me." He said

"You cant be here."

"I was invited...Kita was invited I was the only one to take her." Eriol said simply. Kita was Kiwi's real name.

"Oh!" Sakura couldn't believe him. "You look here." Sakura said. "You come over there...right now!"

"If I must." Eriol said.

And they left behind a corner.

"This day is a day I want Tomoyo to be happy, she had been happy a lot lately and I don't want you to ruin it."

"I wasn't trying to pry."

"Fine, sure, whatever, but will you...just try to avoid her?" Sakura pleaded.

"No can do."

Sakura took a deep breath to soothe her.

"Look...I only have a few things to say to her but her mother is going to be in Hong Kong by two days and wants Tomoyo home along with Kiwi."

Sakura looked dreadful.

"Don't worry I wont be in the carriage with them. I'm going to be on a horse...of back to England so you have no need to worry."

"I guess that will–"

"Sakura!" It was Chiharu. "Come on, I want you to meet some people."

"Coming." She gave a pleading look back at Eriol.

"Don't worry.." He said. "And hey, you rather dashing I must say." Sakura couldn't help but smile as she walked back to Chiharu.

* * *

_Not long ago_

"Mo!" Kiwi cheered to her older sister who was talking with some boy.

"Kiwi?" Tomoyo gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Kiwi's smile left her face. "Are you angry with me Mo?"

"No of course not, just surprised that's all." Tomoyo pulled her four year old sister into a hug. "How'd you get here?"

"Your honey brought me here. He's so nice."

"My honey?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Your honey?" Ning joined in.

"Er...Er..um Er-I...Oll." Kiwi struggled to find his name.

"Oh Eriol isn't my honey anymore...wait. Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped as she felt a cold rush crawl up her spine. "What's he doing here?"

Still outside people began gathering around the large table. Sakura was sitting by Tomoyo who looked like she was in a depression. And Sakura hoped that her guess was the answer.

"Are you–"

"He's here!" Tomoyo whispered softly.

_Damn_. "Who?"

"Eh...eh...Eriol."

* * *

Dinner passed quickly for most. Awfully long for Tomoyo. Things where going bad and Sakura was at the point of giving up to help Tomoyo. She was just to quiet and secretive about the whole situation it was frustrating. Once dinner was over Sakura saw Tomoyo leave to sit on a rock Sakura didn't fallow. She figure Tomoyo needed time alone so Sakura left to help Kiwi around.

Ironically it seem Tomoyo didn't get her alone time.

"Hey."

"You get out of my life." Tomoyo didn't even have to look back to know who it was.

"Listen, Tomo–"

"No, you listen." Tomoyo turned around and looked at him. At first she was taken back by his growth but ignored it. "I've had enough of you and just when I thought I might rid my mind of you, you show up!"

"You wont even listen to my apology?"

"Sorry isn't good enough Eriol!"

He looked away for a moment. "Tomoyo..."

"Don't...Don't do that." She closed her eyes. "Don't Tomoyo me."

He sighed "What can I do to win you back your trust."

"Don't you see? You cant! You cant change time and–"

"I can."

Tomoyo glared. "No...You know that's wrong. That would be lieing to yourself as well.You're a liar, Eriol. You lied a huge lie...I thought I could trust you but no! I couldn't"

"And you can't even try to forgive me what I did? I admit it I was stupid! And I'm sorry." She said nothing. But Eriol kept on going. "You know what...you just scared just afraid."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

They stood there not saying a word for a long moment.

"So does he make you laugh?" Eriol asked in a whisper.

Tomoyo looked up and to Eriol. "Who?"

"Ning."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol for a long cold moment. "He doesn't make me cry." And she left.

* * *

The wedding day became night soon and the dancing had began.

"Sing a song for us Sakura!" Takashi grinned with his arm around his wife.

"No way!" Sakura tried to walk away but Chiharu caught her arm.

"Sing!" She laughed.

"Come on..." Takashi gave a pleading moan and then Sakura noticed everyone starting to ask her to sing. She also noted the royal family's faces who looked astonished they had no idea she could sing.

"I don't know any songs." Sakura said simply.

"Yeah, you do." That was Tomoyo's voice. She had made her way through the crowd with a smile on her face that hid her puffy eyes.

"You know _A New Life_." Tomoyo grinned.

"Aw, that's a depressing song."

"Just sing!" Takashi pushed her forward into an opening where everyone could see.

"But–" Sakura began

"My wedding gift." Chiharu laughed.

Sakura mumbled something. She sighed and said. "Fine." Sakura looked at all the faces. To many. She bit her lip and thought about this. _I could run away._ She thought. _That's be go– _He thought was cut off when she saw Syaoran. For some reason the look in his eyes made her want to sing more. She gave a soft smile. "Okay she whispered." She took a deep breath and began

"_A new life,_

_what I wouldn't give_

_to have _

_a new life!"_

Syaoran was blown away. She sang great...better then anyone. It was an angles voice..._But I still don't approve _he thought.

"_One thing I have learned as I go through life,_"

"I could sing bett–" Meiling began but was cut off.

"Shut up." Syaoran said.

"_Nothing is for free along the way,_

_A new start,_

_that's the thing I need to give me,_

_new, heart._

_Half a chance in life to find a_

_new part,_

_just a simple role that I can play._

_A new hope, something to convince me to renew hope!"_

There was a small pause in the song when she notice people where dancing slowly together.

"_A new day,_

_bright enough to help me find my way!_

_A new chance one that maybe has_

_a touch_

_of romance._

_Where can it be a chance for me?_"

Her gaze was still on Syaoran. It seemed Meiling got him to dance with her. Sakura's inspiration to sing faded away.

"_A new dream_

_I have one I know that very_

_few dream_

_I would like to see that_

_overdue dream_

_even though it never may come true._

_A new love_

_though I know there's no such thing as true love_

_even so I never new love_

_still I feel that dream is my due._

_A new world _

_this one thing I want to ask of _

_you world_

_Once before its time to say good bye._

_Just this one sweet change to prove everyone_

_wrong. _

_I new life_

_just to play the game and pursue life._

_Just to share it's pleasure and to belong._

_That's what I've been here for_

_All Along!_

_Each day's_

_a_

_brand_

_new_

_life!"_

Crowed went wild.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh Sakura!" Chiharu gasped and ran to her to give her a big hug. "I love it!"

"Thanks." Sakura said. Her face was redder then a tomato but she wasn't paying attention to her compliments from people she didn't know. She was looking at Syaoran who was looking at Meiling. _He doesn't even notice_. Sakura thought. _At least he would come up to me and say something...as a friend._

"Sing again!" Tomoyo laughed

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. She wondered how she could be happy all of the sudden. _No Tomoyo was never truly happy. Never, not once when I saw her in Japan. She just hid feelings well. She fools everyone, even me. _Sakura thought. "No way!"laughed back. "Its your turn."

"Then you have to dance with someone." Tomoyo smirked.

"What? I don't know any–"

"Li."

"No! Tomoyo ...he's dancing with Meiling ...No."

"Fine then sing."

"Tomoyo, I can't just ask him..." Sakura bit her lip.

"I can for you!" And before Sakura knew it she was being pulled by the arm. Passed the crowed and to Li.

_Okay,_ Sakura thought._ Deep breaths... act natural. You can act Sakura, I know you can. Feeling awkward makes him feel awkward... It would be the best for both for us if I just acted like I was have great fun. With a friend. Yeah...yeah I can do it._

"Hey Li." Tomoyo smiled.

"It's Prince Li." Meiling corrected her..

"Sure... So will you dance with Sakura or what?"

Both flushed.

And there was a silence between the four of them.

_Oh, Sakura just think of something._ Sakura thought. _This is horrible..just think of...something. _"Please?" Sakura asked giving a pleading look.

Tomoyo looked surprised but Syaoran was still red. _Oh please no._ he thought

It took a moment but finally. "Sure."

"WHAT?" Meiling gasped.

"Hey Meiling. Come sing with me... I know you sing well too. It'll be great!" And then Tomoyo was pulling Meiling away.

Moments passed and the two of them just stood there.

The music started.

_Oh Li if you make me make the next movie I'll kill you._

Thankfully, Li held out his hand in a very gentle way.

Sakura smiled softly and took the hand why her other hand held her dress with Syaoran placed his hand a little above her waist.

Tomoyo: _"There's been a change in me."_

Meiling: "_A kind of moving on."_

Tomoyo: "_thought what I use to be to be._"

Meiling: "_I still depend upon."_

Tomoyo: "For now I realize."

Meiling: "_That good can come from bad."_

Tomoyo: _That may not make me wise."_

Meiling: "_But oh, It makes me glad._"

And still nothing came out of neither Syaoran's mouth or Sakura's. She was always tempted to but nothing came out. Syaoran how every didn't mind one bit the silence. He did not want to talk to her.

"Meiling's not bad huh?" Sakura smiled finally.

Syaoran nodded which made Sakura quite frustrated.

Both: _"And I_

_I never thought I'd leave be hind_

_my child hood dreams,_

_but I don't mind._

_For now I love the world I see._

_No change of heart,_

_A change in me._"

"Look, I know you don't like me but at least you could start some conversation." Sakura glared.

Li glared back. "Talking to you is like talking to a ant."

Meiling: _"For in my dark despair."_

Sakura gasped. _How rude._

Tomoyo:_ "I slowly understood._"

Meiling: _"my perfect world out there."_

"You didn't have to dance with me."

"I know."

Tomoyo: _"had disappeared for good."_

"Then why did you?" Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"So you would cry like a baby." Syaoran spat.

Sakura gave a laugh. "You a amaze me you know..."

Meiling: _"but in its place I feel"_

"How so?" Syaoran asked still holding a glare.

"I knew some one could be so rude...so..Uh.. Just never mind." And she let go. And without thinking she left him walking through the crowd.

Tomoyo: _"a truer life begin"_

Meiling: _"And it's so good and real."_

Tomoyo: _"It must come from with in."_

Both: _"And I_

_I never thought I'd leave behind_

_my child hood dreams_

_but I don't mind._

_I'm where and who I want to be._

_No change of heart,_

_A change in me._

_No change of heart, a change in me."_

* * *

"There's something you didn't mention at our meeting yesterday." Xiefa said.

"There is many things." The queen agreed.

"Then tell me."

"Dear that is my business." The queen said.

"Mother... I mean about Sakura. She's going with him isn't she?"

Yelan sighed. "Yes."

"And Tomoyo's going away?" Xiefa asked.

"Yes."

There was a long moment of silence.

"This is torture for the poor girl."

_A/E: Wow, Little sister for Tomoyo? yes yes I know! its a made up character but I just wanted to have a little one there! she's real cute later on. _


	7. Could It Get Any Worse?

_A/N:Truely sorry that this chapter is soooo short but it had to be I could leave you hanging. Thanx to you all who are reviewing! I LOVE YOU! Once again the REVIEWS ARE REPLIED at my profile. Some day I'm going to scan in all the pictures I've done and give the link to all of them so you can see, they're great! And to the people who hate Meiling at this point...I'm truely sorry because she has a HUGE roll later in the story...I actually have the next two chapters done I just need to edit them so get excited! and again PLEASE REVIEW._

_Oh and everyone check out my best buddie's website! http/ellie177. You'll love her if you love INUYASHA! She does art and I must say she does it the BEST. Check of the picture of me called Snowy Rose, She photo manipulated...ME!_

_Now to the good stuff!_

* * *

"What's going on?" Sakura asked two days later, early that morning.

Tomoyo didn't look up to see her best friend in the door way. Tomoyo knew that she would start to sob. Both of them perhaps. Instead she continued to pack.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura's began to touch a fear. "Why are you packing?"

No reply.

"Your leaving?"

Tomoyo nodded still keeping her eyes to her belongings.

"So soon..."

"My mother sent a letter...I gotta take Kiwi and leave for Japan as soon as possible."

Sakura said nothing for a while. She thought about the whole situation and leaned against the wall. She hated this. She hated all these difficult times. Why did they have to happen... _I wish life was easier...but it's not and for me it never gets any better... I hate it! _Tears began to build up.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tomoyo finally looked up. "But you know... I cant stay forever."

"I know its just...I don't know...It'll be hard.."

Tomoyo smiled weakly why looking up. She walked over to her best friend and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Now you listen here Sakura. You have been through hell and back again and you have experienced moments people dream of but you know what I think, you are still missing something and I have a hunch that your adventure is far from over so you just wait, that adventure is just beyond the horizon."

Sakura smiled softly why whiping the tears away. "So...I guess..your leaving now, huh?"

"Yeah...My carriage is waiting."

"I see..." Sakura took a deep breath. "I guess I wont be able to see you for a while."

"Probably not but you'll still wright, right?" Tomoyo gave a helpful smile.

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo went to pick up her things. "Um..I'd rather not watch you leave Tomoyo its just to..."

"I understand." Tomoyo said.

"...Oh and Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"Um..." Sakura bit her lip. "Never mind."

"If you say so." Tomoyo gave her one last long friendly hug. They shed their last tears and said their last goodbyes and Tomoyo left.

* * *

Sakura sat on the banner of her balcony with the wind brushing her face and tangling her hair. Kero sat with her and they did not speak, just thought. The wind flowed through the warm temperature, the birds chirped their morning hellos and though it was a nice day it was a horrible time.

"You know...I found this door the other day, It might be..."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know, Kero I would rather just–"

"Ah don't give me that, we might as well do something." Kero smiled.

Sakura sat a few moments then smiled back faintly. "Your right. I can't mope for ever."

"That's the spirit."

The two of them stood up from the banister and left for the hall way but they didn't get far.

The whole royal family stood out side the door.

No one said anything for a while.

"Hello." Sakura smiled with a confused tone.

"Hello dear." Yelan said.

Sakura waited for someone to explain but nothing came. "Why...What's going on?" Those sad faces appeared again. Those faces that Sakura hoped to forget, hoped that had nothing to do with her but she was wrong. Even Meiling held that tint depression... Well, Syaoran didn't show any emotion not that you should be surprised.

"My dear, Syaoran has something to say." The queen looked down at her son.

Sakura could tell what the queen said made Syaoran angry. "There is a ceremony this evening, for me. You are invited." Syaoran was horrible at giving invitations. He mumbled the whole thing through. But why was this so horrible?

"Your training?" Sakura asked casually.

"How did you–"

"Kero told me." Sakura said softly why looking down at the flying kitty. "I would be honored to come."

"It's this evening." The queen said. "We'll be waiting for you down stairs."

"Sure." Sakura said still studying the family's faces. "Is that all?"

"Yes, dear, that's all." The queen said simply.

The family began to leave. Why had the rest of them came in the first place?

Sakura looked befuddled. There's something more to this.

Sakura waited there until every one was out of site. "Uh, that was awkward...Why did they look like...all...Like some one just died?"

"Perhaps it's the Elders." Kero pointed out.

"What? Why?"

"They want to meet you."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment why taking a deep breath. "I need to take a rest..."

Some one called to me.

* * *

_**Sakura...**_

_Again._

_**Sakura...**_

"_No...no... Stay away."I struggled to run away in the pitch black no where but am. I can feel my aura. I'm dying._

_**Sakura...You know you cant run.**_

_The voice was scratchy. Like nails on medal. It was evil. It was vile._

"_Stay away!"I screamed. I can't take this pain anymore, where was the pain coming from? I fell to my knees._

_**Sakura, you know who I am.**_

"_No! I don't! Please...I've done nothing..."I pleaded._

_**Yes...yes you do.**_

"_Please! I beg of you stay away."_

_With out another word an image appeared before her. It was my mother and me...I was young. We where sitting alone at the dinning table eating our food. Laughing and giggling. I just couldn't look away. I remember this...this memory._

_A black missed crawled behind the my mother and me. I don't remember this. It made it's way to my mother and slipped into her mouth. One moment she was laughing the next she was holding her hand up to her thought._

"_NO!" I screamed tears rushing down my emerald eyes._

_**That's right my dear. It's very true.**_

"_You demon!" I screamed to the darkness. "You killed her... You killed my mother!"_

_**Oh but I've done much...much more.**_

_I stared for a long, long time. "You killed my father...and my brother."_

_**Oh, how did you know?**_

_I bursted into dears. "No...no."_

_Blackness._

_What...Where am I now. Did I fall asleep... Fell unconscious? I still see darkness..ever where...Save me...Oh some one save me!_

"_Sakura!"_

_My eyes widened. He's going to kill me...Kill me in my sleep...In my dream. I struggled to get away but I couldn't move. My heart raced and I kept on trying._

"_Sakura stop...I'm not here to hurt you..I'm not the darkness."_

_I looked into the mans eyes. I know those eyes "Touya..."_

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura, wake up."

Sakura shot up like a flash. Deep breaths. Heart racing. Her view was fogged but slowly became visible.

"Sakura..." It was Meiling, kneeling at Sakura's bedside. "I heard screams, are you alright?"

Sakura could feel her own tears falling off her cheeks and her body left with no warmth. Sakura was confused and scared. Millions of thoughts raced through her min. "Why...you." Sakura whispered.

Meiling smiled in her bratty way. "I may be rude but I sure aren't evil."

Sakura would have smiled if she were in a normal state but she wasn't. "Oh.." was all she could say.

"Come on... It's almost time to go. You get dressed and stuff. And be quick about it too..." Meiling stood up and left toward to the door but took one last look at the poor Sakura.

_Oh, what has this world come too?_ Meiling winced for a moment then left the room.

* * *

"Sakura...she wasn't alright when I saw her." Meiling reported to the queen five minutes later why they made their way down to the bottom floor.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked like she had a fever and she looked drained of magic. Like Syaoran does ...when he uses all his energy up."

Yelan waited for the girl to continue.

"She had a nightmare too...I didn't ask about it but she was screaming...and said things like 'No...no...no...demon...no..please...Touya ...no." Meiling looked up at her aunt for questions.

The queens eyes were calm but her insides where fearing. "Just like he said."

"Who?"

"Never mind it...We just better hope that this mission gets done fast."

* * *

"Welcome, Yelan." Elder Bao said. He was the main elder of this group. A very respectable man. Sakura had met him once when he sent her away to the Li family. She was scared of him as Sakura was scared of all the elders.

"Good Evening." The queen bowed.

"Xiao Lang." Bao said.

The family and Sakura where in a small tent. Sakura was surprised but this, expecting this to take place in the town of Hong Kong where everyone was invited.

Syaoran bowed.

"Good Evening, Elder Sheng, Elder Tu, Elder Xing Zhi." The bowed politely. They bowed back. There was also many other people here that Sakura had no idea who they were but Yelan did, as well as the sisters and Li but Sakura and Meiling had no idea. There was one man in the small corner that caught Sakura's eye. He was not greeted by anyone only given a glance. The Man's aura was blocked and he was cloaked so she had no idea who he was but for some reason this man reminded her a the dreadful dream. For a long moment Sakura just stared and though his face was covered she could tell he was staring back._ Don't be silly Sakura. _Sakura looked away. _A dream is a dream...and besides I can feel evil a mile away. Unless...No that's silly too. _

"Now." Bao said as everyone settled. "Some of you may be wondering why this ceremony is not public but I assure you it will all be understandable in the hour. We have lots of important business to discuss and we must not waste time but first we'll have the bubble assure you are suppose to be here. Please take your seats."

They all did as commanded and shortly later the blue floating bubble began with the front row.

"Name: Li Syaoran Code name: Forte. The heir to the Chinese thrown. The heir to leader of the Li clan." It moved to the next. "Name: Li Meiling. Code name: Cura. The duchess of China, fifth in line for the Chinese thrown." Next. "Name: Li Yelan. Code name: Regina. The Queen of China. The Leader of the Li clan." Next. "Name: Li Xiefa Code name: Amato. Eldest Li child. Princess of China. Second in line to the Chinese thrown." Next. "Name: Kinomoto Sakura Code name: Ciliegia Fiore. Heir to the thrown of Japan, Card Mistress." Sakura felt proud to have a 'code name' This is what you where often called by the Elders but this wasn't the case for Sakura Ying Fa was what the Elders most often called Sakura. It meant Cherry Blossom in Chinese.

The bubble went through everyone else and soon Sakura thoughts drifted away to that dream. A deal of time later she had noticed the bubble approaching the cloaked man and her ears perked up but the bubble never went to him and no one but Sakura seemed to care.

"Xiao Lang." Bao called to him after the bubble had finished and vanished. "Come forward." Syaoran did so.

"Today is the day of the announcement of your last and most difficult task. The task that no one has experienced and no one ever will."

"What must I do?" Sayoran asked as he asked every time they where at a task ceremony. This was a very boring time to Sayoran. He hated as much as he hated the elders but tried his best to show respect.

"You will be visiting the Golden city." Soft gasps could be heard, this confused Sakura. "We expect you to make haste for time is running out. You will be accompanied on your journey and you may not leave them behind." _What time? Who's that going to be?_ Syaoran thought _What am I'm going to be doing at the Golden city?_

"Ying Fa, rise." _What?_ Sakura jumped in fear.

_Oh please no..._ Syaoran thought.

She did as The Elder commanded. "Come forward." She did so.

"Ying Fa, listen closely and don't ask questions until you have permission." Sakura nodded. "The golden city was once a powerful city in the far east of Japan. It is now nothing but darkness. There is a powerful force there who has ruined many lives. You are joining Xiao Lang." Sakura gasped why Syaoran looked horrified _They have to be kidding_. "You know who he is. I know you know. This is not just Xiao Lang's mission. This is yours as well. You will destroy this evil and you will not do it alone. We warn you getting to the Golden city is going to be just as hard as destroying the evil." Sakura's heart was pounding she wanted so badly to ask questions but she knew they wouldn't be answered. "You two will be joined by Xiefa, Meiling and Eriol Hiragizawa."

_What? He's here? He shouldn't be here...Why's Eriol here? _Sakura felt herself getting cold and dizzy. _Wait...The man Bao speaks of...This darkness. The dream. This is all coming_ _together...The dark figure in the garden. The dream...the dream. The man_. _Touya..Touya was in the dream. Sakura turned._ "Touya!" She yelled but the man wasn't there... He had left.

* * *

A/N: I know! your all horrible mad at me for ending it there...And it is short but I JUST HAD to...Truely sorry But you MUST review or I'll get mad! 


	8. A Long Lost Brother

_Finally the next chapter! And I have to tell you that I have this finshed forever ago just not edited... I hope I edited better this time but if not then I'll just have to do it over again... I hope this chapter gets you guyes going. Please Review! And again reviews are replied on my profile. I love you all who REWVIEW! wink wink

* * *

_

"Sakura..." That voice was... Xiefa's voice.

"Where are we?" Sakura fluttered her eyes opened.

"Out side the tent. You fainted...You couldn't handle everything that got shot at you..."

Sakura was laying on the grass she could see now. She could see the stars. Everything came back like that. Toya, the mission, the darkness. Sakura took in a deep breath and noticed that it was shaky she was trying to hold back tears but couldn't Just like that Sakura was weeping. Xiefa pulled Sakura into a hug. "Its okay...It's okay to cry." Sakura hugged her back.

Sakura hugged her back tightly letting her tears fall. Xiefa was always the sister Sakura never had. They sat there for a long ten minutes with Xiefa rocking Sakura back and fourth.

There was a noise heard from the entrance of the tent. Sakura didn't look to see who it was she didn't want anyone to see her face.

"Mom." Xiefa gave an irritated look when she saw Syaoran behind their mother. "We're talking here you could have let Syaoran stay inside."

Syaoran glared back. Why glancing down at Sakura. _Stupid girl...She's crying._

"Children." Yelan said calmly why walking out of the tent.

Xiefa gave a sigh and looked down at Sakura. "I'll be right back."

Sakura didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to be left alone with the Queen. _No...no way...I don't want this... I don't want to talk...Maybe I do, was that man Touya? Uh! I hate this, I hate my life...I hate this all...they only make it worse._

The siblings left.

"Stand up my child." Yelan ordered calmly.

Sakura slowly stood up keeping no eye contact with the Queen.

"Was the man...in the corner...Was he Touya?"

"Sakura, I know this is hard for you but–"

"So it is him." Sakura interrupted in one way she was so surprised and shocked but in the other she was mad. Oh so mad. "You knew...You could have told me."

"It wasn't my place."

Sakura looked up. "How long have you known...How long has my brother been hiding from me?"

"He did it for your sake, dear."

"What?" Sakura asked as if it was a joke. Sakura gave a bitter laugh.

"You'll understand someday."

"I can't believe you!" Sakura screamed. "I can't believe you would keep him from me. He's my brother! I have gone through hell with out him! Three years...Three years I have thought my brother to be dead and actually he's playing games with me saying this helps me?"

"Sakura." The queen said in a commanding voice. "Sakura...If you want answers why he hid from you. You should ask him."

At this point tears were streaming down her face. "I would suppose the elders new as well." There was a short silence. "Damn you Touya!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs why falling to her feet. "Damn you...Do you hear me? Of course you do. You're here in the woods...I can feel you... I can feel you! You sent me to hell Toya you sent me to–"

"Sakura."

She kept her mouth closed and she tried her best to stop the tears. The voice didn't come from the queen.

"Sakura." The man left the shadows. He looked thin and pale. With his black hair falling across his face. He looked different almost not recognizable. His aura...was different too. Touched with fake magic and he seemed in a way... broken.

Sakura thought she was dreaming for a moment. For a moment she felt so happy to see her brothers face. Only for a moment. "Where have you been?" She choked.

"It's a long story." His voice was husky and tired.

"We have time."

"No." The queen said softly. "No we don't. You leave tomorrow Sakura, It's late and you leave early."

"No!" Sakura cried. "Three years of my brother was taken from. I think we have time."

"Sakura you don't." Touya said softly. "You don't even know that half of your mission. You need to pack and you need rest."

She ignored him. "If we didn't have time you wouldn't have shown yourself now tell me why Touya." She stood up and began to walk closer to him. "Tell me why...why you never came back. Why you left in the first place."

"I didn't leave Sakura! I was captured ...by the Darkness."

"And he let you go."

"I escaped."

"And why did you not come back to home?"

Toya was quiet for a long time as he looked into his little sisters teary eyes. "He showed me the future one night, something to make me stay away from you. It worked I guess... I escaped yes and I didn't believe the future at first but wondered...I wondered what if this could be true and I went to Yelan who showed me the truth so I stayed away."

"And why are you here now...If you wanted the vision, or whatever it was to come true, then why are you here?"

"Because now I know now...That what I saw that night will come true. No matter what I do."

Sakura looked up at her brother's eyes and studied them. He wasn't lying but he also wasn't telling her the whole story. Sakura closed her eyes tight. One part of her hope this wasn't really another was so happy she felt like flying.

A warm embrace held Sakura tight. She was finally with her brother now. And nothing, nothing would make her lose him again.

"Sakura." The queen said. "We must get back to the ca–"

"Shut up mom, can't you see they're hugging." Xiefa snapped from the tent door way.

* * *

"I feel so horrible." Meiling said softly the fallowing morning on Xiefa's bed. 

"As do I, Sakura shine and sparkle...You could tell that it had just began to start growing again...and now It feel 1000 steps down. She'll die this way." Xiefa replied.

Meiling closed her eyes. "I'll miss that good mood of hers."

Xiefa looked up at her why packing a few more things. "You?"

"I know." Meiling smiled apologetically. "I know...It seems weird, it's weird for me too...you know the only reason I was so bitter towards her was because of–"

"Jealousy." Xiefa finished for her.

"Yeah...and...You know... I know that me and Li...aren't anything but cousins but it'll take awhile before I'm actually over it."

Xiefa smiled. "So your all packed?"

"Yeah."

Xiefa had just finished as well and joined Meiling and her bed. She stretched herself on the soft fabric and sighed. "So what do you think of her brother?" Meiling asked.

"He's rather cute." Xiefa giggled.

"Yeah, I thought it was sweet how he took her back to the castle in his arms when she had fallen asleep. What a nice brother."

"I'm sure he's over-protective of her."

"What makes you say that?" Meiling questioned.

"It's how those guys are...Do sweet things, But show no emotion, mean at times, and are way overprotected...Like Sayoran."

Meiling laughed. "Like Sayoran."

* * *

Sakura had a peaceful sleep but morning was nothing but chaos. 

_Wait Sakura...Do you know what your doing? You are going on a mission to kill the force that killed your parents. Who took your brother away from you_. _Not only that but you don't have any idea what this evil is like. And neither does anyone else. But wait...Your going with Syaoran...and Meiling and Eriol. Xeifa isn't bad to have and niether is Eriol but why is he here? _Sakura sat up from her bed with wide eyes. _And this isn't just your mission this is Syaoran's task and if I get hurt or if I do something wrong Sayoran will be punished by the elders and I'll be punished by Syaoran._ Sakura took a deep breath. _How are we getting there...How long will this take. Oh no...Syaoran is going to be annoyed explaining everything. Wait...Why's Eriol still here in Japan. Where's my brother? This all was just a dream right...nothing but a dream. My brother is dead. Are you going in denial. Wait...How does my brother have magic?_

"Sakura." Xiefa knocked on the door. "Start packing we leave in an hour."

_Whoa, wait, I just woke up to talk with my self...It is much much to early to get out of bed._

Sakura nodded and tried to speak but it just turned out as a whisper, even hard for Sakura to here. Sakura cleared her then said. "Okay."Sakura stood up from her bed still trying to take everything all in. "Wait." Sakura ran to her door and stopped Xiefa. "My brother...Where is he?"

Xiefa smiled. "It turns out he had lots of broken ribs and a few other broken things. He's down at hospital wing."

Without another word Sakura rushed up to the room where Toya was being kept. The maids or nurses weren't there. _Much to early._ Sakura said to herself as she squeaked the door open. He looked like he was sleeping but his aura was different.

"Touya." Sakura whispered.

Touya moved his head to the side and smiled softly. "Hey monster."

Sakura only smiled back and pulled up a chair beside him. "I'm leaving in an hour Touya...I guess I'm saying goodbye."

"Wish I could come with you but The darkness...I hold some of his power. Only small simple magic, I would let you have it but I gotta stay away from him or he'll take the power back and I can't have him do that."

Sakura looked at him for a long moment "How did you get his power?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He gave it to me...That was round when he started to trust me. He'd thought I was brainwashed from you and mom and dad. But I sure fooled him."

Sakura sat there for another long moment. "I don't know how long this is going to take me Touya. I don't know even if I'm coming back.."

"Shut up." Touya laughed. "Of course you'll come back alive. I know...for a fact."

Sakura sighed. "You'll have to tell me everything someday Toya and knowing that I'm still angry with you should make you worry."

"Oh it does...I'm way scared of monsters."

"Touya!" Sakura laughed and hit him playfully.

"Hey...I'm wounded here." Touya made a face but Sakura just laughed. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, This is something..." Touya pulled out a small green book from his cloak that hung lay on a table beside the bed. "This is something mom had...She gave it to me to someday give to you." He handed it to her. Sakura looked confused. "It has all her favorite quotes in it. She said to me when I was young that when ever your sad or Sakura's sad you should just read one quote and you would feel better.

"Touya..." Sakura gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Take it where ever you go... Its my luck to you."

Sakura held her smile and she opened to the middle of the book some where and read the first quote she saw. "_With time and some sweets happiness can be restored."_ She looked up at Touya and bit her lip.

"Now, now, monster we don't have time for this...You better get packing."

* * *

At first Sakura didn't know how she was going to pack everything. She looked at her room with sadness knowing it would be a long time before she saw it again. Before she did anything she decided what to take and what not to take but them she remembered a gift Tomoyo had given her at a young age. It was a small bag, but a magical one. It could hold more then ten big backs combined. Sakura ran over to her closet and found the tiny bag in a dusty old box she pulled it out and smiled. 

_Clothes, ribbons, cards, mom's old book, ink, feather pen, paper, oh and my diary._ Sakura thought. _Someone else will provide the food, food and the blankets... So I think that's it..._Sakura took a deep breath before she stepped out her door but when she deep she was greeted with the face of a servant.

"Hello." Sakura said startled.

"Your highness," The servant bowed. "The queen would like to give you some last gifts so please go to the entrance hall way before the courtyard."

"Oh...okay" Sakura looked surprised and then depressed. She would start to cry her eyes out if she was going to say good bye..._You can do this Sakura..._

* * *

"Look at me." She queen lifted up Sakura's chin so she would make eye contact. "I know this is hard...And I know you are confused but we must not waste time. They'll tell you all that there is to n o about this mission." 

Sakura nodded slowly.

The queen smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "My children." The queen look away from Sakura and to everyone in the hall. "Please...take these gifts. To protect you and to always feel the presence of our home."

She walked over to Syaoran as well did a servant who held a large stack of some time of clothing. The queen picked up the first cloak. It was emerald like all the others and looked soft and light. She wrapped it around her son and pinned it together with a large darker green pendant.

"My dear son, I cant tell you how proud I am of you..." There eyes met. "Please, be careful."

He didn't reply just looked away.

She walked over to Xiefa. A bright smile could be seen. "Keep everything under control, dear." The Queen smiled. "You know Meiling." She whispered.

"I heard that!" Meiling shouted.

"Yes mom." And the queen wrapped a cloak around her.

"Eriol." The queen walked over to him. "For years you have been great assistance to the Li clan. I cant thank you enough."

Sakura's eyes widened. _I wonder when your secrets will end Eriol._

"Meiling, you are a great fighter and a great friend. You be careful."

Sakura's turn..._Okay Sakura, this is what we talked about earlier, no crying._

"Sakura...You have brought shine to our world and I can't wait for the day when the sun's shine is on you." And she wrapped the last cloak around her.

"Good bye for now my children."

Syaoran immediately began to walk out side with bag in hand. It seemed Sakura's magic bag wasn't so uncommon, everyone seemed to have one.

Everyone else began to walk out side too. Once everyone was outside. Sakura felt awkward. Would they keep silent the whole trip. Sakura bit her lip when she noticed three servants.

"This is all?" Syaoran asked to the servant who stood by the horses.

"Yes...I wasn't told why though."

_This is going to slow us down._ Syaoran thought. "Alright well, Meiling, Xiefa and Sakura, you will get the horses." Syaoran looked to Eriol as if asking if that was fine with him.

Eriol nodded.

"Fine with me." Meiling chirped.

"Great." Xiefa chirped.

"Oh I can just use my cards–"

"No you can't" Sayoran interrupted. "You'll waste you energy."

* * *

It had been about an hour of silence with everyone thinking individually. Syaoran was way ahead of the group. He would never look back, he hated this mission already. His sister, two annoying girls and a guy he didn't know. Meiling and Xiefa where behind Syaoran but by a distance. And Sakura was by Eriol, behind the girls. 

Sakura felt something moving in her bag. She gasped. Kero...She opened the bag and found the small stuffed toy.

"Kero!" Sakura's eyes widened as everyone turned to see. "What are you doing here?"

"You think you can go on an adventure without me?" Kero raised an eyebrow. "No, way!"

"Kero you shouldn't have came..."

"Oh shush Sakura, I'm your guardian remember? Now if you don't mind this guardien is taking a nap just thought I tell you I was here.." And she stuffed him self back in the bag.

Sakura laughed softly and let the little beast be.

No one have even tried to speak for the last hour besides Sakura and she was going insane. _How can these people not speak? I need to say something...but what..._She looked around. _Oh, Eriol. Yeah... I need to talk to him about stuff anyway._

"Eriol." Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"You know...If you want Tomoyo back, if that's possible, then your going to have to stop staying in the dark. Stop hiding."

"Sakura, you make it sound so simple."

"It is simple Eriol, you just choose not you. You could have told us, you could have."

"No I couldn't have. The Elders wouldn't let me."

"Why? Wait...How long have you been working for them?"

"My whole life Sakura and why? Because I was on a mission And I had to keep everything about me a secret."

"What was that mission?"

"To keep you alive...You may not know this but if you live through this it's not going to be the only mission you go on."

A chill crawled up Sakura's back. "Then why do you still hide?"

There was a long pause. "I...I don't know, Its how I have live my whole life..hard to change."

Sakura stayed silent for a few moments as well. "Well you better start–"

"I love her Sakura and I'll do anything to get her back but I cant suddenly change."

"Perhaps not but you can certainly try."

Sakura hoped off her horse knowing that Eriol would take care of it and ran a distance to catch up with Syaoran.

"Hey." She smiled.

He looked at her in disgust, then looked away.

"Hey," She said. "It's not like I choose to do this."

"No." He snapped. "But It wouldn't have happened if you didn't move in with us."

"You don't know that, and I didn't choose to move in with you either."

"Right." Syaoran said sarcastically with a bitter laugh.

"You are related to Meiling." Sakura mumbled.

That was a cold big hard rock that Sakura hit him with. He suddenly felt really guilty but said nothing.

"Look Li, I didn't walk up to you to waste my energy. I wanted to ask a few questions."

Syaoran didn't say anything just waited for her to continue.

"So...you know where we're going right."

"That's a stupid question, of course I do."

"Just wondering...And no one's sure how to defeat this thing?"

"Nope."

"And we have to go as fast as possible?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment he wasn't sure He wanted to tell her. "Because..."

"Because?"

"Well you know, Elders always want you to go fast...The sooner the better."

"But that's not why its _so _important to go fast." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran took a deep sigh. "Well you know that this guy killed your parents right...and stool Touya."

Sakura thought about Toya and another dozen of questions came into her mind. For Toya of course. "Right." she said.

"Well it's not only that...but he's done a lot more things. No Idea how he does it but he does it."

There was a long silence as Sakura thought about this. "He wants me slowly dying."Said whispered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"He wants to kill...by torture, and once he has all my loved ones dead. There's no point for me to live...And he'll have power over me." She felt now felt cold. She could almost hear the monster laughing at her. He could see her...He always could and now, Sakura knew, some how some way, he would kill the rest of her loved ones, in time.

"Who's his next target?" Syaoran asked trying to force his mind not to think of how horrible this situation was.

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought. _Toya was...Or Tomoyo, Yelan, Xiefa, Kero?_

"I need to...I need to take a...rest." And she fainted.

* * *

_YEAH! Love it? REVIEW! ... Next chapter coming oh so soon, stay tuned!  
_


	9. Love Is Quite Difficult

* * *

I decided to post the fast because I'm really rather bored and this chapter is a good one! Even though it wasn't really fun editing like my last one was... Odd dontcha think? I kinda did very poorly on mentioning Touya at all...I feel kinda lame because of that but I'm not about to figure out where I should get Sakura to pout about him. I mean really! But yeah... I think the next chapter should have something about him and if not then for sure the one after that... or that... You know... Well if any of you have YIM or MSN your should add me as your buddie because I would just love to talk to any of you... my YIM and MSN usernames are on my profile so go check that out. I would just like to highlight...  


FlowerLover !

Mystic Moon Empress ! 

yukyungtang !

For giving the the most reviews so far! Way to go guys I LOVE YOU!  


I dedicate this chapter to you guys!

Now...to the goo stuff! 

* * *

When Sakura awoke she felt warm arms holding her. Who ever was holding her was very masculine and had a good smell to him. Sakura didn't want to wake up she felt rather safe and would have fell right back to sleep but her senses caught the aura first. It was Syaoran. Sakura's eyes shoot open and her body tensed. 

"Uh, did I faint?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Yes."

Sakura's memory found her and she felt that same chill right before she had fell unconscious. "Oh." She said softly. "Well..I can stand up know." Li placed Sakura down in a gentle manner and began walking.

Sakura raised one eye brow then caught up with him. "You don't even like people thanking you." she to him.

"You don't miss a thing." Syaoran

"You didn't have to–"

"I know, but I did, so–"

"So thank you." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran didn't say anything and Sakura wasn't the least surprised.

"Wow." Sakura said as she noticed that it was no longer the morning.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"All day." Syaoran said.

"We got real worried." Xiefa called from behind them.

Sakura felt guilty. "I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to or anything.."

"Some one is taking your energy," Syaoran said simply why looking at her.

"So you felt it to?" Kero and Eriol asked who were now behind the two of them.

"What? How?" Sakura gasped.

"We don't know." Syaoran said.

There was a small pause.

"Speaking of energy!" Meiling shouted from behind them. "We have been doing nothing but walking all day and I'm so tired."

Syaoran looked back to his cousin. "You shouldn't be taking. Me and Eriol have been doing the real walking all day, you've been sitting on that horse."

Meiling made a face and said nothing more.

"Well...You know Sakura...her energy is being drained and you and me are tired so we should set up camp." Eriol said softly.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Sakura where'd you learn to cook? This stuff tastes great!" Xiefa gasped as she munched down her boll of soup.

"Yeah!" Kero gasped. "Great."

"I must agree, Sakura." Eriol said quietly who was eating his food politely..

Sakura blushed. "My whole family were great cooks. Tomoyo is too so...I just learned from the best."

Meiling and Syaoran said nothing, not wanting to give the girl a complement.

"Where'd you find the ingredients?" Eriol asked. "This wasn't in our pack of food."

"Around...there's lots of herbs and plants around. You just have to know where to look for it." She smiled.

"Amazing." Xiefa said.

"So, where are we anyway?" Sakura looked at Sayoran.

"Just out of Hong Kong; There's a town we'll get too soon and we can rest there for tomorrow."

"Great! I'm not going to be able to sleep on the hard grass in a spooky forest for the rest of this trip." Meiling gave a sigh of relief.

Sakura was the first to finish her boll on purpose, she had something to do. She went to one of the horses that was tied to a tree and placed the boll in a pouch for the groups silverware and such. She took a deep sigh after that and looked upon the group with sadness. _If anyone gets hurt...I am to be blamed._ Sakura winced and looked away. She grabbed her small bag and walked over to a large rock by the fire. She took out a piece of parchment some ink and a feather.

_Tomoyo, _

_So much as happened, you'd be surprised. I'm afraid most of the events that accord aren't quite so happy. It gives me a great deal of sadness and I wish so much that you were here right now. I can't tell you everything because I don't know if you already know or not and I don't know if I should even be talking to you but I can tell you I'm in danger more my loved ones then myself. Tomoyo, I hate to tell you this but you are in danger. There is a evil force, trying to rip me apart. I have been sent on a mission with some others to destroy this madness and I don't know how, all I know is that it's in the Golden city. When we reach japan...I hope I can visit you. Please stay on caution and be careful. I don't know how I can help you, I just hope the Elders have you protected... I know this is all so confusing for you but I can't discuss everything. I hope to see you soon. Don't write back, you letter wont reach me, I'm on the road._

_Your best friend with love,_

_Sakura._

"What you writhing there?" Meiling asked who was peering of Sakura's shoulder.

"Nothing." Sakura said as she folder the paper and put it back in her bag. She'll send the letter when they get to the town.

"You all should be getting a rest." Xiefa said. "Big day a head of us."

"Yeah..." Sakura said

It had taken some time but soon everyone was tucked up in their blankets on laying on the moist grass. It hadn't taken a long time before everyone was soundly asleep well everyone but Syaoran who hadn't even settled in his bed. He was sitting on a tree looking down on the group, making sure that everyone was asleep and safe. _I must keep them safe, I must._ Syaoran thought._ For my mission, for my last task, so I can be the greatest leader of them all. I need to do this._ Of course he wanted to succeed in his mission but was that the only reason?

_**Sakura.**_

_No...not again._

_**Sakura...**_

"_Stay away!" she cried._

_The blistered voice laughed._

_**I'd rather not.**_

"_Why do you want me dead?"_

_**I want your cards.**_

"_You can just kill me then."_

_**Its not that simple.**_

"_Please!" Sakura screamed. "I'd rather be dead then my friends...Please!"_

_A evil laughter crawled the blackness. **Sakura... You out of all people should know... Playing games is so much fun. **_

Sakura's aura was draining. _What?_ Syaoran thought. She started moving around...and moaning...Syaoran jumped off the tree and walked over to the girl. He kelt down and felt her cheek. She was burning.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked trying to hold back the worried tone. "Sakura."

"No...no..stay away." Her eyes shot open "NO!" She screamed.

Syaoran looked at the girl. Her eyes widened.

A force hit Syaoran and pulled him back to a tree. A misty force held his neck tight off the ground. It was choking him.

Sakura screamed which woke everyone.

"What's wrong!" Eriol gasped and looked a round. His eyes widened when he saw Syaoran.

Meiling and Xiefa screamed.

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried.

Kero gasped. "Sakura, the cards!" He yelled.

Sakura ran over to her bag and pulled out her cards.

Syaoran was struggling to take the orb from his neck. But the mist wouldn't let him. He couldn't move. The mist had to much power over him.

"Release!" Sakura yelled as the small key turned into the long..huge staff. She pulled out the first card of the deck. _Arrow.._. "Arrow!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's card caught Syaoran's eye the card was aiming right at him. Well..It was aimed for the mist but the mist was transparent.

It only took one shot. The arrow hit and the mist disappeared. Syaoran fell to the ground with hand at neck breathing rapidly.

A loud laugh was heard that filled the forest.

Sakura was taking fast breaths too as if she was in shock, her eyes fixed on Syaoran. His eyes met hers when he looked up and for a few moments they stared.

"Syaoran!" Meiling and Xiefa yelled as they ran over to him both pulling him into a tight embrace.

Eriol ran to Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay, what happened?"

Sakura didn't reply. She pulled Eriol into a big hug.

Eriol had always been rather close to Sakura. When he moved to Japan for a while he got real close to each other as friends and it wasn't long later when he had met Tomoyo. Eriol and Sakura's friendship was probably the only reason why Sakura didn't hate him for what he had done to Tomoyo.

He hugged her back and let Sakura cry on his shoulder.

* * *

It only seemed Syaoran had gotten a few hours of sleep When he awoke he found everyone asleep..Wait. Where's Sakura. He stood up, looking worried. Syaoran sensed for the pink aura...It was in the forest...She was fine, well weak but she wasn't hurt. He fallowed the aura and it turned out Sakura was quite a distance away. She was sitting in a large clearing by a lake, hugging her knees with her face hidden.

Syaoran stepped out in the clearing and that's when Sakura could feel his green aura. She hid her face deeper crying to hide her tears.

"Sakura." Syaoran said softly.

"Go away." She choked and was quite surprised by what she had said.

Syaoran sighed and walked over to her. He sat down about three feet away. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran stayed silent as his gaze went to the lake. Though it was morning the moon was still up and it's reflection touched the lake.

About ten minutes later Sakura had began to calm down "There was a black room...no it wasn't a room...A domain of somewhere else. All black, everything black."

Syaoran listened.

"The aura...was so familiar...everything about it was. But it was so different, so...evil." Sakura winced. "If we don't hurry...he's going kill everyone I know one by one."

"It tried to kill me." Syaoran pointed out.

"No...It is just playing games with you, me...with us all. I'm sure we'll experience this all."

Syaoran thought about this and after a long while he whispered. "Sorry..."

Sakura looked up at him for the first time. She stared for a long time. "Why?"

"I should have never let the Elders let you go on this mission."

"It wasn't your choice."

"I didn't know it was going to be like this..."

"No one did." Sakura said softly. "Look, I should be sorry for being a hassle and stuff...I'm not..you know...meaning to faint or anything."

"I know...I understand." Syaoran took a long pause. "Um...Thanks.."

Sakura smiled softly. "No problem."

Syaoran stood up and clear his throat. "We.. um better be getting back."

Sakura still held a smile as she stood up. "Okay."

* * *

The gang continued on there were to the next town. No one had spoken a word for quite a deal of time and for once Sakura didn't want anyone to talk. The sparkle in those emerald eyes had vanished and it worried everyone...No one knew quite what to say or they just didn't want to say anything.

Syaoran was again in front of the group but Sakura who was not riding on a horse but guiding it, walked only three feet behind him.

Syaoran heard a soft sound coming from behind him. At first he tried to ignore it knowing it was nothing but Sakura humming but he didn't last. The sound was soft and graceful... he liked it. He looked back to see her only for a moment's glance.

Sakura immediately felt awkward and realized what she was doing. "Oh...Sorry Li, I didn't mean to...I just...I kinda..It–"

"Don't lose sleep from it." Syaoran gave a soft smile and gave her another glance back.

Sakura looked confused for a moment but soon smiled back.

A short silence.

"So what you humming?" Syaoran asked in a surprisingly, conversationally tone.

Sakura hesitated. "Something my mom taught be when I was young."

Syaoran paused. "I like it."

Sakura blushed in flattery. "Thank you."

This was when all ears were listening. Meiling tried her best not to yell why Xiefa tried her best not to giggle.

"So..." Sakura began as she walked to his side. "How long did you actually help me with the...cards."

"Long time...but I must say... It wasn't easy." Syaoran began actually liking the idea of talking, hopefully it would get Sakura's mind of everything. "Staying out of sight that is."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"The Elders told...Because...well..never mind it.."

"I see...Well...Xiefa told me once...you had some pretty funny stories, backstage of the cards." Sakura giggled softly.

Syaoran flushed.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Sakura asked.

"Well..."

* * *

So, Syaoran and Sakura chatted about this for hours and the early morning turned into the afternoon and the afternoon held a bright sun burning up the day. Soon Sakura got quite tired of all the walking and took a long rest on the horse. Later Meiling forced Syaoran to walk a distance forward so no one could here what they were discussing and Xiefa and Eriol got to know each other a bit more why Kero took a long nap and one horse's head.

"Hey!" Xiefa said with excitement. "That's that town, is it not Syaoran?" she pointed to the distance.

Syaoran looked up. "Hey...yeah, it is."

"Finally." Kero mumbled.

Everyone was at least a little bit excited...Well, everyone but Meiling, she knew this place, she had been here before and so had the whole Li family and she did not like the people...or rather the person. Who was here. Lien Chow.

"Syaoran!" Meiling almost yelled. "Out of all places...why here?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Hey, If you don't want to go to the town then I really don't care."

Meiling shut up at that but Sakura looked curious. "Doesn't a landlord live around here?" she asked.

Meiling looked at her. "Yeah!" She glared at Syaoran. "And he has a daughter."

_What?_ Sakura asked herself. _What does that mean?...I mean...what's wrong with the daughter._

Syaoran kept a straight face as Sakura tried to study him.

"So we're staying at an Inn right?" Eriol asked.

"No," Syaoran said quietly.

"Well, yes we are, but this one is special...It's owned by a friend." Meiling said bitterly. "Her name is Lien Chow...The daughter of the landlord."

"Why would she own an Inn?" Kero asked.

"She like's friendly faces." Xiefa said softly.

Sakura smiled not knowing the half of it. "Well I guess that's good right?"

"Great!" Kero said.

"No!" Meiling shouted which almost stunned Sakura. "Absolutely not–"

"That's enough Meiling." Xiefa said quietly.

"I don't get it...what's–"

"Just wait and see." Xiefa was wincing. This worried Sakura, what was wrong with the girl?

* * *

"Well isn't this town just lovely." Eriol said softly.

"Yeah," Kero said, hiding in the hood of Sakura's cloak "Smells good too."

Sakura and Eriol smiled at his comment.

The town was very old fashioned but looked absolutely pleasant. Children ran around the streets, annoying their parents and couples danced where music was heard. Many shops could be seen everywhere and alleyways, houses all connected, extremely busy main street.

Sakura was in love with it. It reminded her of a town by her old kingdom. Sakura use to play in the streets all around when she was young. It was her playground.

"Sure...Lovely place, but some of the people here!" Meiling still glared at Syaoran. "They are absolutely disgusting."

This again confused Sakura...they didn't look disgusting. Perhaps it's this girl they have been discussing...this Lien Chow.

"Tomoyo would have loved to come here...Shops all around." Kero said thoughtfully.

Sakura looked back at Eriol and winced. He looked quite sad at the thought. Sakura felt sad too but more for Eriol then because Tomoyo wasn't here with her.

"Here we are!" Xiefa said cheerfully and pointed to a large Inn next to a bakery and a line of houses.

"Ooo! Just leave me at that bakery, I'll see you guys in an hour!" Kero started to zoom off but Sakura caught him by the tail.

"Kero..." Sakura said with a soft smile. "I'm sure there is great food at the Inn."

"There is!" Xiefa said. "Miss Lien is a great cook!"

Meiling mumbled.

The Inn was plain and simple much like all the other buildings here. It had stained windows, all shades of red, and it was a few stories high. The door was also red with a pink handle. Everything else was brown besides the little sign at the top of the door which said. _Miss Lien's Inn_

_How original _Kero thought sarcastically

Syaoran opened the door and there was a small ringing sound that was heard. Inside was very cosey and warm; looked like a grandma's home.

"Um, please make your self at home...I'll be with you in a moment." A yong lady said from the counter who didn't even look up to see who it was.

She looked young with fair skin and soft freckles. Red-Brown hair but a lot more red then Sakura's...Very bright. She looked busy with a lot of papers that she scribbled words on.

"Well, goodness, we better be treated like we're at home, after all, we are royalty." Xiefa teased.

The red headed girl looked up with wide eyes. She gasped with a wide grin. "Syaoran!" The girl ran over to him and gave him a huge hug with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Riss: Cut!  
Syaoran: What the hell? This story sucks enough from you making me a total idiot but now I have a girlfriend that's a freckleface! I cant do this! I didn't get paid to do this!  
Lien: I better not have to kiss him, I have good smelling breath, I'd like to keep it that way...What time is it...I have to get back home some, I hope this is almost over.  
Riss: Oh darling, Syaoran--  
Syaoran: I'm not your darling.  
Meiling: He's not your darling!  
Xiefa: He's Sakura's darling!  
Sakura: blush guys..  
Riss: Oh dearest Syaoran...  
Syaoran: sigh  
Riss: I'm so truly sorry but every needs more dramatic tension then bearable. Besides...You know I would never make you stay with another girl of you sweety pie Sakura.  
Lien: Hey I have just as good looks as all of you...My goodness. Chaos, Choas, Chaos.  
Syaoran: Liar, Riss! I heard you talking to your friend the other day--  
Riss: Oh your so cute Syaoran. Making up such silly things, me an her were only talking about what could possibly happen.  
Syaoran: Oh...  
Riss: That's what I thought now get back in character I need to finished the next chapter. Your doing great by the way! 

* * *


	10. Betrothed?

* * *

**So, soon lately, well I have the answer! Okay I really want to finish this story even...It's a deal of a time away before finishing. I need to finish this! I'm going crazy and it makes me sad because I cant have as much suspense as I want but every now and then I'll blank out and you wont get a chapter so soon but I am just going on chapter after chapter after chapter so...YAY for you...Again if you want my YIM or MSN go check out my profile! And again if you want to read your reviews then go check out my profile. I'll dedicate this chapter too...someone...let me think...  
Please forgive my lack of spelling...cand gammar...and story line...and character deolopment...and confidence. **

* * *

Lien Chows first impression on Sakura was horrible. _Who was this girl? How long has she known him?_ She wanted answers. 

Surprisingly, Syaoran hugged the girl back. "Hey Lien." with a soft blush.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by her own thoughts but she knew that this girl was not her favorite.

The girl hugged him for a long time until everyone had a great deal of feeling awkward. Then she ran over to Xiefa and hugged her. Xiefa returned the hug and soon they parted.

Lien looked at Meiling and her happy face looked as if it almost fell. "Hi, Miss Meiling." Lien managed a smile.

"Hi." Meiling spat.

Another awkward moment.

"So." Lien said. "Syaoran ...What brings you here, and who are you friends?" Lien looked at Sakura with a soft smile. Sakura smiled back not wanted the girl to know what Sakura's thoughts where.

"This is Hiragizawa, Eriol ...And this is Kinomoto, Sakura" Syaoran said quietly.

The three bowed.

"Kinomoto...That sounds familiar." Lien said.

Sakura blushed.

"Princess of Japan." Meiling bragged for Sakura.

Lien gasped. "That's right...you've been staying with the Li family haven't you, dear."

"Yeah." Sakura said on a quiet tone. Well, she had to admit that the girl was friendly.

"Well isn't that lovely, dear." Lien smiled. "So, what brings you here?" She asked again.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Actually...we're..." Sakura started.

"Taking a trip to Japan." Eriol finished.

Lien got hit with a rush of sadness. She knew that wasn't just it. "I see." she forced a smile... "So...We're no at all busy tonight...and because your friends of the family...It'll be free."

"We couldn't–"

"You can!" Lien laughed. "So silly, Syaoran, so silly..." She sighed with a smile.

Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Um, Miss Chow?" Sakura asked.

"Lien."

"Could you give this to the post..." Sakura handed her letter to Tomoyo. "I don't know where it is."

"Of course." Lien smiled. Sakura handed her the letter and Lien smiled. "Be sure to it as soon as possible."

"So, I'll show you to your rooms and I'm sure your all quite tired so I'll leave you be. And um...I'll get the maids to wake up when we're serving dinner...Those maids dears are so kind...any way, fallow me."

* * *

Sakura let herself fall in to the bed with her bitter thoughts past her. "Aw, this feels good." 

Kero smiled at the mistress why taking her cloak and her bag and placing them on the dresser.

Sakura cuddled her pillow and hope that she would soon be fast asleep.

Kero stared Sakura for a long time. He was worried about her. She should talk about all these things that happen to her...Each horrible thing that happens, she never discusses. _Doesn't it tare her apart?_

Knock, knock.

Kero flew under the bed and Sakura slowly opened her eyes wondering who it could be.

"Come in."

Lien walked.

Sakura looked surprised. "Hello." _Uh, its you_.

"Hello your highness."

"Call me Sakura." She smiled.

"Sakura, um...just thought you and me might get to know each other later. We could go shopping later..I know the best stores in town."

Sakura still startled. _Oh please no... _"That would be great."

"Wonderful!" Lien said and with that she left out the door.

"She seems nice..." Kero said.

"I guess." Sakura said calmly.

"Yeah...Well you need your rest...get back to sleep."

* * *

Sakura woke up with a shock. But what was wrong? Nothing seemed wrong...she felt fine...wait. She couldn't breath. Sakura tried to scream but she couldn't speak. She panicked and struggled to get around that room. She felt weak again but much more this time. She fell to her knees with hands at throat. 

"Sakura..." Kero fluttered his eye open. "What's going...Sakura!" he flew over. "What's wrong... Sakura! Sakura! Speak to me! Sakura"

The door swung open "What's going...Sakura..." It was Syaoran.

Sakura looked like she was in desperate need for someone to stop it but what was there for anyone to do? How was she choking?

"What the hell is going on!" Syaoran shouted to Kero.

"How do you except me to know?"

Sakura closed her eyes tight she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She couldn't hold on much longer.

"Sakura!" Xiefa and Eriol yelled from the door.

She couldn't do it...Something was holding pressure against her throat she couldn't...

She could breath. Sakura gasped for breath.

"Sakura, are you okay? What happened?" Syaoran was know on his knees by her side.

Sakura looked over at him with deep panting. She fell onto him, unconscious.

* * *

Sakura woke up fifteen minutes later but was took weak to open her eyes. She heard voices, and felt aura's...Lien's..and Syaoran's. She ignored what they were saying and let herself think of her own thoughts. _What happens when this monster actually does kill someone, another...someone I love and hold dearly...How can I stop it...how can I know? I can't do this alone. But I can't have my friends one by one dieing...This is all my fault... all my fault. I can't have them dead...I can't. _

"Just tell me." Lien asked. Sakura tuned in.

"There's nothing to tell."

Lien looked away filled with sadness. "You once could tell me everything Syaoran."

Syaoran winced. "Once."

"And why not now..." Lien whispered. "You are betrothed to me."

_What!_ Sakura's eyes shot open.

"Oh, your awake." Lien smiled.

Sakura looked at the girl in horror then to Syaoran. "Wha...what..."

"You where choking...and...yeah" Syaoran said softly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment and then to the ceiling. She knew what was making her choke..everyone did.

"Your tired...you should sleep." Syaoran started.

"No!" Sakura said. "I don't...want to. I want to...go...on a walk."

"It's nearly twelve–"

"No Li, I need to go on a walk and you will come with me."

They both took a long stare at each other. They were both stubborn but Sakura won this time. "Fine."

"Syaoran..." Lien said in a sort of demanding way. "I thought we were going to talk..."

"Miss Chow." Meiling said who was know standing at the door way. "Sakura...needs to go on a walk...I think we should be thinking about _her needs_ right now...and not _your wants_."

"She doesn't need to go with Syaoran."

"She's weak...what if she falls or something."

"Eriol can join her."

Meiling looked up at Eriol who was standing a foot away from her. Eriol knew what that look meant.

"I'm rather tired, I'm sorry Sakura but I would enjoy to get my rest.." and he was back in his room like that.

Meiling smiled bitterly.

* * *

"Well thank you." Sakura smiled weakl. 

Syaoran smiled back. "Your welcome."

Sakura looked up at him as the walked for a very long time.

"What?" Syaoran asked, finally.

"You know...I think we should be friends, the whole hate thing just doesn't work for me."

"You think you should be friends with everyone."

"I do not!" Sakura laughed gently.

"Right." Syaoran teased.

Sakura still held a small smiled. "See...if we were only like that all the time. We could be great friends."

"Well you can be my friend, if you shut up about it."

Sakura made a face. "Well I certainly have had better agreements then that."

"Your pushing it." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura said nothing for a while for a while after that. "So why the sudden change of mood?"

Syaoran looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "I mean where's that famous 'cant show emotion' Li. Who is this other guy that just showed up today."

Syaoran thought a moment...Then blushed not knowing why. "I dunno."

"Well I like it...you should be like this more often."

There was another period of silence.

"Where's the famous happy all the time Sakura?" Syaoran asked in a serious tone.

Sakura winced. "I dunno." Sakura whispered thinking about it which brought a frown to her face.

Syaoran understood. "Well if...you ever...wanna talk about it."

"Sure." Sakura smiled lightly.

Syaoran felt relieved he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"So tell me about this Lien... how do you know her?" Sakura said changing subjects.

"Friend of the family." Syaoran said.

"Does that mean I get to call you Syaoran, I'm your friend remember?"

Syaoran looked surprised.

"You havn't forgotten already have you?..." Sakura teased in a sad tone. "Ans besides... you call me Sakura now."

"Yeah..sure."

"Okay, Syaoran so tell me about Lien."

"Well...I don't know."

"Gee, it seems I know all more about her then you do and I just met her." Sakura teased but her mood fell when she thought about how Lien said Syaoran and her were betrothed.

"She's a nice girl...very respectful..I've known her for quite some time know."

"Really? So...your close to her?" Sakura asked. _Why do I care?_

"Uh... I guess."

"Like friends?"

"Yeah." Syaoran's voice began to question.

"Like more then friends?"

"What?"

Sakura sighed. "I heard you were betrothed to her..."

Syaoran looked shocked. "You heard that?"

"Yeah...I thought...You and Meiling."

"It's complected. I never really was with Meiling...you know...and... It was more of the elders..."

"Tell me the whole story." Sakura said.

They looked at each other for a long deep moment. Something was different about tonight and they both felt it. They didn't know where the sudden change of act came from. They didn't see how it could be possible that they actually could be friends. Had it been there this whole time? Syaoran never was open with anyone. He knew, Sakura knew, yet she still tried to reach him. Maybe...Sakura might be open with him too.

"Meiling and I have known each other for quite a deal of time." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura gave an encouraging smile.

"She and I trained in combat together and when we were young...She told me that she liked me...She said 'I will get married to you if you don't find your true lover.'" Syaoran hesitated. "I agreed, but now no one else really knew about it, I mean the elders that such."

"Aw, that explains a lot." Sakura said to no one in particular. "So what about Lien."

"Well, I have known her sense young as well, she was my first close friend. And her and I...really...communicated and because my mother was worried I'd never marry she told the elders that I'd be betrothed to her unless I found someone else by my 18th birthday."

"That's horrible." Sakura said in a whisper.

"Yeah...I guess."

"I think I am...or was...betrothed to someone."

"What?" Syaoran said surprised this news effected him.

"I really don't know...I never really knew the guy and because I moved in with your family I don't know if that changes things."

"No one can make it official, can they?"

"Touya can...at least when he becomes my guardian again." She bit her lip. "I wonder what that's going to be like."

Syaoran winced. "You would let him?"

Sakura sighed. "Of course, he's my brother."

"But he–"

"But nothing, I trust him. I know I can...If your mother could, then I can."

The walked in silence for a little moment.

"How do you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay calm...do your mission without worry." Sakura looked up at the starry sky. "I'm just...so scared."

"You should be." Syaoran said seriously.

"Thanks for the sympathy" Sakura laughed softly thinking Syaoran was kidding.

"No really..." He get his gaze away from her. "Look...You just have no combat training, your weak, foolish and innocent, you should be scared.

Sakura looked back to him. "I have magic though, perhaps more than you."

"That's not enough."

"So what are you saying?"

"I wont let you enter that castle."

"What!" Sakura was suddenly on the verge of exploding. "That's not fair! This is my mission too."

"Your just suppose to help and you can help outside that castle."

"I'm the only person to defeat that...thing, you know that...I have what it wants, it can kill you in an instant."

"It can kill you in an instant."

"But it wont, or it would have done it by now."

"I'll find a way but you are not going in that castle. The Elder's assigned me to protect you and the rest of the group."

Sakura stood there glaring green eyes and mouth parted slightly. _What a stubborn...fat headed...Jerk!_ Sakura stormed off with not another word. She was going back to the Inn and straight into her room. _I can see why we weren't ever friends before!_

"Sakura!" Syaoran called.

* * *

"Who does he think he is!" Sakura expressed loudly the moment she entered the Inn. All eyes went on her. It seemed the whole group besides Kero had been chanting to keep themselves awake to make sure Syaoran and Sakura got home safely. 

Sakura didn't even look back at anyone she just ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her.

The group looked confused.

Syaoran stormed in the room mumbling under his breath. He too went straight to his room, slamming the door behind him.

A short silence.

"I take it, it didn't go very well." Eriol said softly.

Xiefa's lips curled. "Aww! It's just so cute!"

They all agreed with out saying anything. At the moment it wasn't quite so cute but they all knew where this was going and that was just simple irresistibly cute.

* * *

**Sorry no backstage chat tonight! can't think my minds mold...**

* * *


	11. Caught Kissing

**_Well my friends...Heres a rather long chapter... I havn't had thoughs in a long time...But here it is! Wo wooo! But this was actually gonna be two chapters but then decided to put them together because I couldn't figure out a title for the first half...And I have decided to do something new! tell you where the scenes are!yay!... I noticed a few people were confused on this chapter so I had to fix it! And I like it so I'll do it for now on... And This is the new EDITED version... I didn't edit it the first time I sumited this and that was a deal of many horrible mistakes...I know I still have more mistakes on this but my gammar is propbly the worst thing you'll see...so yeah...this is_**

****

**_EDITED!_**_

* * *

  
_

**_Lobby Of Lien Chow's Inn_**

"Well I guess we can go back to bed." Eriol said to no one in particular.

"I'm not really tired." Xiefa replied.

"Yeah... I'm not that tired ethier..." Meiling said softly.

"So what were we taking about?" Lien chirped in.

"Uh... I dunno." Xiefa scratched her head.

"Something about...uh..." Eriol thought for a moment.

A small silence.

"Well who cares... I want to know about you Eriol." Meiling almost demanded.

Eriol raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Lien smiled.

"Well, I'm from England."

"No kidding," Lien said surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Meiling rolled her eyes. "We know that, tell us about you and that one girl...Miss...Tomoyo."

Eriol gave a sigh. "It's a long story."

"We have all night," Xiefa giggled.

"Who's Tomoyo?" Lien asked.

"Sakura's best friend...Well actually, they are related some how," Xiefa started.

"They're cousins." Eriol said.

"Okay, okay, okay, get to the good stuff," Meiling said.

"I don't know" Eriol's gaze fell. "Well... I don't like talking about it."

"Well how 'bout I tell them," Xiefa smiled.

"I'd rather not...You know... I'm just ...going to go up stairs. We have a big day ahead of us." And with that he left.

They waited tell he left there site.

"Sakura's diary told me everything." Xiefa whispered.

"You read it?" Lien asked.

"Well...That's a long story, the real story is...when they were all kids, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo, Eriol came to Japan, Sakura said it was love at first sight to Eriol and Tomoyo. They soon got really, really close and stuff... A few kisses here and there. Really sweet but there was something Eriol wasn't telling... And it turns out that he's really just there to protect Sakura from harm and train her by putting her in danger...but not enough to kill her."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "How much does she need."

"According to the Elders she is extremely important." Xiefa said. "Anyway, so Tomoyo was totally crushed when she found out that because Tomoyo said to Sakura that Eriol had promised he would never lie to her or keep something from her and she trusted him and so yeah...she thinks he just like used her to keep Sakura safe. She kind of overreacted, Sakura said but what Eriol did was wrong."

The girls looked at each other.

"Well, that changes my view on Eriol." Meiling said boldly.

"Yeah...Syaoran would never treat me like that." Lien said. It sounded bitter... even though it didn't.

Meiling and Xiefa looked at her with a stare that made Lien worry.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"It's not like you and Syaoran are really getting married." Meiling glared.

"It is... The Elders said so."

"Syaoran promised me first."

"He doesn't love you though!" Lien almost yelled.

Meiling looked at her for a long time...This was true, they all knew it.._But Syaoran doesn't love Lien either! _She thought as a matter of fact..."I...know."

"But it's not like he loves you either, Lien." Xiefa said in a serious tone.

"Well he has to be with one of us!" Lien spat.

"No he doesn't." Meiling glared back at her. "He'll find someone...If he hasn't already...But I know that both you and me are out of the option." Meiling spoke the truth and she felt strong about what she spoke. She knew she could never have the man she loved but she also knew that the man she loved would never be with the girl she loathed.

_**Sakura's Room at the Inn, The next day**_

"I cant believe him Kero." Sakura almost shouted from inside her closet.

Kero scratched his small head, not quite sure what to say. "Well I all ways told you he was a brat."

Sakura came out in a soft pink everyday gown. "I'll really show him!" She yelled...but then thought about it, took a sigh. "You know what...I shouldn't care." She laughed with a smile. "This is my mission too Kero, he cant do it alone. He can't stop me."

"And all you have to do is not talk about it until we get there!" Kero clapped his hands together.

"Yeah...Yeah."Sakura had almost convinced herself...but then...surprisingly Sakura started to cry...softly but indeed she was crying.

"What?" Kero asked in shock. "Whats going on, what's wrong?"

Sakura closed her eyes and shock her head softly. _Oh this is so horrible... I'm such a crybaby sometimes._

"Sakura..." Kero flew over and put a small paw on her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Oh...I don't know...It's just..." Sakura took a deep shaky breath. "I need to protect Tomoyo...and...Yelan and..and everyone else! They'll all die Kero...He can get to them...And He will...It will...whatever...I ...I Just need to give him what he wants or he'll continue to kill my friends!"

"Don't say that Sakura," Kero said seriously. "Don't say such a thing... The Elders with keep everyone safe... you know that. They'll are shielded by a powerful force."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "He'll find a way Kero... He'll break me in and when he does he'll–"

_Knock, Knock._

"Are you okay? Is there someone in there with you?." They heared Lien's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, just talking to myself." Sakura lied why taking a sniff and whipping the tears away.

"Alright well...Breakfast is ready"

_We get breakfast?_ Sakura thought. _But it's like...5:00 am... I guess we may be leaving soon._

"Bring me some," Kero whispered.

_**Kitchen of the Inn**_

"You okay Sakura?" Xiefa asked with a worried look and tone.

"Yeah you haven't ate anything." Meiling added.

Eriol looked up at her. "What's going on?"

Syaoran looked up from his plate as well and looked at her though he did not speak but he too had a tint or worry in him.

"Fine." Sakura smiled softly without looking up. "Just fine."

There was a short silence. _Sakura sucks at lying_... Meiling thought.

A long silence of voice came upon the six. No one knew what to say...or just didn't know how to say it.

"We're leaving this morning Lien, I just thought I let you know." Syaoran said calmly, breaking the silence.

"What!" Lien almost chocked on her food. "You can't, you just came... We still have to catch up!"

"I'm sorry Lien." Meiling smiled in looking sorry but truly it was in a evil manner. "But we have duties to attend too."

Lien looked crushed everyone else didn't seem to be surprised or sad. "No...no...Syaoran! No!" She stood up and looked at him. "This is so unfair."

"Actually..." Sakura's soft voice said realizing that leaving wasn't a good idea after all.

Everyone looked up from their plates.

"I think we..." Sakura looked at Lien. "Well after breakfast we need to have a to...have a chat...just us five...Maybe we can stay after all." She smile, hopefully for Lien's sake.

But Lien didn't look hopeful at all...she looked offended then hurt. She knew that this chat they were going to have wasn't a normal friendly chat about decided to stay at the Inn or not...It was something much more.

Syaoran looked at Lien and couldn't help but feeling a little guilty.

"Well isn't this unexpected." A manly voice came from behind them that made Sakura jump.

"Hello Father." Lien said in a quiet tone why turning around why giving a respectful smile.

"Why, Syaoran my boy, is that you?"

Syaoran stood up and bowed, followed by everyone else. "Good morning Lord Chow"

"Good morning my dear fellow! And what are you doing? Bowing, my son you are a Prince." Chow bowed with a friendly face. "I cant believe you're here, not talking my daughter already are you?"

Syaoran winced why Meiling glared and Lien blushed.

Playing along Syaoran said, "I'm afraid not, just here for a visit."

"Aw well, Oh! Xiefa! And how are you?"

"Wonderful thank you, Chow." She smiled.

"And Meiling." Chow nodded... "And... who are these two?"

"Kinomoto, Sakura and Hiragizawa, Eriol" Xiefa pointed to them as she spoke their names.

Both bowed.

"Ah, Princess of Japan, It is an pleaser."

Sakura blushed. "I'm sure the pleaser is all mine."

**After breakfast and a short chat with Chow, Sakura headed up to her room and one by one the rest of the group followed.**

"Alright, so what's going on?" Xiefa asked as she made herself comfy on a oversized chair.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off, seeing Kero fly out of under her bed. "Well I think that...we... Before I go on Eriol could you put an ilision on the room...just in case?"

Syaoran raised one eyebrow.

"Sure Sakura but..."

"He's watching...I can feel it." Sakura said in a whisper.

"As can I." Syaoran calmly.

Eriol nodded and did his spell. "Cant hold it for long though."

"That's fine." Sakura said. "So anyways... I was thinking...Well I don't think we should continue until–"

"What do you mean? On the road?" Syaoran interrupted.. "No way, We are running out of time... Anyone could die any moment now."

"Syaoran." Sakura said sincerely "Listen...just listen." She looked back at him, amber met emerald and there was a silence. "If we can hold and illusion for the rest of the mission then we can throw him off."

"Impossible." Meiling, Xiefa and Eriol said at once.

"Actually, you are incorrect." Kero said.

"That's right." Sakura said with a kind smile. "If we all pitch in then we can hold an illusion with our magic."

Meiling winced, she knew that she couldn't join in that part.

"And if we stay here." Sakura said. "We can throw him off again if he figures out that what he is watching is an illusion, he wont be able to find us so easily."

"We'll all lose energy, and you are going to be dead asleep mostly the whole trip... Sakura...we can't do that."

"I'd rather be weak or dead then all you dead."

"Sakura, we need you alive." Mieling protested!

"I wont do it... It could kill you...It could...No Sakura...no." Syaoran said with hard, scary stare.

"Please!" Sakura cried to Syaoran in desperation. "I wont die... I may weaken but I wont die!"

"No, Sakura we can't risk–"

"As much as I hate to admit this..." Kero said in a quiet voice. "She wont..." He smiled softly. "Too stubborn."

Sakura smiled to Kero for thanks of backing her up but then back to Syaoran. "You said it yourself...You don't need me to live...And If I live, not only will many of our loved ones die but perhaps innocent people!"

A short silence. She had a good point but they weren't just ready to do this...

"We'll have to do it." Eriol said.

Meiling moaned._..I don't know how much of Lien I can take._

Syaoran still held a stare with the emerald eyed girl. They all waited for his reply...He turned away from her and paced back and forth. This seemed like eternity.

"Fine."

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you..."

"So... how do we pitch in all our magic." Xiefa asked.

Sakura looked to Eriol and Eriol smiled. "Leave that too me."

_**The Daidooji Household, Japan**_

_(A/N: This maybe get confusing because I have noticed on past reviews that everyone is confused but this is no longer in China in a scene with Sakura...or that whole gang... This is Tomoyo's house!...Not anyone else but yes...Tomoyo's house.)_

"Tomoyo!" Her mother called from the other room.

"Coming mother."

Once, Tomoyo entered the room her mother smiled up at her. "Tomoyo, I have a letter for you, here."

"Oh, well why thank you mother." Tomoyo smiled back and took it from her. Tomoyo opened it pleasantly and began to read.

Lady Daidooji looked to the girl waiting to see who it was from.

Tomoyo was expecting a lovely letter from one of her friends perhaps Sakura. Indeed it was Sakura's but no it wasn't lovely. Tomoyo's mouth dropped and read the note over and over and over hoping it would change each time.

"My Lady." a servant said to Daidooji "You have a guest."

"I'll be right back my dear." Tomoyo's mother said.

Tomoyo nodded still holding a horrified gaze. "Sakura..." She thought.

Not long later her mother returned. "Tomoyo, He would like to speak with you."

Tomoyo wondered who it could be, she hoped it wasn't Ning...She really hoped it wasn't Ning. She didn't want to talk to him. She left the room expected too see someone she knew but she didn't know the man... This man was tall with very old features and was wearing Chinese clothing.

"Hello." Tomoyo said weakly, still in shock.

"Hello, my lady. I am Elder Bao of the Li clan, I hear you are Ying Fa's best friend?"

"Your are correct."

"Please, my lady we are here to take you to safety."

A man stepped from behind Bao and Tomoyo gasped she knew who this man was right off.

"Touya...what the hell."

"Hey, kid, nice too see you too."

_**The Lobby of the Inn, China**_

_(A/N: Yes...this is now back at China)_

The group had soon finished they're meeting and had soon finished the spell. Sakura had notice– well, everyone had noticed– that a bit chunk of they're energy and magic control was taking from them why using this spell not only that but they felt they're energy and magic control draining constantly. For Xiefa and Syaoran it wasn't quite that bad for they're magic wasn't as strong as Sakura and Eriol's. Eriol drained faster then anyone but he steal held strong Sakura however began to feel much more tired and much more drained, almost sick. They could all sense they're aura's but Sakura's stood out most. Her bright pink had already faded a great deal before this mission ever started but now it was almost dull and grey.

"Your staying!" Lien gasped why jumping on to Syaoran after Syaoran had explained what was going on.

"Yes, we're staying." Syaoran said in a sweetish tone...for Syaoran.

Sakura stared with a emotionless face at the two of them. Her eyes questioned and tinted with sadness but she ignored it.

"Well that's wonderful, then we can all go to the dance tonight." Chow gave a fatherly smile.

"Dance?" Sakura asked looking away from the two and sitting down on the lobby couch.

"You know dance." Chow replied.

Sakura liked that idea and gave a soft smile pulling her thoughts away from Syaoran and Lien.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Xiefa giggled. "Oh I have to get ready."

"It starts is eight at night." Chow laughed. "It's barely the afternoon."

"Not a minute to spare." Xiefa said and without another word she ran upstairs.

Sakura bit her lip thinking of a moment of the past.

_...Flash back..._

"_Touya!" Sakura laughed when he twirled her around in the middle of the town square where everyone was doing nothing but dancing._

_He gave her one more twirl then lifted her off her feet why still making circles._

_Sakura could go nothing but laugh. This brought a soft smile to Touya's face. There were few things that made him happy and Sakura's smile was one of them._

_Touya placed her down but Sakura wasn't finished with laughing. She leaned on Touya for support so she wouldn't fall over why she laughed._

"_Oh Touya, I love you!" Sakura said as her giggles began to calm down._

_He looked surprised, she said this rarely. "What?"_

"_I love you Touya, you're the best brother a girl could ever have." He looked down at her for a long moment, then pulled her in a hug. She hugged him back._

"_There is few nights like this... much to few."_

_...End of Flash Back..._

"Sakura." She heard Lien's voice call. "Sakura, dear.."

"Oh...sorry..I was, thinking."

"Quite alright, dear so you think I would be fun if you and me hung out in the afternoon sometime?"

Sakura was surprised a moment but then remember how Lien told her they should get to know each other. Sakura then noticed Meiling in the back round of Lien. She was shaking her head 'no' which almost made Sakura giggle. "I would love too."

Lien smiled. "So Syaoran." She said why turning to him. "Let's have some one on one huh? Like old times?"

Syaoran paused a moment. "Sure."

Sakura strangely felt jealous once again as her same stare fell upon them

"Alright well lets get changed... I'll meet you in the downstairs."

"Alright." Syaoran smiled why sitting up from the couch and starting towards the stairs. Soon both were out of site.

"Who knew Lien could fight huh." Sakura said to no one in particular why keeping her calm.

"Who knew Lien could fight with some such as Syaoran who's filled with pride." Eriol added.

"She's not that good really." Meiling spat.

Sakura thought about this. "_Look...You just have no combat training, your weak, foolish and innocent, you should be scared._" Syaoran's words ringed through her head...over and over and over.

"Meiling." Sakura said softly. "You are just as good as Syaoran are you not?"

Meiling looked flattered. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I see." Sakura said softly and there was a short silence. "Would you excuse me, I'm going to have a chat with Kero."

_**In a Carriage, Japan**_

_(A/N: Yes... back in Japan...Not China...Man I hope you guys are getting use to this... I don't plan do reassure my self each time there is a new scene...I hope you can all READ! The title of the next scene and where It IS!)_

"This is a dream...nothing but a dream...It's a dream, a dream, a dream a dream a dre–"

"Tomoyo, Its not a dream." Touya said matter-of-factually.

"What's going to happen to us?" Rika asked.

"We're talking you to the Queen's castle." Elder Bao said.

"That safest place we know...anyone knows." Elder Sheng added.

"What's going to happen to Sakura?" Chiharu asked. "Where is she?"

"She's on a mission." Elder Tu said.

"Saving our lives." Touya said.

"Where's she going?" Tomoyo asked.

"That Golden city." Elder Bao city.

"Oh no...Oh please no..." Tomoyo whispered.

Touya looked down at her and he gave a helpful smile why giving her a manly shoulder hug. "Sakura has never failed us...She wont now."

"Oh Takashi!" Chiharu cried and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Chiharu...If it makes you feel better I have a lot of stories about The golden city." Takashi smiled sheepishly.

Chiharu didn't answer.

"Aw here we are." Xing Zhi said.

They all looked out the carriage. It was Naoko's home.

Tomoyo then realized something. "Is everyone...everyone Sakura's close to going in hiding?"

"Yes." Bao said why stepping out the door.

"Eriol...Eriol..Hiragizawa, he is coming with us too right?" Her voice kept calm but...

The elders all looked to the girl. "Hiragizawa is with Sakura."

Tomoyo gasped as her tears started to crawl her cheeks. Her hand clasped her mouth._ No..no...no..._

"Tomoyo?" Touya asked slightly concerned.

"Eriol!" She screamed, her hands shaking...

Then Touya remembered. "Oh Tomoyo..." He said softly.

"Oh..." Chiharu said softly as she turned to the girl why pulling her in a hug. "Tomoyo I'm so sorry... I'm sure he'll be safe...I'm sure."

_Here me Eriol...Here me._

_**Lobby of the Inn, China**_

_(A/N: Again we are back in CHINA...NOT JAPAN!...Man...accuse my cruel words but...Well I don't have much of an excuse...maybe...well it is 2:11 am...)_

Eriol jumped from his seat... He felt something...Something he had not felt in a long time.

"Eriol?" Meiling asked with one eye brow raised.

"Tomoyo..." He said softly hearing her voice in his head. At first he was confused but then he knew there was no reason to be. She knew where he was. He cold feel her more then ever, a connection you get when love is known, felt and appreciated. _Tomoyo...I hear you._

_**Sakura's room at the Inn**_

Not long later Sakura left towards her room. Walking up the stairs she felt a strange feeling. Sakura stopped in her tracks why putting one hand on the railing and the other on her stomach. Am I getting sick. She sure felt sick. Sakura had also noticed how hard it was to lift her leg each step. She was getting weaker she could feel that but there was something else. Something hidden even from Sakura.

She took a deep breath and continued on her way ignoring it.

"Kero." Sakura asked in a quiet voice as she entered her room.

"Yeah." Kero said fly up from under the bed. "Man it's getting yucky down there. I don't think I can last the rest of the time we're here."

Sakura smiled softly as she sat down her bed.

Kero sensed her feeling. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Kero raised one eyebrow. "Right, and I believe that."

"Oh its just that...Oh I don't know...I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking?"

"Well, do you think I could be trained in combat?"

Kero laughed as if it was a joke. "No way, Sakura...if that happens you'll surely be dead in an instant, considering that you have little energy ."

"But Kero I think...It'd be good for me... I mean.. All I use is magic."

Kero looked at her. She wasn't kidding. "Sakura, are you crazy?"

"Kero..."

"Sakura, who's going to teach you, the kid sure wont, you know that."

"Meiling will."

"Sakura...no...I wont allow it. You'll get hurt."

"Kero you cant stop me!" She stood up and glared. "I need to do this."

"No you don't, Sakura." Kero stared at her for a long time. "This is about the kid isn't it?"

Sakura was surprised but didn't show it. "Of course it isn't..."

"Sakura lies to make us, I wont let–"

"Kero!" Sakura shouted. "You cant stop me."

Kero took another long look at her. "Your right Sakura I cant...But if Li finds out–"

"He wont."

_**Bottom Floor of the Inn**_

"You have certainly improved Syaoran." Lien breathed as they took a breather before continuing their fighting.

"As have you." Syaoran smiled softly.

Lien sat down in the corner of her wood floor.

Syaoran sat his sword down and joined her.

Lien looked at him for a long time. He said nothing and didn't return the stair he had his mind on other things. Lien smiled. "You look handsome when you think, you know that."

Syaoran blinked a moment. "Um...Thanks."

Lien giggled and rested her head on Syaorans shoulder.

This chilled Syaoran's spin. "Lien..."

Lien lifter he head and started at him. "Too soon huh?"

"Lien that's not it...its just.."

"Syaoran." She sat up a bit taller. "When will get use to me? When will you get use to the idea that I am to be your bride."

Syaoran said nothing just looked at her with a emotionless stare. She already knew what he would say but no...that would not stop her.

"Syaoran...I love you."

He couldn't help but widening his eyes just a little...He was expecting this but It was a lot more shocking when it actually happened.

She started at him and he started back. They stared.

"Kiss me."

Syaoran was more surprised then ever. She closed her eyes and started moving closer and closer and...

A sound was heard. "Oh there you are..." is was Sakura's voice. They pulled back and Syaoran went red... At first Sakura didn't quite get it... "I was...I...I...wondering...If"

_Oh Sakura how blind you are._ Sakura thought. "Oh, I'm...so sorry!" She took a deep breath... This hurts..seeing..that hurt.. But why... Oh Sakura your just being overprotective...over a friend...yeah. She turned and began to walk away... No...yes...just leave. Good.

"Sakura." Syaoran stood up but she had already began her fast walk off. _Why hadn't I sensed her before...Stupid...Stupid!_

Lien started...She was foolish... "I knew it... she's the reason. She's the reason you wont kiss me."

"You don't know what your talking about, she's just a friend."

"Really." Lien stood and walked over to him tell they were just inches away. "Then kiss me."And Lien forced herself toward him.

_**Bottom Floor Stair Case**_

Deep breaths. Sakura said softly. _We're just friends nothing more...in fact... We're not really even friends, I know that, anyone can see. Anyone. _Sakura laughed with a smiled why walking up the stairs that led to the lobby. Sakura had convinced her self... In way but deep down There was an emotion. Big things come in small packages.

Sakura found her way back to the lobby where she found Eriol and Tomoyo. Where she had left them. That was when Sakura felt another pain of some sort again. She winced but said nothing hoping that neither Meiling nor Eriol would notice.

"You sure your okay?" Meiling asked Eriol.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eriol said weakly.

"What's going on?" Sakura said softly noticing her voice was shaky.

"Your friend here is going crazy."

Sakura would have replied to this but she felt Syaoran's aura coming up the stairs. "Meiling can I talk with you up stairs." Not waiting for Meilings answer she walked up the other set of stairs. Just as Syaoran got up from the other stairs. He looked nauseated. Meiling blinked and even Eriol was pulled from his thoughts.

"Okay Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Meiling tilted her head. What happened? "Um, I'm going to go and talk with her, you can later...just...not right now."

Meiling left the lobby and made her way to Sakura's room. She opened the door softly and saw Sakura on her balcony.

"Hey brat." Kero greeted Meiling.

"Kero get out." Sakura said.

"What!" Kero asked insulted.

"Please Kero... I need to talk to Meiling alone.."

Kero folded his small arms. "Fine... I'll go in Eriol's room." And he left mumbling on the way.

An awkward silence.

"What's going on?" Meiling asked as she walk out to the balcony.

"How are you?" Sakura asked.

"All right, no small talk now, what's going on?"

Sakura sighed. "I want you too..." Sakura started. "I want you to teach me everything you know about combat."

Somehow Meiling knew that this would someday come but that's not what was really bugging Sakura. Trust me, Meiling knew every stage of emotion. "No, what's really going on?"

"That's it–"

"No its not." Meiling smiled.

Sakura winced. It was like she was the only one who hadn't gone through this.

"Yeah I hate her too."

Sakura laughed without question.

"Tell me..."

"I'm really confused...I'm not sure I know."

"Confusion is something that is really frustrating." Meiling said softly. "Yeah, I would know."

"I'm not suppose to feel this way... I not suppose to feel anything..for him."

"Would you just tell me what happened?"

Sakura paused. "I caught them...About to kiss...or just they were rather close...uh.. Oh I don't know! I hate this!"

Meiling bit her lip. _Syaoran wouldn't do that would he?_ Meiling _thought No...He wouldn't have couldn't have. I know...I can see through Syaoran. _"I see...so you want to learn combat to impress Syaoran."

"Why does everyone think that." Sakura looked at her. "Its not true!"

"Fine whatever... But I want you to know, I cant help you with this... I wouldn't even If I could, this is your place. No matter what you think you'll be surprised either way. Lo--...Life is un-expected. Tell you what... I'll teach what I know about combat but I'll only do it if you start feeling better. Right now is not to think about those things... you wash up...take a nap and we'll go shopping right before the dance...party thingy... Forget, Lien and your outing. She's a bitch."

Sakura laughed. Meiling was right... Nothing to worry about, Syaoran was a friend. But what the message Meiling was trying to give Sakura. I think not but sure... Sakura should figure this out by herself.

_Lobby of the Inn_

"I'm going upstairs." Syaoran told Meiling the moment she started coming down.

"Like, hell you aren't."

"Meiling its not what you think!"

"What is?" Xiefa asked coming out of her room.

"Your confused Syaoran take a long walk and think...I swear when it comes to girls...you are no leader."

_A Flash Back of a few minutes ago._

_Syaoran pulled back. "Lien!" he yelled._

"_Syaoran..." She pouted why opening her eyes. "I love you! I love you so much!"_

"_I'm sorry Lien" He said why taking a few steps back from her._

_Tears swelled in her eyes. "My father said you didn't love me...I didn't believe him... I should have known."_

_Syaoran picked up his sword and turned it back into an orb why looking at her. "I gotta go."_

"_I ...understand.." She wiped her tears in a lie._

"_Thanks." Syaoran said. "You don't know how much that helps." He began toward the door._

"_Well wait..." Lien said weakly. "Will you still...Come to the dance."_

_Syaoran looked back. "As a friend."_

"_As a friend."_

_Now it was Lien's turn to figure out that some people's love just cant be broken._

_End of flash back and hours later._

_**Sakura's Room at the Inn**_

"Sakura!" Meiling called from outside the door. "Come on, lets get going."

Syaoran along with Eriol, Xiefa and Lien had heard this from down in the lobby. They all new what had happened and they were all waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Sakura had lost the thought of Syaoran somehow. She didn't know why this was out it was but it sure seemed Meiling had a mental sort of magic as well. "Coming!" she called back. She picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her everyday gown. She opened the door and smiled to Meiling's impatient face.

"Finally." Meiling said.

"Sorry."

"Come on." Meiling said as she began down the stairs.

The moment Sakura hit the stairs and the moment she saw Syaoran's face she remembered.

Curses. Meiling thought, why are they all there?

Sakura smiled as if there was no problem. Just friends...Just friends.

Syaoran couldn't smile back. That smile hurt him if anything. _Duh, Syaoran of course she doesn't care._.. He thought to himself.

"We'll be going now." Meiling smiled.

"Be back soon...don't get in any trouble." Sayoran couldn't help but saying.

Meiling looked at him with question. "Sure, Syaoran."

Sakura wanted to say something but something was caught in her throat and couldn't do it. Deep behind those eyes of hers she felt hurt but it was much to deep for Sakura to even realize.

_**Dress Shop Workshop**_

_(A/N: Now...this is A Store and we are still in China...)_

"Oh, I like this one!" Meiling squealed.

Sakura turned from that clothing she was looking at. Meiling held a yellow dress very simple but very sweet perfect for a night like this. "I agree, Its that perfect color for you, why don't you try it on." Sakura said calmly with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Meiling giggled and left for the dressing room

In the mean time Sakura looked for her own dress...She thought of how silly this was. She's on a mission and she's about to go party. This saddened Sakura which she was hoping to not feel more then she did. She closed her eyes and took a breath. You can do this Sakura. She slowly opened her eyes and when she did a dark pink dress caught her eye and just like that, she knew she wanted it.

"What do you think?" Meiling said as coming out of the dressing room.

Sakura turned to look and her and smiled. It fit her well. "Love it."

"Great!" Meiling giggled again. "Alright now, why don't we find a dress..." Meiling saw it too. "Oh this one!"

"I was just thinking that one... I really like it..."Sakura trailed off starting to feel queasy. She took a few deep breaths why sitting down at a near by chair.

"Try it on, try it on!" Meiling said not noticing why standing Sakura up and pushing her along with the dress in the dressing room.

Not long later, Sakura came out with that dark pink on her. Just another one of them days... Sakura didn't have to put much effort into looking absolutely stunning.

"Oh oh oh oh oh! I love it! So much in fact, this calls for a hair dresser!"

_**Lobby at the Inn**_

"So much drama...To much drama. I don't think I would handle this very well." Xiefa said why relaxing her head on the armrest of the couch. She noticed no one laugh, well she understood it wasn't that funny but still they could have given a courtesy laugh or a smile...Or even look at her. She knew Syaoran and Lien's problems but what's the deal with Eriol. Why is everyone suddenly depressed? Oh I should have never came on this mission. "Alright, you better tell me what's going on Eriol or I'll have a panic attack because I know nothing is going to make Syaoran stop glaring at that bug on the ground."

Eriol looked at her and just thought a moment. Eriol wanted to be happy in fact he was...in a way. But in another he wasn't. He was horrible sad that Tomoyo, his one and only love was worried sick about him...Even Sakura.

Xiefa blinked. "Okay fine...I'm going to talk to Kero..."

"Who?" Lien blinked.

"My diary... I called him Kero, don't you think that's just cute?" Xiefa remained calm. She had the talent of the family for thinking quite and lying.

"Sure..." Lien said as if Xiefa was the most lame person on the planet.

Xiefa sat up from the couch and calmly made her way up to Sakura's room. She knocked on the door then opened it to see Kero on the bed with a big book.

"Sakura's not here." Kero said.

"I know...I was just wondering if I could have a chat with you, I'm rather bored. Everyone is boring as well."

Kero held a raised eyebrow. "Eriol–"

"Is moping about as well." Xiefa finished for him was joining the little stuffed toy on the bed. "Not that Syaoran's moping about, he would never do that in public but he sure is in a deep thought. But I know why, I don't blame Syaoran. Poor guy, his life is really hard...I'm really sad for Sakura too, she has had a depressing life her whole life. I'm sure she would be living without you Kero. You really are a nice toy."

Kero raised on eyebrow, saying nothing.

"So what do you think?" Xiefa smiled.

"About what?"

"About Sakura of course. And Syaoran..."

"I think they wont accept the fact that they're might be something there."

"Well, duh."

"And we shouldn't bother them about it...Just let them think and figure it out on they're own. You know?"

"Ugh but I cant handle everyone being so...so...so... Ugh! Non talking! Where is Meiling when I need her?" Xiefa pouted.

"Well, you know...Sakura might be a little happier because she's in denial."

"Just showing it of course but everyone can see what Sakura is really thinking."

"Everyone but–"

"Syaoran." Xiefa finished.

"He needs help." Kero said quietly.

"Everyone does! I get the feeling Eriol is having some problems with Tomoyo."

"Eh, all his life."

"But I'm sure they are a cute pair." Xiefa giggled.

"Oh much too cute for me to handle."

Xiefa laughed.

A sound was heard. And another...The window. They both turned. A pebble was thrown again. Xiefa stood up and looked down the window with caution. It was just Meiling. Xiefa looked confused why walking out to the balcony. "What's going on?" Xiefa asked.

"Just get Syaoran out of the lobby... Take him to his room or something...I dunno start getting him dressed up for the evening." Meiling said.

"Oh...kay... sure." Xiefa scratched her head. "Your hair looks cute by the way."

"Just wait tell you see Sakura's now go!"

With out another word Xiefa left Sakura's room then running down the stairs. "Syaoran, come one lets get you ready." Xiefa smiled casually.

"Not right now Xie–"

"Come on!" Xiefa shouted.

Syaoran looked up at her with a cold face._ I don't need to do anything– _His thoughts where cut off when he felt Sakura's aura just outside the door. He aura twitched. She felt his, feeling hers._ Why didn't they want me around her? It's not like she cares. Its not like I care...We're friends I have decide, that's all_. "Fine." he said quietly still not sure what was going on. Xiefa grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs into his room. "Now we have to figure something out about this pile of junk on your head."

Meiling slowly opened the door and the last two remaining pairs of eyes looked upon her.

"You look good, Miss Meiling." Eriol said.

"Well why thank you."

Lien didn't comment just looked away.

And not long later Sakura came through the door. He hair was in about the same fashion as Meiling's and they both looked absolutely stunning, with hair pulled up in an elegant bun and ringlets falling down.

"As do you Sakura." Eriol said with a tint of a smile.

This was strange for Eriol. Usually he would say every wonderful detail about something and even if it wasn't true. Something was bugging Eriol and Sakura had guessed it right off.

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked it...um... REVIEW!**_  



	12. Not Much Fun

** Sorry its been so long... I've been caught up with other things this summer and this chapter was rather hard and stuff... And My friend threw a rock at my head and now I have a big goose egg so everyone tell me how much you love me because I'm in pain...I love you too!**

* * *

_**Sakura's Room at the Inn. **_

It was only moments away until Sakura figured they would be leaving for the town square to go dancing and Meiling would be shouting for Sakura to get dressed into her new dress. Sakura wished that, that was what she was only thinking, but it was her mission and her friends. She felt that cold chill no longer surrounding her as she once did. She hoped that it would stay this way but more importantly she hoped for the safety of her friends. She didn't know where they were, she didn't know anything of their whereabouts but she could feel Tomoyo. Sakura knew she knew of Sakura's mission and this did worry Tomoyo, a great deal actually but the thought that Sakura sensed that was held in Tomoyo's heart and mind was of Eriol. Eriol who's power was know draining to keep us alive. Eriol who could have a chance of dying. Eriol, Tomoyo's love.

Sakura shock her head to wash the thoughts away. She picked up her mothers green book that sat on the end table and opened it to the first page.

"To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving then others." She read aloud to herself, she went to the next one. "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: If there is any reaction both are transformed." She smiled to it softly, liking this quote, then moving to the next. "The first duty to love is to listen..Listen to your heart, listen to those who are giving hints around you–"

_Knock, knock. _

Sakura almost jumped. _Xiefa...or perhaps Meiling?_ Sakura thought but before calling for the visitor to open the door, she knew who it was it was Syaoran. Sakura froze there on her bed with her eyes locked onto the door. Trying to keep calm she thought of a...less horrible thought. Meiling's going to kill me that someone saw my hair before the time to go.

Syaoran felt her aura race. He kept his cool, all he was here for, was to straighten thing out. That's all.

Syaoran started to get annoyed that it had taking this long and still no speech.

"Sakura." He sighed.

Sakura hesitated and looked around for her cloak. Seeing it she grabbed it, and hooded her hair.

She opened the door and smiled. _Nothings wrong._ "Sorry bout that."

Syaoran raised on eyebrow wondering why she was in a cloak and still in the house. "Can I come in."

_No, no, no, no!_ "Oh sure." Sakura smiled again why opening the door wider then sitting herself on the bed.

"Um...you cold or something." Syaoran questioned.

Sakura blinked for a moment, then realizing the cloak must look silly. "Oh I just know that we'll be going soon...didn't want to bug Meiling when its time."

He leaned against the wall holding the raised eyebrow. "Your not wearing you everyday dress though are you?"

"Was just about to change, speaking of getting ready, I must say you look rather handsome." Sakura said still holding a forced smile. "So what's going on?"

"Well, look Sakura, about that Lien thing–"

"Oh, it's fine you hadn't told me before. I totally understand, I mean, you wouldn't want someone like me knowing about your personal life." Sakura gave a forced giggle. "Really, its fine."

"No, it wasn't like that!" Syaoran said suddenly. "She tried to kiss me...You were just there at the wrong time."

Sakura frowned. "Don't try and cover it up. I told you, I'm fine you lied, and if it worries you I'll act as if I never saw anything."

"I'm not lieing."

Sakura searched his aura. He wasn't but... "Really?"

"You know its true, I don't have thoughts feelings for Lien...She just wishes that I did." He surprisingly gave a smile.

Sakura stared at him why biting her lip. She wanted oh so much to run up to him and give him a huge hug and dance around but she didn't. "Well...uh...okay." She said softly. "That's always...Good too." She tried so hard to make this naturally.

Syaoran sighed in relief and was just about to leave but Sakura stopped him. "Syaoran."

He looked back.

Sakura stood up from her bed in hesitation. "Look, I know...that I may be weak, or childish but you can't–"

"No stop." Syaoran said in a whisper. "I shouldn't have said what I did...and I'm sorry."

He didn't finished. Sakura could feel there was another part to it. Syaoran wouldn't want Sakura doing the dirty work but Sakura said nothing more. _I'll earn my respect. _Sakura thought_ I know I will._ Sakura smiled, this time a real one. "Friends?"

Syaoran looked at her for a long moment with a straight face but soon enough he returned the smile. "You forgot?"

The door opened and Meiling entered. The moment she saw Syaoran she gave a long cold stare. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran hesitated. "Just talking."

"Can you not see that we have I tight schedule!" Meiling shouted dramatically. "Leave!"

Syaoran laughed unable to contain himself. "You look good, Meiling."

"Oh you think so?" Meiling giggled, flattered why twirling her yellow dress.

"Yeah."

"That's great, now get out!" Meiling pushed him out of the door and closed it. "Get dressed Sakura. Leaving in five minutes."

Sakura laughed. "Oh Meiling."

Perhaps this day wasn't so bad after all.

**_Lien Chow's Lobby_**

Running down the stairs Lien held a wide smile on her face. Surprisingly the smile was real and she held as much happiness as shown. Lien was a rather forgiving person and understanding person. If she couldn't have what she wanted then she tried her hardest to forget it. A trait we all wished we could have. A amazing girl she was...Or rather, in ways she was amazing. But of course she wouldn't change her ways of not being around Syaoran.

On the last four steps she jumped opening her arms wide, laughing. "Syaoran!"

He turned suddenly in shock and before he knew it he was on the ground. "Eh...Hi Lien."

"Hi, Syaoran!" She giggled why standing up. "Do I just look absolutely stunning?"

She was wearing a sky blue dress that brought out all the red in her making her look naturally rosy and golden. A rather cute look.

"Yeah." Syaoran said as if there was no question about it why standing up. She did look cute.

"I must agree." Eriol said from the corner of the lobby. "You are looking rather prince like as well Syaoran."

"Oh what about me?" Xiefa said from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, you look good too." Syaoran said kindly.

"Dashing." Eriol added.

Xiefa laughed why walking down the stairs gracefully. "Your too good to me little brother and of course you Eriol."

Syaoran smiled.

Xiefa wear a purple dress. A very silky dress like the eldest sister of the Li clan rarely were but did look great on her. Her hair down and straight as it was also rarely done.

"So who does that leave?" Xiefa asked herself.

"How dare you!" Meiling shouted from the top of the stairs. "Forgetting me?"

Xiefa laughed.

"It was a joke, dear." Lien said gave a forced laugh as if saying 'Really that dense?'

Meiling stared at her and freely showed her hatred. "I know, I was joking as well, cant take a joke, Lien?"

Lien dropped her mouth but before she could speak a loud thump was heard.

"Ow!" Sakura was heard from the top the top floor by her door.

Meiling turned around and saw Sakura on the ground. Clearly she fell. "Sakura?" Meiling asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, its just this dress is so long!" Sakura laughed in spite of herself why standing up.

Meiling still held a cocked eyebrow but soon joined her laugh. She turned back around and walked down the stairs.

Meiling's yellow dress seemed to flutter as she walk. For some reason remind her audience of a butterfly.

"You look great Meiling." Syaoran said once again kindly.

"Oh I know." Meiling said why linking her arm around his which made Lien glare. "You look good too."

"Wait so...Sakura, are you coming down?" Xiefa asked.

"Oh yeah...Just...one..sec." Sakura said hurriedly why grabbing her cloak out of her room, putting it on herself (not hooding her hair) and then reaching the stairs.

Everyone's eyes landed on the beauty. She looked so beautiful there is no word for it. Her silky hot pink dress was shining. She was shining. Her hair fell passed her shoulders as if often did and in natural curls.

Syaoran's mouth parted unable to speak.

She smiled sheepishly, not out of flattery but out of forgiveness for being behind schedule.

"Well, wow Sakura." Xiefa said. "You make us look poor."

Sakura looked confused. "What?"

"She means you look beautiful." Meiling winked.

Sakura went red. "Oh thanks."

Eriol stood up from the couch in the corner. "Beautiful as always Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and walked down the stairs.

Meiling noticed Syaoran's face. He looked like he was in a trance. She wait for him to speak but soon got impatient. "Syaoran." She whispered telling him it was his cue.

"You...look great." Syaoran said hushed.

Sakura looked over at him and gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

There was a quiet moment. A peaceful moment. That's what this moment was...peace.

"Shall we get moving dears?" Lien asked, breaking the silence, not feeling the peace.

"Yeah." Sakura said and a quiet voice. "We shall."

Eriol then walked over to the pink Sakura and held out his arm. Sakura looked to him and smiled why linking her arm through his.

Lien seeing this she linked her arm in Syaoran's free arm for the other was taken by Meiling.

"Well, little brother aren't you just the chick magnet."

"Shut up." Syaoran glared with his face tinted red.

Xiefa laughed and went over to Eriol why linking her arm in his. "I'm not going to be the only one without a guy."

**_Town Square_**

The group had left soon after that and once left the Inn sounds of every kind were heard. Music of a fiddle, voices of a song, laughs of every age and the sounds only grew louder when lights shined bright at the town square. Couples dances, children played games, it was a wonderful sight...a beautiful sight.

The group stood there with at least a small smile on their faces.

Xiefa clapped for joy. "Alright Eriol, I get the first dance with yah." she laughed and pulled Eriol into the crowed, catching him of guard.

Meiling would have spoke but Lien beat her too it. "Come on Syaoran lets go!" and she pulled Syaoran into the crowed as well.

"Well I say." Meiling twitched. "We are the best looking out of the fours girls, I think we should have gone first."

Sakura laughed. "Oh Meiling, you know when the time is right you can just cut Lien out."

Meiling thought about this and then nodded in agreement. "Well that's true...I like your way of thinking Sakura."

Sakura flushed pink. "Thanks."

A silence reach the two as the stood several yards away from the large group. They stood with smiles as they watched their friends dance around. Syaoran struggling with a overjoyed Lien and Eriol dancing with Xiefa as if it was rehearsed. Soon the song ended and the crowed cheered. Meiling left without another look back at Sakura and took Syaoran's hand. It was only fair so Lien walked back to join Sakura. Xiefa also left Eriol with a curtsy and a bow then they both went back to the side.

Eriol looked and studied Sakura's face wondering what she was thinking, he ignored the thought and went in front of her why taking a bow. "May I have this dance, your highness."

Sakura laughed, surprised slightly. "I would be honored Sir Hiragizawa" She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Placing their hands in position of the dance Sakura still held a smile. "I was watching your last dance, Eriol your quite good."

"Ah, well thanks you but I'm sure not quite as good as someone who took lessons for this sort of thing."

"I learned nothing in though's lessons. I swear my teacher hated me."

Eriol smile and the music began. They started dancing. They danced for a deal of time without saying a word. Sakura's eyes caught Meiling and Syaoran. Syaoran smiling and that manly sort of way and Meiling laughing. Sakura felt for Syaoran's aura and it turned out that his smile was only a disguise. He was in deep thought and seemed to be quite tired...Sad...perhaps hurt. She tilted her head and stared for a few moments more but then Syaoran felt her staring which immediately made her looked back to Eriol.

Eriol raised one eyebrow, confused. Sakura just smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"So Eriol," Sakura said in a soft tone.

"So?" Eriol asked.

"Are going to tell me what's going on?"

Eriol stared at her. "What do you mean."

"Don't give me that Eriol...What's up with Tomoyo."

Eriol sighed. "Look, you already know and this is suppose to be a happy time. Maybe we can talk about it later."

Sakura gave a deep sigh. "Alright." She smiled.

The dance soon ended and a bow and a curtsy followed.

The next danced was announced and Sakura knew this song as a fast one.

"Oh one more dance!" Sakura laughed suddenly.

Eriol smiled. "Alright."

"Oh oh oh! My turn I get t turn to dance with my little brother!" Xiefa could be heard why racing to Syaoran.

The song once again started and everyone once again began to dance. This song got Sakura in the mood and soon she was enjoying her time. The group often switched partners to everyone had a fair dancing time but soon Xiefa found her own boys to dance with and enjoyed her time with them. It didn't take long for every one to notice that Sakura and Syaoran had not danced one dance. Not even one. No one really wanted to force them into it. They of course were quite awkward about the whole situation. But they were friends right?

Soon Sakura had gotten tired a had to at least take a little break. This is Syaoran's chance of course. But hesitation got the best of him.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said almost in a whisper.

She looked over and smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"Well umm...Hey...umm.. You wanna?...Dan–"

"Of course!" She cut him of with a bright smile. Her fatigue seemed to fade away fast and without another word she took his hand and pulled him into the crowed.

Her happiness come fast but her loss of energy was still there.

Once reaching the crowed of dancers she stopped and turned around to look at him why giving a blush and biting her lip.

"So..a..." Syaoran began as he placed his hands in dancing position. Sakura did as well.

Sakura smiled bright not able to help her self which brought a soft smile to Syaoran's face as well.

And they began, with eyes locked on to each other.

"Hey..a..You look really good tonight." Syaoran said quietly.

"Yeah... you..." her hesitation in speech wasn't because of being shy. No, not at all... She began slowing down and feeling weaker and weaker.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow not sure what was wrong.

She looked at him with weak eyes and sooner then expected she fell.

"Sakura!"

**_Sakura's Room at the Inn._**

"She really is a sweet girl." Xiefa said softly.

"I'm afraid that this illusion spell isn't the only thing thats making her weaker." Meiling said.

Syaoran looked up from Sakura to Meiling. "What do you mean?"

"Well I dunno, Sayoran... Its just she really is a strong girl but she's the only one hows energy is drastically falling.

"She's under pressure...She's scared...She's confused... All these emotions are tearing her apart." Eriol answered.

A small silence came upon Meiling, Xiefa, Lien, Kero, Eriol and Syaoran. All eyes on Syaoran but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping Sakura.

"She'll be okay right?" Kero asked breaking the silence. The question they all wanted to know.

"Do you think she's okay right now?" Syaoran spat bitterly at the little guardian.

Ignoring Syaoran, Kero asked. "I mean... she wont die from this will she?"

"I don't know." Eriol winced why looking at Sakura. Her aura... it was different...It no longer shined.

_**Two days later**  
_

Sakura's eyes opened with struggle. She looked around her blurry room to find a blurry figure peering down at her. To weak to even try sense the aura she lifted her cold hand in motion for someone to take it. The warm strong hand did. She clenched it tight.

"Stay with me Sakura...stay here...don't give up."

Hearing these words she went back into the blackness.

* * *

** YAY!**


	13. Fallen Angel

_

* * *

_**Again guys this is a short one but my mind has melted and now Its started to decay or something... But I think you'll like this one none the less... Its really intense and dramatic! a cliffhanger!...not that you wanted to know that! But I'll give ya'll a hint that the moment you have all been waiting for is coming closer! really...really! hope you like it and sorry I posted so late..**

**Here it is!**

**Fallen Angel! **

_

* * *

_

_"Wh...where am I?"_

"_In a dream dear."_

_Sakura quickly turned around in the white nothingness. "Mother?"_

"_Darling it's wonderful to see you." Nadeshiko smiled softly. "Come here, my child give me a hug."_

_Sakura returned the smile and slowly walked up to her once reaching her Nadeshiko pulled Sakura into a warm embrace. They stood there for a while taking it all in but the sad thing was there really was nothing there._

"_Darling I'm so proud of you." Nadeshiko said quietly._

"_Mom, I don't think I can do this... I'm dying...my friends might be dying. Eriol's dying!"_

_Nadeshiko pulled back from the hug a little and looked down at her daughter. "Honey you can't give up now...You're the worlds only hope–"_

"_Syaoran is...not me." Sakura whispered._

"_Do you think that boy is going to manage without you?" Nadeshiko gave a graceful laugh. "I think not."_

"_Oh yes he can mother... He's a lot stronger then me..he's..better."_

"_No on is better then anyone else, Sakura... You should know that and you also should know that I'm a wise mother too. You be there for Syaoran...and Tomoyo and Eriol and everyone else, you be there for your brother alright. We all need you to be strong."_

"_But mom..."_

"_But nothing dear...You wake up and tell everyone that you all need to continue this mission and that you are going to shine and you are going to stop worrying because your friends are safe and the darkness cant get to them...And you hurry because there is no time to waste."_

_Sakura looked up at her mother with a thankful smile. "You sure?"_

"_Of course I am, I'm an angel."_

"_And my friends your sure they are all right?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sakura took a sigh and looked down at her feet. "Alright..."_

"_Now what's wrong dear?" Nadeshiko asked. "This is suppose to be a happy time."_

"_Well...Am I going to die?...What's happening to me? I thought..." Sakura trailed off. "I thought I had gotten rid of the darkness."_

"_You did."Nadeshiko answered. "At least for the time being."_

"_Then what's wrong with me?" She looked up at her mother with wet eyes._

"_Dear...Do you not realize that you are performing and very big spell?" Nadeshiko tucked one of Sakura's strands of hair behind her air. "Not only that but you are under a lot of stress.. Your confused..."_

"_That cant be it..." Sakura said in a whisper. "That's to little."_

"_Incorrect my dear... That is a great deal... especially the stress part..." Nadeshiko smiled. "Your going to be alright...Alright?"_

_Sakura was still just so confused but none the less she answered. "Alright."_

"_Good, now you also make sure that, that Syaoran boy better not move too fast because me and your father are always watching and I can get talking to Touya in dreams any time I want to."_

_Sakura looked up with a red face. "What?"_

"_Good bye my darling."_

_**Sakura's Room in the Inn.**_

Sakura eyes shot up with a shock. She looked around her surroundings, expecting to see her room but saw nothing but a bunch of faces peering down at her. That's when her eyes locked on to Syaoran and her face immediately went red.

She heard shouts of her name and many questions shot at her but she seemed to tune them out. Her eyes were still locked on Syaorans. It took a while but soon everyone had shut up and were looking at the two.

Those amber eyes, those handsome amber eyes held pain and fatigue. He was worried everyone knew. And those Emerald eyes...those bright emerald eyes held question and fear.

Kero grew impatient with the silence. "This is not the time Kid."

Ignoring Kero, Sayoran said. "We can't have you going out anymore." Then turning around making his way toward the door.

Meiling gasped. _Ruin the moment why don't you._

Sakura shot up with a gasp and a glare and just like that she was on her feet. Attention flew toward her making sure she to steadily stood.

"You listen her Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed like no other.

But Syaoran didn't turn around just continued on his way toward the door.

Sakura couldn't believe what a jerk! She ran up and caught up with him before he could leave the door making sure he had eye contact with her.

"Sakura." Syaoran said in the rude voice of his. "No...we have risked your life so many times... You are going to stay in bed and do nothing you here me! What happens when this happens again, huh? Is it going to be your life next time! I can't afford you dying right now... This is my chance to be the leader of the Li clan and the only way to do that is to do my mission and keep you alive!"

"Your mission Sayoran!" Sakura yelled back at him. "I think not! This is our mission...Everyone's mission alright? Your mission is to keep everyone alive, and I am not going to live sitting around and doing nothing...Not only that but I cant to what I'm supposed to do when I'm doing nothing!"

"It'll happen again!"

"No it wont!"

"How do you know?"

"Because!"

Syaoran laughed as if it was a joke. "Because isn't good enough...You know...I'm only keeping you alive because I have to not because I want too, please...don't make this even more difficult."

Sakura taking aback...She looked up at him with her eyes tearing up. _He hates me.._. she thought. There was a long silence but finally Sakura broke it. "Wow... Syaoran," She looked away from him. "I should have expected this, because I was warned...I never gave up on you, never until now. I thought you were different. I thought...I thought there was more to this rude, cold-hearted boy that cared about no one but him self! And I was wrong! Where ever I go... Everyone just seems to give up on you! Meiling, Lien, Xiefa, your mother...The Elders... and now me. Me! Who is supposed to be carefree and fun loving...Someone like me gave up on your Syaoran...Now that's got to mean something."

Syaoran stood there speechless. He now was taken aback. He couldn't speak...so like often he just ran away from the problem. He turned and left outside the door.

Everyone looked bewildered at the girl but Sakura had not time to stand around. She pulled off her neckless that held a key on it. Transformed the key and yelled. "Fine, Leave Syaoran! I think I'll do the same thing!"

Sayoran had gotten inside his room by now but he still heard and he still could feel Sakura's aura and she was leaving...Leaving with her magic. Immediately he opened his door and ran to Sakura's but Sakura was already at her balcony by then.

"FLY..." She whispered and she was off.

"Sakura!" Kero, Meiling and Xiefa yelled at once.

"She wont get far..." Lien said softly. "Her aura is weak."

"Well we best meet her when she crash lands don't you think?" Xiefa asked why looking at Syaoran.

"No.." Eriol said which raised many eyebrows. "Let Sayoran go, only him."

"Oh no he wont! Look what you have done with my mistress...Making her so sad like that... Who do you think you–" Kero was cut off and thrown across the room by Syaoran.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

He left the room with out another word. Nobody knew what to think or do your say except Meiling he left the room after him.

"Sayoran" she said clearly, noticing he was walking to his room. He didn't answer, he knew what was coming he just entered the room with Meiling fallowing.

"You know your not going to be back in a few hours." Meiling said softly why leaning on the wall.

He just looked up moment then looked down why starting to pack his belongings.

"Your not coming back to the Inn, Syaoran."

"I think I know that."

"Then why didn't you tell them."

"Because they would try and stop me.."

"Sayoran–"

"No, Meiling, don't finished." He looked back at her and surprisingly walked over to her. "I need to ask you a favor."

Meiling paused not sure if she wanted to do what he was about to propose. "What is it?"

"I need you too...Take charge I'm going to be gone finding Sakura and I know where she's going and I need you to fallow."

"Where is she going?"

"She's going home."

"You mean Japan?"

"No I mean her actually home... Her kingdom."

Meiling mouth opened widely. "The darkness will find her there for sure, Sayoran..." She trailed off looking in to his eyes. "Its risking all of our lives"

"Meiling I need you to keep everything under control...Leave the Inn tomorrow, at night and...be safe." Sayoran gave a hopeful smile but it soon faded. "If something happens to me... take control."

"Sayoran–"

"I'm sorry Meiling..."

Tears swelled up in those tough eyes of hers. Meiling and Sayoran looked at each other for a long moment then Meiling wiped away the tears. "Be safe..." She whispered the standing on her tippy-toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**A Small Hotel, Japan. **_

"We're staying here for the night?" Rika asked as they entered the small strange looking hotel.

"We are." Elder Tu said matter-of-factly..

Tomoyo walked in the hotel with red eyes and shaking hands with Touya's strong comforting hand on her shoulder, Naoko still had that scared and confused look still not quite sure why she had to leave her home, Chiharu had her hands laced with Takashi's who was trying to comfort his wife. And there was also another set of people who where unknown to Sakura's closest friend, Tomoyo supposed they were servants of Sakura that Sakura had became friends with. Some one who wasn't there that Sakura knew well was, Yukito but this didn't surprise Tomoyo, he had been missing for quite some time.

The hotel provided many rooms but everyone had to share. The elders and Touya however were not staying over night at the hotel and never mentioned where they were off to.

Before leaving the Elders strictly suggested that everyone stays in the hotel, tell morning and there would be a shield over the hotel for the night but Tomoyo still had questions.

"Isn't Sakura coming to Japan anyway?" She asked softly.

"Correct." Elder Bao said.

"Isn't she in danger...and everyone else who is joining her on the mission?"

"Correct." he repeated.

"I should be there with her...As a friend. I want to help."

"Tomoyo..." Touya shook his head. "Its too dangerous."

"Please let me stay here in Japan." Tomoyo begged..

Touya was sorry for the girl but it was this is what was best for everyone. "Sakura would want you safe Tomoyo...Not risking her life."

Tomoyo didn't speak another word of it. She couldn't...wouldn't...This is hard for her. Instead she just smiled weakly. "Well good night, Touya..." She then bowed. "Elders." her smile was only a disguise and everyone knew it. She turned around and left toward the hotel room that she shared with Rika and Naoko (Chiharu sharing her own room with Takashi.) Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi fallowed her into the room deciding it would be good to comfort.

When entering the room Tomoyo fell on to the closest bed then hiding her head in her pillow. Everyone else sat down on the same bed and looked down at their poor friend.

"Hey...It'll be okay." Naoko smiled weakly.

"Sakura will be fine." Rika added.

"Yeah, you know–" Naoko was cut off.

"That's not just it guys!" Tomoyo cried under her pillow.

They sat silent for a moment then Chiharu mouthed to the girls. 'Eriol.'

"Oh...Well he'll be fine too–"

"No he wont!" she pouted. "He's dying...I can feel it... and his life is on the line!"

Another long silence.

"Well I can tell a stor–"

"We're fine." Chiharu looked up at her husband shaking her head.

He frowned and said nothing more.

"I can tell a story!" Naoko said quietly thinking of some good scary sorts of stories.

"Hey, at least my stories are interesting." Takashi said. "All you have to say is negative."

Naoko looked offended. "Hey, at least I don't lie 24-7!"

"Hey!" Rika said breaking up the fight that had a possibility of starting. "Fighting solves nothing and its not the time."

Naoko made a face but said nothing more.

This time another long silence came between the five of them nothing was heard but of Tomoyo's quiet tears. Chiharu sighed softly and bent down to hug her friend. She was fallowed by Naoko and Rika then Takashi, who was feeling awkward but none the less he gave a big hug too.

"Thanks guys." They heard Tomoyo sniff why coming out from under the pillow and turning her body to look at her friends.

"Alright well...I think we should go to bed... be have a long and boring ride tomorrow." Chiharu said.

"Yeah..." Tomoyo agreed.

Takashi and Chiharu stood up then saying then goodnights and leaving out the door.

_**Somewhere in a forest, China**_

Thunder rocked across the skies, and the hard rain pained Sakura's skin. She was cloak helped was wasn't too helpfull.

She flew down deep in the forest dodging trees and lessening her chance of being a target the lightning. Her silver dressed waved across the wind with eh rain making it shine more. Salty tears damped her face more and slashes of cuts weakened her grip on the flying wand. She was determined to make it through the night. This was the hardest battle yet, she had to keep on going or she could die and she couldn't give up now.

Time went by, hours it seemed, she knew the direction of Japan and that's were she was headed. _If I can only make it to the castle... I can live and continue my journey. _But It was much harder then that and she knew it. She knew she was being fallowed by Sayoran and perhaps he was catching up but she could feel his aura. She always could. She didn't want to talk to him he would just make her go back...punish her more. It was unfair! He was unfair...the way he treated her.

_I'll show him... _Sakura thought. _I can be just as good as you._ Here rage raised. "Damn you Sayoran!" she yelled aloud more tears falling. "Damn you..." he grip was loosening and she was starting to lose control of FLY. She couldn't take it any longer...

_I'm going to die either way..._ Sakura thought, lost of hope. She started to fall and sooner or later she was falling. She lost most of her conscious ten feet down but she was caught. Thankfully...but should she be so thankful? Before she fell in total slumber she felt forthe aura. This man had no aura... Her eyes weakly opened and saw a bright, blinding light. This man isn't Sayoran...

**_Not long later._**

It seemed Sakura had only been asleep for ten minutes and when she woke up she was expecting to see Syaoran's face but she didn't she was in the dark. Slowly and weakly she sat herself up still wondering why Syaoran hadn't found her yet...Did something happen to him? She thought which only made her feel worse. But then she remembered why and felt slightly better.

It wasn't long later when she had found to be in a cave. How did I get here...She looked around her night vision coming back to her. Where is my key...She search the rock floor then feeling a chain she pick it up and gave a sigh of relief. It was there. Slowly she stood up and started making her way out of the darkness but she didn't get far.

"Now where do you think your going?" Again she thought this was Sayoran and jumped out of her skin then turning around to see a black figure. It wasn't Syaoran it was worse. The man walked out of the darkness. He looked scary...like a bum. Like he hadn't eaten for days.

Sakura backed away when he came closer. "Wh- Who are you?" She asked holding her key tight in her hands.

"Someone who finds you awfully pretty." His voice was scratchy and horse.

She started walked faster back words but tumbled over to a rock. He was catching up. She struggled to move away then trying to transform her key but he got to her first. She screamed loudly when he was on top of her. Trying to rip her dress. He managed to start a tare but she moved to rapidly and only ripped off a sleeve.

Sakura struggled trying to get her hands out of his grip but he was to strong her.

"Come one, It wont hurt."

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed and struggled harder. At least her fast movement was good for something, he couldn't seem to get a hold of her. That's when one hand let go of hers. She thought this was her chance but the hand came back to threaten her, this time with a knife.

"You see this!" the man yelled why putting the point next to her throat. "I'll kill yah! You know I will" Sakura stopped moving right there and then. But her hand was still free... She panicked and thought quickly. Then her hand rapidly moved toward his eyes. She scratched them...hurt him...any way she could. What ever she could do would help.

The man yelled and let go of her other hand...still having the knife in hand. She tried to grab the knife and did but he was too quick, he tried to take it back but it slipped out of her hand then cutting her shoulder deeply. He tried to reach the knife but Sakura had sucker-punched him before he could get there.

He fell backwards in pain. That was her chance. She ran. But this man was quite tough and managed to stand up and chase her.

Why running she transformed her wand and scream "FLY!"

The man stopped dead in his tracks amazed by what he saw... This girl was flying.

_**Another destination in the Forest.**_

Syaoran had finally found her. He could feel her aura...Only thirty yards away. But she wasn't flying...Good for Syaoran but that must mean she had not energy left use magic. Sakura had been casually running...Just to get to the place she wanted to but once she felt Sayoran she ran hard and fast. Her aura panicking, knowing that he would catch up with her. She ran hard and Syaoran being on a horse could see her with in seconds.

Sakura didn't even try to use magic which confused Syaoran. Is she that weak Sayoran thought worriedly.

Once side by side with the girl Syaoran jumped off his horse and grabbed her arm.

She was crying and panicking but something was wrong. She had all the same features of Sakura but this was not Sakura.

"Dammit!" He yelled at MIRROR.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Sakura commanded me to do it!" She now fell onto her knees. "She's Dying...I can feel it and she's wounded...Something just terrible happened to her! You cant feel her because sh blocked her aura I went on the longer path to Japan because She knew you thought she'd be foolish and not know the way... I'm...I'm so sorry.."

Syaoran winced. "Don't cry, just tell help me find Sakura."

"If she keeps going the rate she is...She might just barely hit China but I'm afraid she wont make it that fall... She could die to night and in weather like this there's a bigger chance...You have to hurry... Her blocked aura should fade soon she can hold on for long."

Syaoran took a deep breath. Sakura, I'll kill myself if I find you...find you dead. He couldn't think about the thought. It was too painful. Instead he looked at the girl. "You cant change back into the card without Sakura can you?

MIRROR shock her head.

"Alright well..." Syaoran walked over to his house and brought her over to the girl. He got on to the horse then putting a hand out for the girl to pull her self up. She did so and then wrapping her arms tightly around Syaoran's waist. She had never rode a horse before...

"Hold on tight." Syaoran said and just like that they were off with a flash...

_**And another destination in the forest.**_

"Just a little longer..." Sakura told her self aloud taking deep breaths in the process as she rode still rapidly on her wand. The rain had seemed to die down along with her energy. He hands were shaking and she was freezing every where. "I need..." it hurt to spoke_ I need warmth_.. She thought instead. To bad it even hurt to think. _I just...I need to...to sleep._ The fire inside her determined soul was dying and everything else about her with it. _I'm going to die... there's no use..._ That's when her eyes saw the light. The light of hope. It was beautiful. I small cottage could be seen in the distance. It was as if she could already feel its heat. Her heart beat rapidly as she struggled to keep a hold of her wand. She was coming closer and closer...feeling that warmth..She could almost taste it. But...It was too late. She fell.

With a crash and a gasp of pain Sakura hit the ground hard. This time there was no shining man to save her. A scream was heard but no...not come Sakura.

"Mommy!" a innocent voice cried. "Mommy, come quick..mommy, mommy! I just found a fallen angel! She just fell! From the sky! Oh mommy! Those stupid gods made her mortal, she's bleeding mommy!"

* * *

**I think the ending was my favorite part! so cute!...did you not just love it?**

* * *


	14. With the Angels

**Alright...A new chapter, man... Well All I have to say is I'm extremely tired and I can think no longer... But I did want to make this chapter long and you wanna know why? Because the next chapter gets goood...and When I say goood I don't mean good I mean goood. But yeah... I'm why I'm thinking about it I'll tell you the three story ideas I have for my next stories!...They are all based off books though so there not too original but they'll be great! One of them that I'm sure I'm going to do is based of the book The Scarlet Pimpernel...About the french revolution but I'm going to make it in the future and... Not in France...Another one is a going to be after a book called Pride and Prejudice about...Family of five girls a mother and a father, and the moms trying to marry them off... extremely funny...And another is actually after a play called Les Miserable and its about the french revolution too...These will all be changed...but that's where I'm getting my idea from...and they'll all be about Sakura...but I don't know. Well anyway... I hope you like this chapter...**

**Edited: I fixed a few mistakes and I'd also like to add that I'm quite sorry for the lact of everyone but Sakura and Syaoran! **

* * *

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed. He could feel her clear now...But she was dying. Her aura was almost nothing. But she was conscious and her aura was filled with hope. She was almost glad...It made him want to smile... She was going to live...she– But wait... her aura just vanished. 

MIRROR gasped. "I cant...I cant feel her." The girl panicked and started crying.

"She's not dead...she can't be." Syaoran said hopefully... "If she was you would be to..."

"But where is she then." MIRROR cried.

Syaoran shock his head. "We're just going to half to look."

"We were so close..." MIRROR whispered.

"And her was on the trail...not to far away... In fact.. I think I have the exact pin-point."

That's when MIRROR quieted and thought about what she had just said. Syaoran had noticed the silence and couldn't help but think why she had stopped asking questions but ignored it for as long as he could.

MIRROR smiled softly. "You can feel her easier then I can." she said softly.

"What?" Syaoran blushed but kept his cool. "That's not true."

"Oh but it is! I cant tell her exact pin-point."

Syaoran's mind rushed as he thought up an excuse. "Your just weaker because Sakura is..." He said.

MIRROR kept the smile. _He sure can think fast. _"Alright if you say so...So how long will it take for us to get there?"

Sayoran was thankful the topic was dropped. "I don't know... I few hours."

"A few hours!" MIRROR gasped.

"Well It wouldn't have taken this long if you hadn't lead me to you."

_**A cottage on the border line of China and Japan.**_

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open to the bright wakening sun. The view was blury at first but then her view came in focus. She was in a small room...on a bed that she was almost to tall for.

She weakly sat herself up confused then sliding her legs off the bed and steadily on the ground she stood up. It was then when she felt a pain in her leg she hadn't noticed before. She lifted her dress and saw a huge gash...Well there was a large bandage and she could see a long line of red under it. Sakura winced wondering how she got that...Perhaps it was the fall.

Then she remember the knife cut. She looked to her shoulder and saw that her sleeve was treated and looked better. Slowly she pulled down her neckline and saw and smaller bandage but more red and it hurt more too. Her lips slightly parted while taking a deep breath.

She let go of her neckline and began towards the door but before she could even make one step a small girl came skipping in the girl stopped dead in her tracks when she was Sakura.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hello." The girl said. She looked around the age of five or four with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sakura had never seen a girl like this before and she found the little one rather cute but there was something that caught Sakura's eye and it was the scratches and the bruises on this girl... _I wonder where she got those from_. Sakura thought worriedly.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

The girl blushed and walked in a silly manner of to the bed, then sitting down. "I've never met an Angel before..."

Sakura laughed softly and sat down too. "Oh I'm not an ang–"

"Oh those stupid Gods...brainwashed you too huh?" The girl almost looked like a family member had just died.

Sakura just smiled and decided to forget about it. "I'm Sakura." She said. "What's your name."

The girl giggled. "I'm Kaori and I'm four years old and I want to be a angel when I grow up."

Sakura had already fallen in love with Kaori, she was absolutely adorable. "You know what I think?"

Kaori looked excited. "What?"

"I think you already are one... But your wings just quite haven't sprouted yet."

"Really?" The girl gasped. "You think so."

"I know so" Sakura smiled.

Kaori looked like her dream had just came true but the soft cute face was soon changed to a scared one when hearing the voice of her mother.

"She isn't bugging you is she?" The gray haired lady said, unfortunately not all members of Kaori's family was as cute. Sakura frowned, of course Kaori wasn't bugging her.

"No, she's quite fine." Sakura smiled.

The old women frowned as well. "Kaori, get to sweeping that attic you know you shouldn't be messing around at this hour."

Sakura frowned again._ She shouldn't be doing that kind of work at her age._

And just like that Kaori was off without another word. And that's when another girl came in...She looked exactly like Kaori. Twins. But this girl wasn't bruised or dirtied.

The women walked into the room and for some reason Sakura wanted to back away but she kept her cool. "I'm Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura tried to smile.

"What a lovely name." The old woman said. "I'm Shin, Beniko."

"Lovely to meet you." Sakura replied.

"And this is Kazumi, only the best child in the world" Shin said while looking down at her child who had fallowed Beniko in the room.

Sakura smiled to the cute girl but unfortunately Kazumi didn't return it. Sakura looked back at the mother. She didn't like her that much but kept her manners. "So...Is Kaori your child?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Yes..."Beniko sighed as if it was disappointing. "She's a trouble maker that one... Always talking of rubbish. I'm sorry.. She thinks you're an angel."

Sakura shook her head. "Oh its quite fine, kinda flattering actually."

The woman looked at Sakura with a rather scary look. "Hm." was all she said.

There was an awkward silence. "So I don't mean to trouble you.. I should be on my way." Sakura said suddenly.

"Oh no!" Beniko said. "You are wounded left and right.. You should rest."

Sakura was hesitant to the idea but she did feel rather hungry...and weak as well. But what was up with this women...Sakura bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I guess so..."

"Good, good, now you go lay in bed.. I'll make up some porridge." Beniko smiled but Kazumi did not, just frowned at Sakura and then fallowed her mother out side the door. Sakura shivered. _That girl is scary._ She thought.

Sakura took a sigh and then sat down on her bed her thoughts then moving to Syaoran. _He should have found me by now... How far did MIRROR take him... She couldn't have gotten far... He should be here by now. _It wasn't that she wanted him to come but it was the fact that she worried. _What could have happened?_ At the least she could feel him...But he didn't know where she was...Or at least...He couldn't feel her aura and this made Sakura wonder because she didn't have her aura blocked and wasn't planning to block it because for sure she would faint again...

"Miss Sakura?" Kaori whispered as she poked her head into the room.

Sakura turned and tilted her head with a smile. "Yes?"

Kaori looked around the room making sure no one else was there. No one was and she beamed then skipping into the room. "Oh, I'm so tired! Mommy makes me work every moment of my life..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What do you mean...every moment?."

"Well...Not every moment. I can eat and sleep." The girl smiled but Sakura's mouth just dropped. "I get a beating if I don't clean."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this true? She wouldn't dare ask Beniko.

The little girl's smile faded and now it looking scared. Kaori sighed and sat down on her

bed. "Mommy says I should be happy that I have food and shelter...I should be grateful for the things I have. So I have to be happy...If I'm not happy I get a beating." The girls eyes started tearing up. "She says I'm the ugly duckling." She looked down at the bed spread then looked back up at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the girl and wanted to cry to. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to help this girl but she didn't quite know if she could but she wanted to and if Sakura wanted it bad enough, she could get it. But before she could speak Kaori continued.

"I have a book called the ugly duckling!" Kaori suddenly smiled and jumped off the bed then running over to a book shelf. She examined it and then finally picked out a small book and running back to Sakura. "I don't know what I says...I cant read... And mommy only teaches Kazumi...And I'm still young."

Sakura would've but she had a fear the Beniko would come up any moment.

"Listen..." She whispered. "I can help you... I can...help you sprout your wings! I can help and...you wont have to work... you wont have to...You can learn! And I'll read all the books you want!" This is very sudden...even for Sakura but you know her... She acts more then thinks.

The girl looked confused. "You can make mommy stop making me work?"

Sakura bit her lip. "No...but... I can take you to a place that you can be safe! You wont have to work you wont have to..."

Kaori didn't look like she was liking this idea. "Mommy says that this is the safest place in the world...She said this house was enchanted and everyone is safe here."

Sakura's thoughts jumped a moment.. _Is that why Syaoran can't find me? Is my aura blocked in this house? _She shook her head. "Look...Kaori–"

"Um...What's going on." Kaori stood up with wide eyes at her mom... She knew her fate.. She was going to get another beating.

"She was...just asking me if I needed anything." Sakura lied but lied smoothly.

Beniko almost didn't buy it but thankfully she did. "Kaori get back to work."

And just like that she did...

Beniko smiled and Sakura replied with one as well. "Here you go." Beniko said while walking over to Sakura with a bool of porridge and a spoon. Sakura had to admit.. For an abusive mother she did cook well.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled softly.

Beniko nodded and then left the room.

Sakura slowly ate her food, between every spoon full was a long moment of thinking. She finished then placed the bool on the bed not really wanted to find a place for it and stood up. She winced and fell back down... Her leg hurt badly... _Sakura just tough it out._ She thought then stood back up. She limped over tot he door and looked out. Left was stairs going down right was a hallway with the attic stairs pulled down. She went right and slowly walked up the stairs with curiosity. That's when she found Kaori she was cleaning big piles of junk and moving them left and right...

"Kaori?" Sakura asked as she walked up the rest of the stairs and into the dusty attic.

Kaori turned around with a frightened face but it soon faded into a smile. "Yes?"

"Kaori we need to get you out of here. I can bring you to a better place... A safer one!" Sakura didn't know the 'safe' part was a lie or not because she didn't know where she would take her but anyone would be better then here.

"I don't know Miss Sakura." She turned back around to her work. "Mommy might beat me."

"But she wont!" Sakura tried to think how to convince this girl... "You wanna know what happens in the Ugly Duckling?"

This stopped Kaori at her work and she turned around with a sly smile. "Yes.."

"Well A mommy duck and a daddy duck had many ducklings about five but one was ugly... and white and didn't fit in at all and the mommy and daddy didn't like it but then one day the duck found her true mommy and the ugly duckling was really a swan!" Sakura paused. "Don't you see! There is a better world out there for you.. You just have to look."

Kaori's face looked hopeful and thoughtful the that soon ended when Sakura heard a sound.

Sakura turned around only to see Kazumi.

The girl looked evil. "I'm tattle-telling on you!" She shouted and ran back down the stairs.

"Oh no!" Kaori started crying... "Mommy will come... mommy will beat both of us!"

"You have to come with me!" Sakura yelled.

Kaori was in panic. "I..I don't know!"

"Kaori... Do you want a life of wonder.. I life of angels then I can give it to you...please! Come with me!" Sakura whispered. "Trust me.."

Kaori had a moments think then she replied.. "Alright."

Sakura took her hand and ran out the stairs at the bottom of the attic stairs she could see Kazumi and Beniko walked up the left stairs. Sakura ran into the room, grabbed her neckless and transformed it. Kaori looked at her with wide eyes.

"FLY!" Sakura screamed. Beniko reached the room and saw the wand transform.

Sakura didn't have time too look she got on the wand and pulled Kaori on. The wand started to hoover and went over to the closest window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD!" Beniko screamed!

Sakura broke the window with a bang of her foot with made a huge pain in her leg.

Kaori screamed and held on Sakura for her dear life. Then...Sakura and Kaori were off.

That's when a horrible and dreadful thought came in Sakura's mind. Another one she cared for...another one could die. She couldn't believe she had just done that.. But there was no turning back now... Maybe she can hide her with a family.. Before Eriol's illusion ends.. But she fears to enter Japan and Japan is just beyond this forest... Sakura needed help... A great deal of help...

"Miss Sakura...I think I'm going to die!" Kaori screamed again.

Sakura had almost forgot about her mentally kicked herself for doing so. "It'll be alright," Sakura smiled softly. "You are with the angles now."

This just made Kaori scream more! "I'm dead!"

That wasn't what Sakura was looking for... "No!..no, that's not it at all... Your just safe..that's all."

Kaori seemed to calm down but it took several minutes but before anyone knew it Kaori was giggling. "I'm flying!" She laughed. "Miss Sakura, I'm flying!"

_**Another Destination in the forest**_

MIRROR gasped. "Do you feel that?" She almost laughed. "It's Sakura!"

Syaoran was glad sure but something troubled him. Sakura felt troubled and he could feel that but he could also feel...faintly... another aura... He couldn't quite tell who, he couldn't feel the new aura as well as Sakura's...in fact he couldn't feel anyone's aura better then Sakura's but why was the..new person traveling with Sakura? Was this going to bring trouble.

Syaoran could only take a deep breath in hope that Sakura had more trouble up her sleeve.

Syaoran felt them quite a lot closer now but it might take awhile to catch up because she was moving quite fast. He kicked the horse which made it go a great deal faster and MIRROR hold and a great deal more.

But it wasn't a long time before he had to slow down the horse when he came upon a small, pleasant looking cottage with a elderly looking women and a small child. Syaoran raised one eyebrow and stopped the horse. Maybe they had seen knew something about the stranger with Sakura.

"Oh please!" The women cried without thinking. "A girl just kidnaped my daughter! She just kidnaped her! Get her! Stop her! Kill her!" That's when the women noticed MIRROR. "This girl!" She pointed outraged. "This girl! KILL HER!"

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing and he didn't Sakura would never take a girl with out some reason, he knew that.

"I'm her twin!" MIRROR said suddenly thinking fast. "Just a twin..."

The women glared. As the child and it was kinda creepy. "Just find her... She needs punishment and please! Bring my child back to me."

Syaoran still held a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think Sakura stool her?"

"She's crazy and I–"

"I know, Sakura and she would never take someone's child without...some...a little...reason." He said repeating his thoughts.

"Well I don't know, all I know is that she has my child and I want her back."

Syaoran still held wonder. He looked at the women and he could tell she was scared... She was lying. "I guess I'll just have to find Sakura and get the truth huh?"

"She'll lie!" The women gasped. "That bitch will lie!"

MIRROR gasped softly as if she was insulted.

Syaoran was being pushed to the limit by this women and you all know what that means. He jumped off his horse and walked up to the lady. He looked down and said softly but sharply. "Don't talk that about Sakura...I don't like it. Sakura is the princess of Japan and I am the prince of China... I suggest that you obey me. Now, I have looked in peoples eyes many times... I've told them this many times... You are lying... I can see it and feel it. Now you don't have to tell me because I'll soon now anyway...but what you will tell me is how long ago did Sakura leave."

"Ten minutes." The women stepped back and didn't say anymore... She took her daughters hand and gave one last glare then left toward the house.

Syaoran gave a sigh and then walked back to the horse then getting on. "This wont take that long."

_**Back to Sakura... In another destination in the forest.**_

Sakura hadn't been keeping track of time and she hadn't been talking. Her thoughts was what she was focused on and it was Syaoran...she could feel him...and MIRROR with him as well. She could feel his anger and his sadness. She was glad that he was sad. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt. It wasn't fair...what he did to her... She didn't want him to catch up she fear he would. But she wouldn't give up...Never.

Kaori had been filled with giggles the whole way. Every now and then she'd look back at Sakura but seemed so distant, Kaori decided that it would be a back idea to interrupt her thoughts.

Sakura of course was getting weaker again. He power draining quickly and rapidly. It had soon reached its limit needed a rest.

Kaori didn't like the idea of walking but it wasn't that big a deal to her. She loved walking its just flying was so much cooler.

Sakura kept on her way with silence and thoughts while Kaori skipped around picking up pretty flowers and cool looking rocks. Sakura's thoughts were still on Syaoran. It was as if she could feel his breath, breathing calm. She could feel him feel her aura... and He knew she was thinking of him. She didn't care, she was too dazed. That was when Syaoran's aura vanished...Sakura blinked and thought for another moment. He blocked it... She thought which means he was coming closer... Sakura almost panicked. She had to run by Kaori could run as long as she could and Sakura was too weak to use magic. Thinking fast Sakura blocked her aura. They would have to hide and keep off the road.

"Kaori, come here." Sakura said softly.

Kaori turned around with a smile and bundle of follows in hand. "Look!" Kaori laughed.

"They're very pretty... but come here... we're going to have to get off the road.

Kaori tilted her head and frowned. "Alright."

Sakura's took Kaori's hand and made their way into the darker part of the forest. They had walked a while until they came to a clearing. Sakura gave a sigh and then smiled down at Kaori.

"Kaori...look I'm going to use my... angel powers on you to keep you safe alright because I'm going to...go make some food... We may have to stay the night?"

"Oh I'd be honored." Kaori giggled.

Sakura smiled. "Alright" Then, she took out her wand and said. "SHIELD" and a pink bubbled surround Kaori. "I'll be back in a few... don't leave the clearing alright."

"Okay, I'll pick some more flowers!"

Sakura nodded then taking her leave for the moment. Sakura wasn't actually going to find some food. She knew she wasn't going to stay the night...She just needed some alone time to think. She walked her graceful walk while folding her arms to keep warmer from the chilled wind. She kept on walking, making sure she knew that she could find her way back and thought. This whole situation was horrible. She shouldn't have taking Kaori... She should've just left her there... Kaori going with her just made Kaori more in risk and Sakura knew that. But she couldn't go back now... She would be caught be Syaoran.

Sakura stopped walked when a small flower caught her eye. She had never seen one like this before... It was an orange color...Very elegant looking...and large. Sakura wouldn't pick it for there was only one she just bent down and examined it. That's when she heard a sound and looked up. She saw nothing...and felt nothing... Syaoran.

She stood up...He could be anyway... She had to run. _Come one... just... go! _And she did. She ran back like a bullet. Now she heard him chasing her... She had no time to look. She struggled to get a card out and her wand. Finally she did but she was catching up..and fast.

"WOODY!" she cried but it failed... she was to weak. She felt stupid but that's when a pain started grown in her leg... She was opening it more...every step she took. Sakura winced but kept on running. It was too late. Sayoran grabbed her shoulder...her hurt shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

Syaoran let go, with wide eyes thinking he had done that. He looked at his palm and saw a streak of red. He looked down at Sakura. She was crying in pain on the ground not even wanting to look at Sayoran.

Syaoran bent down and ripped Sakura's sleeve so he could see her shoulder. She moved quickly not wanted him to aid her.

"Just...leave...me ..alone..." She managed to say through her tears.

"Sakura you hurt..." He whispered softly, now MIRROR coming into view.

"You don't care!" She had seemed to calm down more but it didn't change the fact that both her leg and her arm were hurt. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You even told me."

Syaoran saw that coming... He felt stupid. He shouldn't have said those things. Never...He never meant them. "Sakura...I.."

"I don't believe... you tell me that all the time!" She managed to sit up. "'I didn't mean it' you say...you say it all the time!"

"But I don't!" He pleaded.

"You just say that, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. "So your Elders can think more highly of you as a Leader! That's all you want... Is to be a leader...The leader of the Li clan..." Sakura struggle to stand up.

Syaoran felt the need to keep her standing but she motioned away.

Syaoran slowly stood up and looked at her with a hurt face. "You know its not true...Yes, I am cold and quiet but I'd rather have things I need then I want and yes, I want to be the leader of the Li clan, I want to be respected. But I need other things... Things I need and want at the some time...I'd hate myself if all I wanted was nothing I needed." He looked away. "I'm sorry... really"

Sakura held tears in her eyes... Now she felt even more stupid... Ruining everything, making things harder... He's always so better. "I'm sorry too!" She cried. Syaoran looked over and winced. He walked over to her and hesitated but soon got the nerve to hug her.

She cried on his shoulder. "I can't do anything right..."

"No that's not true..." Syaoran said.

"Your lying–"

"Sakura... you need a rest...and need to stop worrying so much."

Sakura sniffed softly. She looked up at Sayoran and titled her head. "You smell nice..." And her body fell.

Syaoran was caught off guard when Sakura fell relaxed. He grabbed her before she reached the ground "Sakura...Don't fall asleep.." Syaoran said while picking Sakura up bridal style. "Stay with me..stay awake...tell me where the girl is?"

Sakura moaned and looked half asleep. She weakly pointed to the direction. Then her hand fell.

Syaoran sighed. That didn't help much. He looked back at MIRROR who had a grin upon her face. He raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh I think you know!" She giggled.

Syaoran blushed and looked away from her. He started walking where Sakura had pointed and it didn't take long before he came upon a clearing where he would assume the girl would be but he saw no one. He stood there not sure where to go from there but before he could start walking he saw a girl (Identical to the other one he saw at the cottage) and she had a small stick in hand and had a pink bubble surrounding her. She was running up to him with a mean look on her face.

"You stay away from her!" She started hitting him with it.

"Hey!" Syaoran backed away. "Stop that."

"You put her down, you big stupid guy!" Kaori continued. "You are that stupidest guy!"

"Hey wait, wait! I'm Sakura's friend!" Syaoran said still walking away from the child.

Kaori kept on hitting him but that's when she noticed MIRROR and her rapid hitting slowed down...and soon stopped. "She has a twin?" Kaori asked herself then looked back at Syaoran. "Did you steal her too?"

"What? I didn't steal anyone!"

"Really he didn't" MIRROR smiled.

Kaori wasn't buying it, she looked to MIRROR and asked in a whisper. "Did he brainwash you?"

* * *

**Again I'm sorry I didn't fit Meiling in this chapter...But theres not much use and besides you'll know why happens with her when its nightime! And I'll also say that this girl, Kaori is really an unexpected child...I bet your all thinking that you never thought that she would have a family like that. **  



End file.
